The text Messages
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: so this is the second upload of the text messages due to them being removed. its just a few messages between the gang with a couple of story bits thrown in :) also possible parentlock! and Johnlock. enjoy my sherlockians!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i am new to writing fab fiction, please be nice, review with you thoughts. so i hope you enjoy. Thoughts on whether i should continue are encouraged **

Hey john, text from lastrade, new case, it's a good one. Triple homicide, come home! –SH

Sherlock i can't come home, i am at work. –JW

Well forget work i need my blogger! –SH

Sherlock... don't bring out the blogger card – JW

Please... –SH

Fine i will be there in 10 –JW

You're so easy to annoy, -SH

Shut up. –JW

I can't shut up, I'm not talking, and I'm typing. –SH

You are by far the biggest dickhead i have ever met! –JW

And you invaded Afghanistan. –SH

**LESTRADE AND SHERLOCK**

Hey Sherlock, re you nearly here, we need you, -GL

Nearly, john was leaving work, so we had to delay –SH

I thought john was working today –GL

He is, or was. I dragged him out :) –SH

Have you told him yet? –GL

No –SH

And i don't plan to –SH

But he needs to know. –GL

No he doesn't, not yet. Please don't tell him Greg –SH

Sherlock i won't tell him, okay? It's not my place, this is your secret, but you do need to tell him. Soon –GL

I will, i just have to figure out a way to...phrase it. –SH

Well you will have time to practice tonight; me and john are going to the pub. Think about what you're going to say. –GL

The pub? Fine, don't let john get too drunk, because hung-over john is not fun, i speak from experience –SH

HAHA, okay, i will try, how far away are you? –GL

Thanks and just arrived, be with you in 2mins – SH

**MYCROFT AND SHERLOCK**

Hello dear brother –MH

What do you want Mycroft? –SH

Must i want anything to text my little brother? –MH

Mycroft, skip to it, i grow tired of your pleasantries. – SH

Have you told john? –MH

HOW DO YOU KNOW! –SH

I can access any reports i like, and i have been watching your every move, you have no secrets from me! –MH

Mycroft, you little stalker, cant you let me have a life? –SH

No, you need taking care of. Have you told john? –MH

Me? Needing babysitting? And no i haven't told him! Will everyone stop asking me! – SH

Okay okay, you need to tell him though, this isn't small news. He is going to want to help you. don't be such a brat –MH

This is boring me, goodbye –SH

Sherlock? –MH

SHERLOCK? –MH

**So yeah, thats my texting Sherlock fic. Please review and tell me what you think, should i continue? I dunno :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**This it the second one, please review i have decided to carry on, so lets see how this goes.**

**MOLLY TO JOHN**

Hey john! –molly

Hey molly... –JW

I need to ask you a favour... –molly

Well you don't beat around the bush, what's up? –JW

Oh yeah lol, i need Sherlock's phone number. –molly

Umm why? –JW

I just need it okay. I have to ask him something. –molly

You've known him longer than me, why don't you already have it? –JW

He refused to give it to me, he said that i would bother him with un-necessary pleasantries. –molly

Well that does sound like him... okay its (phone number) –JW

Thanks john! Speak later! –molly

Its fine just use that number wisely –JW

I will, bye –molly

**MOLLY TO SHERLOCK**

Have you told him yet? –molly

How the hell do you know? –SH

Your brother told me, he said maybe i could get through to you. –molly

Well no i haven't told him, but maybe i would get the chance, if EVERYONE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE! –SH

Okay okay I'm sorry. I just want you to know that i am here for you. –molly

Thank you molly, but why does he need to know, its not affecting him. He doesn't even see anything different. –SH

That's because he doesn't want to believe the evidence of his own eyes. You need to tell him, because then he can help you. he's a doctor he knows about this stuff. –molly

He is a army doctor, he knows nothing of what is happening –SH

As ever you see but don't observe. John cares about you. he can get people to help you. why, why, wont you tell him? –molly

Because, I'm embarrassed. I have let down so many people. Like you, john, Mycroft, mummy... it's stupid. –SH

You haven't let anyone down Sherlock; it's not your fault. You couldn't help it...-molly

I should have tried harder. I am a idiot, like the rest of you. –SH

Your not a idiot Sherlock, just tell him. It will do you both good. Communicating and all that. Its better you tell him, rather he finding out another way, - molly

True...Mycroft will probably be the most likely to tell. Goodbye –SH

Oh...okay, bye.. X –molly

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

i can't believe you. –JW

what?! –SH

i found them Sherlock... –JW

Found what? -SH

Don't play dumb. The hospital admitted cards. The brochures, the box in your wardrobe. –JW

Oh shit... –SH

I was going to tell you... –SH

You know what your doing to yourself right? –JW

Yes john. –SH

Over a hundred cases of cocaine... –JW

Its true. I have relapsed – SH

**WHAT!? Okay, so i will carry this one on, i hope you like it, please review. Tell me what you think. Sorry its short so yeah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go its chapter 3, i forgot to say. Possible johnlock in future chapters. I haven't really decided **

**MYCROFT TO JOHN**

He told you –MH

Yes, he did. I don't know what to do now. How do i help him? –JW

John dear boy, i was like that when he first got into drugs. What do i do? My baby brother is slowly killing himself. We have to start slow. Bin his stash; see how he handles for say a week. If he is completely delirious. We send him to rehab, now he has been to rehab before so he knows what happens. He will put up a fight. But we have to stand our ground. –MH

Rehab? I dunno, shouldn't we send him to the hospital first. I want to know he is not doing himself harm. –JW

Oh doctor Watson. Please be smart. You know he is not alright. You see how his eyes wonder. Lets get one step ahead of him. Try to understand that seeing how he handles with no instant supply, will show us if he needs to go to rehab. I will kidnap him, and take him to the hospital. He will be okay. I have seen him come through before –MH

But that was years ago. What if he does permanent damage? What if he dies? –JW

Please john, keep those negative thoughts at bay. I need you to strong. –MH

Yes Mycroft. Please lest help him. –JW

See you soon doctor. Lets save Sherlock holmes –MH

What are we saving him from? –JW

Nothing other, than himself... -MH


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your support guys. So here it is chapter 4. Love everyone 3**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

John –SH

Sherlock –JW

Are you still mad at me? –SH

No, i am more worried than anything, -JW

Why, this isnt your problem. –SH

It may not be my problem, but your my friend and it hurts me to see you doing this to yourself. –JW

I dont have friends –SH

No, but i do –JW

Sorry, that came out wrong –SH

John? –SH

JOHN? –SH

JOOOHHHHNNNN? –SH

**MYCROFT TO LESTRADE**

Hey greg, -MH

Mycroft. –GL

I hope you are keeping a eye on my brother, -MH

Yes mycroft, hes on a crime scene with john as we speak, i can see him twitching, its like a part of him is missing, -GL

That would be beacsue me and john have flushed his stash. I currently have a large black case filled with cocaine on my dining table -MH

Haha, has john said anything to you about a argument with sherlock, they have hardly said two words to eachother since they came. –GL

Umm no. I will text him now. Contact me if you feel sherlock needs his brother to come a look after him. –MH

Will do, see you soon.-GL

**MYCROFT TO JOHN**

Whats up with you and sherlock, have you had a argument? –MH

For fucks sake Mycroft, how did u know that. You know what forget it, i dont wanna know, and yes we had a little spat, -JW

Greg told me. He said you two were a bit cold together. And why? What did he do? –MH

Hang on a sec, i need to punch lestrade. –JW

John... please behave like a adult here. –MH

Okay im back, mu fist hurts a little but im okay. The reason we are a little off, is cus i tried to help him, and he just turned me a blind eye and insulted me. –JW

John, thats sherlock. Calm down. He will refuse help. You just have to tell him to grow a pair and except the help he is offered. –MH

He's reading the messages over my shoulder, i better go. Bye MH –JW

GoodBye doctor watson –MH

**LESTRADE TO MYCROFT**

JOHN PUNCHED ME IN THE FUCKING FACE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM YOU BASTARD! –GL

Nothing much, i just asked him what the fight was about, he clearly felt like his Privacy had been invaded –MH

You mother fucking prick –GL

Yep love you too greg –MH

Yeah whatever, -GL

Xxxx –MH

**Little bit of mystrade going on there. Hope you all enjoyed. Shout out to GraceH208 for a lovely review keep them coming**

**If convenient review, if in convenient review anyway.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's been a great response to this fan fic and i am so happy. This is only my second one. So the next one i am going to do less of a text one and more of a story. I feel like the current story i am working on needs that **

**MYCROFT TO JOHN**

So what was he like today? –MH

Horrendous, when the guys came to take him to rehab, he was screaming and crying. He was shouting at me, it was awful, -JW

Im sorry you had to see that john. He does love to be dramatic. –MH

I feel terrible. The flat seems so empty –JW

Don't feel bad john, we are doing this to help him –MH

I know, but its just, hes a huge part of my life. And i feel like i have let him down –JW

John you are a soldier, grow a pair. He needs this. In a couple of months he will back and he will be better and hopefully, life will go on. –MH

I hope so. Anyway, happy thoughts. How are things with you and greg? ;) –JW

Dr Watson? You little minx, a winky face? Really? Things are fine. –MH

Yes a winky face, its my new thing. And are they now. Are you in looovvvveeee 3 –JW

Wow john, mature. And i feel nice when i am with him. I don't think we are quite there yet. –MH

What did he say when i punched him? –JW

He was pretty hacked of, he called me a bastard, and a mother fucking prick. –MH

LOL –JW

Ok john, see you later –MH

(**john and lastrade are out, john has got pretty drunk, and is drunk texting Mycroft) **

Heeeeloo mycratt –JW

John? –MH

Yessp itd me –JW

Are you out with greg? –MH

Yep he broghtt mee a beeeeeer –JW

Where are you? –MH

Inn a pub. Gregh saiiddd u 2 hass sexxx –JW

WHAT? –MH

Havvve you ans greh has the sezz -JW

Shit –MH

Rudde –JW

I lovvvvvee urr litlee brotger, wee neasly kissed –JW

John, you are clearly intoxicated, is greg there? –MH

Yesss –JW

Okay, sit down somewhere and have some water –MH

Mmk –JW

**MYCROFT TO LESTRADE**

John is hammered –MH

Iss hee? –GL

Yes you prick, where are you? –MH

In zee pubb, oppozitte the tessscop –GL

Okay im on my way. –MH

Lovve you mylittlecat i musst hav u. –GL

Yes okay. How aboyt when your not so drunk –MH

**4 HOURS LATER. MYCROFT TOOK JOHN HOME**

**JOHN TO GREG**

OMG, my head. What happened last night? –JW

I have no fucking idea. Mycroft showed me the texts. Apparently i called him a cat :/ -GL

Wow we were drunk as shit. I need more pain killers. –JW

Same Mycroft is taking care of me. Aww what a babe 3 –GL

Okay enough information about that. See you later. I need more sleep -JW

Yeah sorry, bye –GL

**Okay guys. That was a lot of mystrade, i hoped you guys liked it. Please review i love you all 3 **

If convenient review, if in convenient review anyway


	6. Chapter 6

**Right due to the fact that this story was removed, i have had to re-write this one and number 7, so I apologise if they are different to the ones you enjoyed.**

**INCOMING CALL- JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Hey Sherlock how is Rehab?

Hey john. Its okay, I guess...

I'm sorry...

Sorry for what? Prick head.

Sorry we sent you to rehab.

Yeah, you should be.

It was your brother's idea.

Yes, well Mycroft _is_ an insufferable git.

I agree.

Sorry john I have to go, there is this meeting thing I have to attend. I will call you next week.

Okay, bye...

Yeah, bye...

**JOHN TO MYCROFT**

I spoke to him on the phone. –JW

Did you? What did he say? What did you talk about? –MH

Mostly about how we both dislike you. –JW

Thanks john. Is he okay? –MH

Yeah he is fine, he just is feeling upset that he is there, you understand right? –JW

Yeah I guess, I told you the first time we met, I worry about him all the time. –MH

Okay Mycroft, see you soon.

**Okay this is a short one as I am a little worried about starting these again. bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the story part of Sherlock's home coming.**

John was in the kitchen, he was expecting Sherlock back at 10am, and it was 9:55 right now. John boiled the kettle and poured 2 cups of tea. He laid them both on the table and went to sit down. He picked up the daily mail and read about the world. Front page was all about the Royal baby. John was flicking through when he received a text from Sherlock.

I am downstairs, there better be a cup of tea waiting! :) –SH

John smiled at the text and jumped up. He collected the tea and stood by the door. Sherlock burst in holding a bag and a laptop.

"John! Wait... TEA!"

Sherlock took his tea and gulped it down. John went back to sit in his chair.

"John i cannot tell you how much i have missed tea."

John laughed at told Sherlock to sit. The two boys reminisced about what had happened, the baker street boys were back together, and things would go back to normal... they hoped.

**Its so short, i am sorry, longer ones on the way :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews it means so much to me! **

**This is set 3-4 months after Sherlock's return from rehab, things are back to normal. Well as close to normal as they can get with Sherlock.**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Milk –SH

Get it yourself –JW

I can't. –SH

Why not? –JW

I am busy with a experiment and i want some tea. It helps me think. –SH

Just buy some yourself. If u can make the cup of tea then you can walk 2 mins to get the milk. Its only downstairs. –JW

John... i am the world's only consulting criminal, do i look like i get milk? –SH

Could you be any more arrogant? –JW

Yes, i could be Mycroft. –SH

Ooh that's a burn :) –JW

Haha, so you will pick up the milk? –SH

I may as well; i will get some after work. Can you hold up for another hour? –JW

Thanks john. See you later B-) –SH

What is that face? –JW

Its a smiley with sunglasses on... –SH

Ok? I am going out tonight. With Greg. I wont get too drunk so don't wait up. Ok... –JW

UGH! Fine, have fun i guess! –SH

Thanks X –JW

**JOHN TO LESTRADE**

Tonight is going to be AWESOME! –JW

YEAH MAN! London won't know what hit 'em –GL

Haha, look at us, using bad grammar to be cool :P –JW

Is Sherlock okay with you coming out? –GL

Yeah, we have been fine since he got back. He's been going cold turkey, i am very proud of him! –JW

You should be, he has done so well so far. Heck even the guys at the yard were saying how impressed they were that he has given up! And thats something! –GL

Yeah, wow. Hey dude, how are u and Mycroft, are things still going strong? –JW

Yeah i mean we enjoy each other's company. He's good guy. Underneath all the nice and weirdness he is a soft, kind, caring man who i love! –GL

That is the cutest fucking thing i have read in a long while. Have u talked about marriage. –JW

Not yet. I mean its only just become legal, i wouldn't say no though. I love him and he loves me, then GO GO GO! –GL

Thats really sweet! I hope you guys do get married. I will give you a amazing stag night! –JW

I don't doubt that john! I gtg see you tonight –GL

Kk bye! –JW

**MYCROFT TO LESTRADE**

Hey baby –MH

Hey hun. What's up? –GL

I want to ask you something, i am doing this over text because i am a awkward person and this seemed easier! –MH

Go on...-GL

I love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you so...-MH

Will you marry me? –MH

YES! YES! YES! I love you to bits Mycroft Holmes! –GL

I love you too Gregory! Do u have a drink near you? –MH

Yes why? –GL

Lets toast! To a long and happy life together! –MH

To a long and happy life together. Mr Holmes ;) -GL


	9. Chapter 9

**I am just so overwhelmed by feelings right now! The response to this has been better than i would have ever hoped! Please keep reading and reviewing because it puts a huge smile on my face when i get them in the inbox **** lets get on xx**

**LESTRADE TO JOHN**

Right, pub tonight. I am buying. Bring Sherlock, bring molly, bring everyone! –GL

Why? What's happened mate? –JW

You will never believe it! –GL

JUST TELL ME! -JW

Mycroft proposed! Were getting married in 3 months! He had everything planned, all he needed was me to say yes. Now we can make the final adjustments together! I am so happy! –GL

OMG! MYCROFT PROPOSED!? Congratulations! Wow, we joked about this before but i never would have thought he would really do it! The balls on that man! No wonder you want to marry him ;) –JW

Thanks mate, i am the happiest i have ever been. He did it over text as well, i don't think he could have done it in person, bless he's really quite introverted. –GL

Mycroft introverted? I never would have guessed lol. Thats so good greg. I will come tonight, kings head around 7 yeah? I will text him now. And i will make sure Sherlock comes tonight -JW

Thanks buddy, see you later –GL

**SHERLCOK TO MYCROFT**

I guess a congratulations are in order, i hear you and greg are tying the knot. –SH

Its true dear brother, we are. I am so happy. I assume john told you, i also presume that he mentioned we are having a celebration at the kings head at 7pm. You are expected to join. –MH

Really Mycroft? Do i have to? Is john coming? –SH

Yes you do, your my brother and i want you there, and yes john will be there! –MH

I don't know...-SH

We're buying all the booze –MH

See you at 7 –SH

**JOHN TO GREG**

Everyone's invited. Molly, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson etc... Should be a great night! –JW

Sherlock agreed to come? –GL

Yes but only because you're buying the drinks. I am limiting him to one drink a hour. So he doesn't get bad again. –JW

Thats really good of you john. He is lucky to have someone like you looking after him! –GL

What can i say he's my best mate and i love him to bits (in a completely manly way!) i need to make sure i don't loose him! –JW

Good on you! he is lucky as shit to have you! lucky as shit! Will sarah be coming tonight? ;) –GL

Yeah, i think so. We are still going strong after 4 months and as much as Sherlock may hate it, i can see myself moving out and living with her. Not for a while yet. Sherlock still needs me. And you know bros before hoes right! –JW

Or in my case bros before bros :) well i will be excited to see you two together! – GL

Oh shit, i gtg, Sherlock is dissecting the TV. What is he putting in that, is that liver... i need to go bye! –JW

Haha goodbye :) –GL

**So thats my fanfic for now, i will upload another tonight, possibly around 1am/2am depending on how i am feeling and how long it takes to write, again thanks for all the reviews i love you all to bits **


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW guys thank you so much for the amazing reaction to this fic. I am relly enjoying writing it, i hope its as good for you! shout out to **TheEyeOfThePheonix **the amazing reviews, they all make me smile **** lets a go**

**JOHN TO GREG**

Holy shit! –JW

Are u feeling the hangover? –GL

Oh my shit yes! I am fucking dying! Sherlock is still a bit tipsy. His last drink for the month was about a hour ago. –JW

Haha, is he like hanging off the ceiling? Lol –GL

Pretty much, he is a crazy one! –JW

Did Sarah have fun? –GL

Yeah i think so, she is still asleep in my bed. I think alcohol got the better of her too –JW

Score? –GL

No, she wants to wait, i am okay with that. I really like her and if she needs time, time is what she will get :) –JW

Good for you, it takes balls to admit that to yourself. I wish i had your strength! –GL

Its not strength greg, its OMG SHE IS SO HOT, I WILL WAIT 100 YEARS IF SHE WILL MARRY ME! –JW

WOW you really do like her! –GL

You bet! - JW

There's just one thing... –JW

What? –GL

I kind of like Sherlock as well, i mean for Sherlock its more emotional than sexual... i mean we are so close... –JW

John... are you bi then? –GL

I guess, well now days that's not that strange is it? –JW

Well no, it's not a bad thing. I mean look at me and Mycroft. I say see how things go with Sarah. If things don't work out maybe look into going out with Sherlock. –GL

That makes a lot of sense. You do good advice, future Mr. Holmes! –JW

LOL, see you soon, get some sleep –GL

Will do –JW

**MYCROFT GROUP TEXT**

Thank you all for coming last night, it was wonderful, me and Greg are ever grateful to you all for your support and love and this wonderful time in both our lives! –MH

Bloody hell Mycroft are you trying to make me cry :) –JW

Aww baby that was so sweet! – GL

It was my pleasure to come Mycroft! Congrats x –Molly

Itwaslovelytocome, sorryidon'tknowwherethespacebuttenis. –mrshudson

Its the 0 button Mrs. H, -JW

Oh thanks john :) –MRS H

The evening was not completely awful... maybe if john would have let me drink a little more... –SH

Cold turkey Sherlock. No matter what! –JW

Ok that's all i wanted to say, me and greg need to get back to picking suits and all that. There's a lot to do! –MH

Okay bye everyone- JW

BYE –MRS H

Cho cho –molly

**Okay guys thats it for today. New one tomorrow, midday! Look forward to it. I have decided that chapter 20 will be the wedding! Enjoy everyone **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late upload, i didn't wake up until 2pm. So sorry. I will upload another today to make up for it. This is just a bit of Mycroft trying to get Sherlock involved in the wedding. Enjoy **

**MYCROFT TO SHERLOCK**

Sherlock. –MH

Yes my dear brother –SH

I need to ask you a great favour. –MH

I am not going to bring you another cake. You're getting married now. No cake... –SH

No not that. I was wondering if you would be my best man. –MH

Really? Don't you have other guy friends that can do it? –SH

Come on Sherlock. Do I look like the guy who has loads of guy friends? –MH

Ask the Prime Minister, you guys are good mates right! –SH

Admittedly he was an option but unfortunately he is busy that day, he did send a card though! –MH

Right. I guess I could spare a few hours that day... to be your best man...

Really? Sherlock do you mean it? –MH

Yes brother. But on the day I get 2 cigarettes, one before the wedding and one after! –SH

Fine, no more than 2 and that's it for 6 months. –MH

Agreed! –SH

Now we have to get you a suit –MH

I have a suit –SH

One collected of a dead guy who tried to kill you will not be suitable for my wedding –MH

Please. It's tailored, -SH

NO! –MH

Do i have to wear a tie? –SH

Yes, the same as me, john and greg. Its black with a white strip down the side. –MH

Egh –SH

Sherlock... –MH

Fine... i will wear your fucking tie. Is the suit black? –SH

Yes the suit is black, and don't swear. I would hate to tell mummy on you! –MH

I HATE YOU! –SH

See you tomorrow, for the fitting –MH

That will be tedious. –SH

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN **

I have to wear a suit. –SH

Lol –JW

Its not funny, I have to wear a tie! –SH

LOLOL! –JW

John... please... –SH

I bet you scrub up pretty good in a suit. –JW

I wear a suit every day, well kind of...-SH

You wear a blazer. And trousers –JW

Whatever! –SH

Is "Sarah" coming, to the wedding? –SH

Yes, well. If we are still together. –JW

It's most likely you won't be together. She's sleeping with a student doctor called Rob. –SH

FUCK OFF SHERLOCK. I DON'T CARE! –JW

You will when she tells you she's pregnant with robs baby :) –SH

John...? –SH

John? –SH

JOOOHHHNNN? -SH

**So this is the current state of it. Its a bit short, sorry **** hope you enjoy **


	12. Chapter 12

**My mum just came into my room and shouted at me for writing fanfitcion at midnight. Oh well. I hope you enjoy **

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

You were right, you smug basted. –JW

She was sleeping with him? –SH

Yes. And now she expecting a little baby boy. They have decided to become a couple, for baby's sake. –JW

I am sorry, -SH

No you're not. –JW

No I'm not... but she was a bitch. –SH

True story, I really liked her... –JW

I know you did mate. Do you want a smoke, I would be happy to join you! –SH

Sherlock, how many times do i have to say. When you smoke... you want drugs. Smoking is just the starter for you. no cigarette until the wedding! –JW

Egh, fine. Why must you be such a good man! –SH

You made me a better man, Sherlock. –JW

How? I am a knob head, you have told me many times. –SH

I believe you act like a knob head. I think underneath all the dickheadary, you are a great guy. And you helped me to move on from the war. –JW

How did we get from "you smug basted" to "you are a great man!" i will never understand you John Watson, but it's good to know you still like me! –SH

I do Sherlock, know come on we have to plan Greg's stag night! –JW

Do i have to go? –SH

No not really, not if you don't want to, but i still need help planning it? Now Greg is gay, do i get a male or female stripper? –SH

I am DEFO NOT COMING! And if i have to answer, then go female, most of the guys there are straight and lets face it a females body is considerably more appealing than a male's –SH

OK...thanks Sherlock, are you...umm...do you prefer...women to men...are...are you gay...? –JW

I am married to my work, but I see likes in both men and women. I could go for either, but i am not going to. This detective is in love with murder... –SH

That came out wrong...-SH

Oh ok, i gtg bye. –JW

Mmk get some milk! –SH

**INCOMING CALL- LESTRADE TO JOHN**

Hey buddy its Greg

Yes, i figured. Whats up?

Oh i just wondered are you free for a drink tonight?

Yeah! I would love to. Kings head, about 8

How about 7 i need to be back at 9

Yeah, 7 is fine. See you later.

Bye.

**THIS A STORY BIT. AT THE PUB, JOHN AND GREG**

With the amount john and Greg came to the kings head, the bar tenders knew them pretty well. Lastrade sat as the normal table in the corner of the room, waiting for johns arrival. Lastrade knew john was upset about loosing his girlfriend, and he also knew this meant things could go further with Sherlock. Greg felt this wasn't a convo to have on the phone, this was face to face.

John walked in the door, with the clear signs of a man who had just drank a entire bottle of whiskey. John sat at the table and looked at Greg; when john was at home he had to be strong for Sherlock, however when john was with Greg, he let himself down. John let out a long sigh, and with no warning he began to cry.

"john, mate, it's okay she was just one girlfriend, you will have plenty more."

Greg looked at his friend sadly, knowing that john was breaking inside.

" i am fucking 35 Greg, no one wants to date me. I am greying, my best friend is a drug addict, i drink so much each night, because i know where my life is going! No fucking where."

John put his head on the desk as the waiter came over with a bottle of vodka and 2 shot glasses.

"rough night john? This ones on us. Enjoy guys." The bar waiter walked away and thought how many times he say the doctor upset over a woman...

"john, what about Sherlock, you said you liked him, he certainly likes you. come on. You said that he said he would go out with a guy. maybe your that guy. you could change him!"

Greg... don't, he is married to his work, forget it. He hates me!"

John pounded 5 shots in a row. Pulling a face after each one. Greg stuck to beer, he wanted to stay sober for john, so he could look after him. At 10pm john was more drunk that lastrade had ever seen him. Even though he was supposed to be back at 9, greg had stayed to look after his friend. The doctor did 2 more shots before pulling his phone out to text Sherlock. Greg went to get a cab, leaving strict instructions for john not to leave. John texted...

Sherrrlockkk, whhhy doo yyou haute me2 –JW

John are you drunk? –SH

Mauybe –JW

I don't hate you –SH

I loovve you, i meeen likkked i reakly lihe you! i wiah you wrould lone mw too! Pllllleeeasse, divorce ur work, i lovve yo morr –JW

John your drunk, do you mean any of this. We will talk in the morning, come home. –SH

Onn ma wauy –JW

**So thats my fan fiction so far. I hope you are enjoying it. This one is a little longer, but i hope thats a good thing, please review and follow/favourite thanks **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, i won't say much, let's just get into it!**

**Let's start with story bit this time, i am sorry if you don't enjoy that type but this is what i am doing today. Apologies.**

Greg had brought john home at about half 11, john had walked up to Sherlock and collapsed on him. Greg left with a small wave and a concerned smile. Sherlock took john to his room and lay him down, with a bottle of water and a bucket. With that Sherlock walked back down to the sitting room and read the texts john had sent.

He re-read them again and again. All the texts, he began to deduce. There was a chance that john was just being nice, or he felt lonely, then there was the bigger chance that john maybe liked him. Sherlock thought more, all night. Then at 10am he went into john's room.

John was still asleep, snoring so loud. Sherlock had realised that after a long night drinking john would always snore. John slowly stirred and opened his eyes.

"Holy shit buckets. FUCK!"

"And good morning to you."

"What do you want Sherlock? I have no idea what the fuck I did last night and i probably regret it so please leave me alone,"

"Well i came in to tell you something that i have deduced!"

"tell me later, and make me some tea! I don't care about your deductions."

"this one is about you."

John sat up and looked at Sherlock angrily.

"what?"

Sherlock thought for a moment, about how his friendship had progressed with john. He would hate to mess that up. He started to feel something. A longing for love... for john... the fast and without even thinking Sherlock said...

"i deduce that after a long night drinking, you snore louder and more often." He then stood up and left the room. John slumped back down and went back to sleep. Trying to figure out what had happened that night.

When Sherlock got back down to his chair, he famously brought his hands to his mouth and rested them on this lips. He closed his eyes and whispered the 3 words that would change his life forever.

"I love him..."

**A short one tonight. And all story, you lucky people. I may upload another tonight. I have not been sleeping well lately so this is a good thing to do **** enjoy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again, i hope i am not annoying with how fast i update these, i just enjoy writing them so much **** lets go**

**SHERLOCK AND GREG**

Can you keep a secret? –SH

Yeah, why? –GL

I have some...news...-SH

Spill the beans –GL

I think i like someone –SH

Holy shit, the great Sherlock Holmes has feelings. –GL

-_- shut up. –SH

Lol who is this lucky person who has caught the attention of you? –GL

Umm promise not to tell anyone! Not even Mycroft –SH

Okay i promise, who is it? –GL

Its john... –SH

OMG that is so cute! Aww the detective and the blogger, so adorable! Have you told him? –GL

No, are you crazy? I can't tell him. He's my best friend. I love him as a mate. But he drunk texted me a load of stuff about him liking me and i just thought about everything he has done for me... and how he has affected my life... it just seems so right, yet so wrong... –SH

I know what you mean buddy. Well maybe you could tell him at the wedding, you know, romantic setting. Love in the air and all that, your on the dance floor, slow music starts to play, he leans in and you kiss him. Then you go back to the flat and have babies! - GL

Could you be more annoying? –SH

Yes i could be singing a song about your love :) –GL

I regret telling you! –SH

Okay mate i am sorry, you need to know its okay that you feel this way. if you don't wanna act on it, then just ask normal around him. Chill mate, it is going to be fine! –GL

Okay, i believe you. i gtg bye –SH

Bye –GL

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Greg wants to ask you something! –SH

Okay, why are you telling me this, -JW

he said you haven't replied to any of his texts. –SH

oh, i think i deleted his number...oops, can you text me it. –JW

yeah sure (phone number) –SH

thanks mate, i am cooking beef pie with homemade chips tonight! –JW

holy shit that sounds yummy! –SH

you are so bad at compliments it hurts :) –JW

LOL sorry. What time will dinner be? –SH

About 7, i am going to ring Greg now. Speak later! –JW

Okay and when you make dinner, don't move the rat and mouse intestines out of the vegtible draw! –SH

What!? –JW

I am experimenting if you can tell whether it's a rat or mouse just by its intestine, they need to be cold though! –SH

Okay don't tell me anymore. I wont move them –JW

Thanks' john, have fun with Greg. –SH

**JOHN TO GREG!**

Hey dude, sorry i accidently deleted your number –JW

Its cool, i was just wondering if, you would be my best man? –GL

No way! i would be honoured! –JW

Ahh thanks, well Sherlock is mycroft's and i needed one. I don't have many friends apart from the guys at the yard, and i didn't really want Anderson standing next to me while i get married, so i am asking you! –GL

I would love to! You can count on me. –JW

I bet i can. So stag night, how's the planning going? –GL

Pretty well, i just need to ask one thing, i talked this over with Sherlock but he didn't help much. Seeing as your gay, do you want a female stripper or a male stripper? –JW

When given the choice i will go with the female, she will be nicer to look at! –GL

Okay good because she is already booked. Next Friday. Only a week before the big day! Do you know if Mycroft is having a stag? –JW

Sounds good, and i think he, his mother and Sherlock are having dinner. You know how they are. Lol –GL

Sounds fun. I don't wanna be Sherlock on that dinner night! –JW

HAHA me neither, as much as i love Mycroft his mother is scary as shit. She has a moustache, its real! –GL

No way! i need to see this. I have to go mate i need to cook dinner, i will call you tomorrow! –JW

Okay bye then! –GL

**Yep thats it, 725 words, just about. I hope you like it, goodnight!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you are enjoying the series so far, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews i love reading them!**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

I really don't want to go to this dinner. –SH

Mate you have to, for Mycroft and your mother! –JW

But i don't like Mycroft and i hate mother –SH

You don't mean that! –JW

I do, have i told you about the Christmas of '91? –SH

Umm no, -JW

Right, so i asked for a microscope so i could carry out more experiments, my mother said i could get this. Come December 25th i was super excited. My mum had gone out on Christmas eve with her friends, and she never came back. So on Christmas day me and Mycroft rushed downstairs to see what Santa brought, and nothing was there, then in comes mother stinking of booze, singing jingle bells. She just fell onto the floor and pissed herself, right there in front of me and Mycroft. –SH

That sucks i am so sorry –JW

Its fine, i just really don't want to go... :) –SH

To bad, you have to. Its your brothers stag. –JW

Cant i come out with you? –SH

No i am going to Greg's stag, have fun with mummy :P –JW

I hate you. –SH

No you don't, i am far too loveable :) –JW

Not, :) see you later –SH

Have fun tonight –JW

I WONT –SH

**THIS IS A LITTLE STORY BIT ABOUT MYCROFTS STAG DINNER ENJOY.**

Sherlock left the flat at half past 6, he said goodbye to john, who was sitting on his chair laughing as he waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Sherlock, have lots of fun."

He sniggered and Sherlock scowled. Sherlock got a half hour cab ride to his mother's house. He stopped outside the house that he grew up in and looked at the white door. His was holding a bottle of wine that john had forced him to bring. Sherlock walked up to the door and knocked. Quick as a flash a older woman opened the door.

"sherly, darling!"

She pulled him in for a motherly hug, the detective stood still and let his mother suffocate him. Mycroft walked up to the front door.

"hello dear brother, thanks for the wine"

Mycroft took the wine of Sherlock and led them into the house. As Sherlock looked around the grand hallway, he clearly remembered once when he was 10, pushing Mycroft down the stairs then using the blood from his cracked open head to experiment on. His mother nearly killed him for that one.

They went into the grand dining room and they each shat about 4 chairs from each other on the table that could sit 20. Sherlock sat down and awkwardly smiled.

"Sherlock, why don't you tell me about your work."

"Umm, i am currently working on a double homicide. The murder of 2 men, both working for the secret service, any other connection has yet to be found..."

"Ooh that sounds...lovely...Mycroft tell me a bit more about Greg."

"He works with Sherlock; well he uses Sherlock to help out on cases. Greg is a Detective Inspector, head of his department."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, waiting for his mother's response.

"I am so proud of my oldest son. A high achieving member of the government, getting married! You're so perfect."

Sherlock looked at his mother, but stayed silent. Mycroft looked at his brother, suddenly realising what it must be like to be Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock stood up,

"Before dinner, i would like to go to the bathroom."

Sherlock left, and as he did he saw his mother's careless face. Being in this house, sitting at that table, it brought everything from his childhood. Sherlock was always the one that his mother disliked, and she always made Sherlock feel awful.

The detective went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, without even realising how he felt, Sherlock felt tears coming down his face. He was picturing himself as a young boy, in this same bathroom, all the boys were calling him names...sherlock saw the room go fuzzy, his mind was swimming back and fourth...

"Sherlock? Are you okay?"

Sherlock heard mycroft's voice through the closed door...

"M...m...mycrof..."

Then everything went black...

**So yeah pretty intense, this one has taken me a while to write, i hope you enjoy **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am updating a new chapter, because i left it on a big cliff-hanger. **

**This is a story bit first, i feel like this needs explaining lets get into it**

**MYCROFT TO JOHN**

John come to the hospital quick, Sherlock needs you. –MH

What the hell happened!? –JW

We were having dinner my mother was being pretty awful to him, i guess he was reminded of when we were younger... he collapsed. –MH

Holy shit, hang on i am on my way. good job Greg's stag isn't until Friday, -JW

Yes yes, now get down here! Sherlock is going in and out of consciousness, he keeps asking where you are. –MH

Okay i am in a cab! Is your mother there? –JW

No she had to go to bingo, as soon as he collapsed she said "this was fun" and got in a cab –MH

Wow she really hates Sherlock, -JW

Yeah she does, i feel bad for him. –MH

Okay, i am here what room? –JW

221 –MH

On my way, -JW

**THE STORY **

Sherlock was in the hospital bed in room 221 on the second floor of London hospital. John raced up the stairs, taking those 2 at a time. When he arrived at the door, Mycroft was outside waiting for him.

"John thank goodness. Come in please."

John burst through the door and rushed to Sherlock's side. John saw his eyes open a little.

"J...J...John..."

"it's okay, i am here,"

"w..wheres...m...m...myc..roft..."

"he's just outside, what happened?"

Mycroft came in through the door and looked at his younger brother. The government official felt his eyes fill up with tears. Sherlock had banged his head on the way down, he smacked it on the sink. A nurse came in and asked john and Mycroft to leave as she sorted out some tests.

"w...wha..." –john

"John calm down... they are just checking him because of the amount of blood there was when he fell, and hit his head. Also because of Sherlock's past in drugs they are seeing if he had taken any drugs before the accident. That could have been why he collapsed."

"shit..."

"john you are looking a bit pale, sit down mate, do you want a coffee?"

"No... I can't loose... him now...not after everything we have been...through."

"i know john, please stay calm though. "

"stay calm? STAY CALM? Your brother is fucking bleeding to death!"

"he will be fine, i know it!"

The nurse came out the room and spoke to the two worried men.

"hello boys, well the state of Sherlock is stable at the moment, the injury to his head is not as bad as we first thought. We are keeping him in until Friday, so we can make sure he doesn't abuse his medicine. Now doctor Watson, i understand you have a stag night that Friday, you are fine to go as long as someone is there to look after him, Mr Holmes, as his brother please take care of him while doctor Watson is busy."

"that seems all perfectly fine" –MH

"so he didn't collapse because of drugs?"

"no no doctor, he collapsed because of a certain memory that triggered a reaction. Mr Holmes you remember this happened when he was a boy. He fainted due to a unhappy experience. He said he was feeling under pressure. Like he was drowning, and the only person who could help him was miles away."

"oh okay, but he will be okay?"-JW

"yes Doctor, he will be fine. He just needs a little TLC."

"okay good. Can i go and see him?" –MH

"you want to see him?" –JW

"yes of course, he's my brother john, i told you the first day we met, i worry about him."

Mycroft walked into the hospital room and sat by his bed ridden brother. Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his brother, Mycroft had never seen his younger brother so vulnerable. Sherlock took out his hand from the covers and placed it on the side of the bed, Mycroft took his brothers hand and smiled.

"i...is..mother coming?"

Sherlocks eyes were rolling back into his head, Mycroft knew how badly Sherlock wanted his mother to care and he knew she never would, Sherlock was going back to sleep...

"yes Sherlock, she is on her way,"

Sherlock smiled and went to sleep. As his body resumed sleep mode, Mycroft stood up and wiped his eyes. He walked over to john and said.

"i am going to get a coffee, i will get you one. Stay with him, Doctor Watson."

"yes sir."

John went into Sherlock's room and sat down.

"you know something buddy, your brother does care, he really does..."

**Bit of a sad one today, tonights one will be happier. Its going to be gregs stag, get ready for some drunk texting, stripping and good times **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay story bit first of Sherlock coming home, drunk texts later**

Sherlock's head was aching. It was Friday morning and john had come to take him home.

"Are you alright buddy?"

"John, please, stop being a idiot. Yes i am feeling better, i am just annoyed i had to stay here all week."

"Sorry. They just wanted to make sure you were healing!"

"I know john. But this has been the worst week of my life, in fact the only good part was you and Mycroft being able to visit me."

"Good, well the week is over now, and you get a whole evening to hang out with Mycroft!"

"Yeah i guess. Let's go, I'm ready"

And with that they were leaving. The cab ride home was intense. John could sense that Sherlock was upset. In the whole time Sherlock was in hospital, his mother did not visit or call to check if he was okay. They pulled up to the flat and Sherlock got out. He still wasn't feeling great so john took the bags.

Mycroft was standing on the front door, holding his phone clearly talking to someone. He hadn't noticed the arrival of Sherlock and john so he continued to shout down the phone.

"no, i cant believe you"

...

"he was in hospital for a week!"

...

"It was not just a little bump!"

...

"just cus he was clumsy when he was little doesn't mean he is fine when he smacks his head on the sink!"

...

"you are awful! He is my little brother! Your son!"

...

"yes he is different, hes not mental!"

Mycroft looked up and noticed Sherlock imminently he said.

"i have to go, you know what consider yourself un-invited to the wedding! Good bye mother!"

Sherlock knew what Mycroft was doing, defending him... his mother...what had she said. Sherlock pulled a fake smile and went up to the flat. He was feeling dizzy again. he sat down and closed his eyes. John came in and put the bag in Sherlock's room.

Sherlock was back at the house. His mother and father were arguing. He was at the top of the stairs. His father hit his mother across the face. Sherlock screamed. His father left and slammed the door. Sherlock's mother ran up the stairs and grabbed Sherlock!

"your just like your scum bad father!"

She slapped Sherlock and threw him aside. She ran up the stair into Mycroft's room. Sherlock lay by the top of the stairs holding his face, when he heard his mother talking to his big brother...

"its okay dear.. mummy loves you..."

Sherlock was back in the flat, john was next to him. Looking concerned, Mycroft was next to him.

"Sherlock, your shaking..." –JW

"you called my name... are you okay? –MH

"please, i am fine, now john off you pop, stag night! Don't miss this for me!"

John thought for a moment and then stood up. He explained to Mycroft to keep a eye on him, then with a smile and pat on back he was gone. Sherlock looked at his brother and smiled.

"Sherlock... you were thinking about that night. The night father left. Weren't you?"

"yes... i was... i couldn't help it,"

"I remember you calling my name that night, you sounded terrified, you sounded like that tonight, are you sure your okay?"

"no..."

**TEXT MESSAGE BIT!**

**GREG AND JOHN**

Yo, hows Sherlock? –GL

He's okay, a little angry but okay all the same! Are we gonna get PISSED! –JW

Hell yes! I am so excited for the stripper, its been ages since i saw a naked chick! –GL

Your gay, its okay if you haven't seen a naked girl! –JW

Still :) –GL

I have just arrived see you in there! –JW

Okay! Ahh i see you :P –GL

**JOHN TO MYCROFT**

HOLY SHIZ BUCKETS MAN! Its sucks ur gay, the stripper was hawt! –JW

You haven't turned Greg straight have you? –MH

Nope, he is having a lap dance tho :) –JW

Fuck! –MH

Don't worry he's not enjoying it! –JW

Good, see you later! –MH

(**about 2 hours later)**

**INCOMING CALL JOHN TO MYCROFT**

Duuuuddddeeeee

John

Mee and yourrrr bboyyyfriennss havvve haddd allot tooooo drinnnnkkkkk (burb)

John...

(in the background lastrade shouts)

FUCK YES GTE THE 50 YEAR OLD VODKA, LETS DOOOO SOMMMMEEE SHOTTTTSSSS!

For fucks sake! –MH

Donttt worry myyycrofft wee will beee finnnnnnnnneeeeeee tomorrow

Goodbye john!

Byyyyyyeeeee!

(**hang up)**

**TEXTING- STAMFORD TO JOIHN**

I caannm see you! –MS

Hahaa I cam seee yo 2 –JW

We shoullld strippp for evvveryyone! –MS

Omg, thatt is ss sucj a goooood ideas! –JW

HANNG onb let me tavke mey sherry off –MS

Lol! –JW

(long story short mike Stamford and john stripped for the entire club. "

**Next morning**

**JOHN TO GREG**

hope that stag was good for you... –JW

yeah it was, although i only remember small parts... did we nearly get tattoos? –GL

OMG, i have a tattoo! I have a FUCKING DEAR STALKER HAT ON MY UPPER THIGH! Oh shit oh shit –JW

Hahahahahhahhahahah –GL

ITS NOT FUNNY MAN, OH IT REALLY KILLS OMG! –JW

Think before you ink john! Lololololololol have a nice day! –GL

**So yeah, i hoped you enjoyed that! I certainly enjoyed writing it. Another will be up later. Possibly not as long **


	18. Chapter 18

**So this one will be a bit shorter, however i will upload 2 tonight then tomorrow its the wedding yayay! I hope your looking forward to it!**

**GREG TO SHERLOCK**

John got a tattoo –GL

Really? –SH

Yeah its a dear stalker hat! –GL

Are you kidding? That amazing! –SH

No its true ask him! It's on his upper thigh! Lol –GL

That's brilliant, do you have one? –SH

Yes, i apparently got a M on my right buttock! –GL

Pleasant.-SH

I had Mycroft check this morning, he was crying with laughter, i don't really care, john's is funnier! –GL

True story, i am going to talk to him now! –SH

Lol, one more thing. How are you feeling? John said you had a few flash backs.? –GL

Yeah, nothing important. Just some times from my childhood. Its all good now! I think i was just over tired. –SH

Well as long as you are okay. So see you later, i am stopping by the flat to see john's upper thigh! –GL

Now now, keep your hands off my blogger! –SH

**A shorter one but fun all the same, i just can't wait to write the wedding. The wedding will be more of a story, hope thats okay! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little back story for this chapter: john is staying at the flat with greg and Sherlock is staying with Mycroft at his house. Its the night before the wedding and john and Sherlock are texting, **** a bit longer than last one.**

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

How is Mycroft? –JW

Good, he is making me practice vows with him. Egh! –SH

LOL are his long and boring? –JW

Yes, how is lastrade? –SH

He is fine, we are staying of the booze tonight. We are doing general wedding prep, and watching 27 dresses :) –JW

Haha, Mycroft is making me try on the suit, and the walk down the aisle. Since mother is no longer coming i have to take him down the aisle. –SH

Lol, Greg's father is taking him down the aisle, i just have to stand there and look pretty. –JW

That shouldn't be too hard for you ;) –SH

Lol Sherlock. I am trying on my suit now, i think it looks good! –JW

That's nice john. –SH

I cant believe they are getting married! –JW

Me neither, these past 3 months have gone so fast. With all that happened as well, it's incredible we are all still walking! –SH

Ikr, i am so happy you are okay now Sherlock! You have been so strong! I admire that a lot in you :) –jw

Thanks john, you haven't really had a easy few weeks either, what with all that about Sarah and rob, yet you still took care of me. I don't think i have thanked you yet. Thank you john for everything. –SH

Its okay mate, i did it because i care about you. you are a huge part of my life i would hate to loose you! –JW

I would hate to loose you john, without you i would still be a lonely old sod. Hell bent of cases, i would have no friends and no close family, you opened my eyes to the world. –SH

Boy Sherlock, this and watching 27 dresses, i am in floods. –JW

LOL! How's the tattoo feeling :P –SH

Hurty, i went to the doctor and he said as long as i don't wear shorts there is no reason for me to remove it, its allot of money for something i can hide. –JW

You cant hide it from me john, when you come out of your bedroom in boxers your thighs are revealed, hence i can see said dear stalker tattoo, -SH

Well i don't care if you see it! Your my best mate. It could have been worse. It could have been a S on my penis. S for Sherlock. Now that would have been bad. –JW

Omg i secretly hope that is what you have. You having S on your penis would just make my day! –SH

If someone reads back these texts they are gonna this we are gay! –JW

I don't care what people think john peoplethought i was gay when i was in uni, i was just like "step aside pesents for SWAG!" cus i am cool like that :) –SH

Oh Sherlock :P –JW

Well i better go, Mycroft wants a heart to heart. :( see you tomorrow –SH

Have a good night Sherlock, see you tomorrow hunny bunch :P –JW

You started having shots didn't you? –SH

I only had 3 :D –JW

See you tomorrow doctor Watson. :) –SH

Ooh i love it when you call me that ;) –JW

Easy with the drinks john, you don't wanna be hung over for the wedding! –SH

Yes Sherlock :) nighty nighty, :P x -JW

Night john, until the morning, -SH

**So the next one is the wedding, it will be up later cus i am out all day in town, so see you tomorrow goodnight guys **

ni


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is the long awaited wedding of Greg and Mycroft, i hope you enjoy it.**

In Greg's dressing room John was busy sorting out everything. There were so many bags, he still had a bad headache from all the shots they did the night before. Greg was looking at himself in the full length mirror.

"Do i look okay john?"

"Wow, you look amazing!"

Lastrade gave a weak smile and turned back to the mirror.

"i am more nervous than i thought!"

"It's okay, everyone feels that way when they get married."

"Okay... i hope Mycroft is okay, i doubt Sherlock is being much help."

John finished packing bags and putting them on the bed. When they were all packed and ready they both sat down on the couch and sighed. You only have one wedding, and this was Greg's.

Over in Mycroft's dressing room Sherlock was putting on his suit. Mycroft was already dressed and now combing through his hair for the billionth time.

"Okay, how is it now?"

"better than the last one, can you just leave your hair we have to go in a few,"

"How was the pre wedding fag?"

"Good thanks, it felt nice to taste it again."

"Right then. Ready?"

"Yep, lets go."

The 2 brothers left the room and walked down the hallway. When arriving outside the ceremony door, Mycroft had a peek.

"There are so many people."

"they're here because you invited them."

"i know, but still."

"Okay, we are going there in about 2 mins."

"Phwww, i am nervous."

"why?"

"never mind."

John got the call they were top head down in 2 mons and go straight through. Greg did one last check of his attire and left the room after john. The boys arrived just in time to see Sherlock going in after Mycroft, Sherlock turned and saw john and gave him a big grin. As Sherlock went through john smiled and mouthed to him.

"good luck!"

Sherlock nodded and closed the door. John peeked through the door to see Greg's father coming to collect him. John stood still as the two men walked Down the aisle. Then shortly after john followed. He took his position behind Greg and opposite Sherlock, john gave Sherlock a sneaky smile and Sherlock gave a internal chuckle.

As the wedding proceedings continued Sherlock and joh just found themselves amongst all the romance and love of the wedding!

Then came the vows. Sherlock passed Mycroft his vows and stood back, then he began.

"Greg. I always knew you through Sherlock, i say knew you, i knew of you. you were always around. I grew closer to you and i jut felt so comfortable around you. as many of you know i am not a very normal man to hang around, o the fact that you could keep up with my busy life style was a turn on in itself. Greg i am so glad we met, you are perfect in every way. and i look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

Mycroft pu his vow in his pocket and started to choke up. despite Sherlock's boredom he had he biggest smile on his face, his brother was in love and he was so happy for him. Next up it was Greg's turn.

"right, Mycroft you are insane. You kidnap john, you spy on Sherlock, you have a fast receding hair line. However i have never loved someone more. You are the best part of me. Something about the way you talk, the way you move, you just fill that part of me up. I love you Mycroft Holmes, and all the quirks that come with you. never leave me Mycroft, never..."

Greg himself was now crying. John passed him a tissue and he dried his eyes. The vicar pronounced them married and allowed them to kiss. Sherlock flinched at the sight of his brother snogging Greg. John raised his eyebrows at Sherlock and Sherlock backed down, as if to say sorry.

They walked down the aisle and shook hands as they went.

"congrats."

"good luck guys"

"i wish you help and happiness!"

Were just a few things they heard while coming down the aisle.

Before they knew it they were in the reception, glasses chiming, and people laughing. John and Sherlock were sitting next to each other. They watched as the newlyweds took up the position on the floor for the first dance. John smiled as he saw how in love they were.

"It's sweet isn't it?"

"I guess..."

"You guess, do you not even find this heart warming."

"Not really, i just wish it was happening to me..."

Sherlock let the words out of his mouth before he could even think about it. John looked at him with surprise and excitement.

"You want to get married?"

"I see it as a possibility."

"Really?"

"Yes, i would have to fine the correct mate of course."

"Clearly, do you have any ideas of someone you would like to marry?"

"a couple maybe."

Sherlock looked at john and smiled.

"Do you want to dance?" –SH

"sure..."

John and Sherlock went to the dance floor and merged into the many dancing couples. John rested his hand on Sherlock's hip, while Sherlock's was on johns back. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing each what they wanted, but to afraid to admit it.

Sherlock suddenly pulled away.

"Sherlock?"

"I'm sorry john, i have to...umm... do a thing."

And with that he was gone, leaving john alone on the dance floor, surrounded by all the love he wished he could have...

**I hope you enjoyed the wedding one, tonights will e a bit awks but i hope still good! enjoy**


	21. Chapter 21

**So this one will be a bit awkward but i hope you still like it. **

**A week after the wedding**

**GREG TO JOHN**

Its honeymoon time bitch! –GL

Lol i hope you have a fun time! –JW

Oh we will, we plan to relax and have a bit of the sex, -GL

Have you been drinking? –JW

Yeah just a bit though. Free booze for the newlyweds! –GL

Okay buddy go easy, have fun! –JW

Thanks john, have fun with sherly. –GL

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Are you planning on coming home tonight? –JW

No, i need to think. –SH

You always say that. About what? –JW

Things... –SH

Descriptive. I am cooking Mac and cheese. -JW

Tempting... but no i really have to do something tonight, i will be bck, just around midnight –SH

Okay, i will save you some. –JW

Thanks john, see you later. –SH

**Goes back in time to the wedding night JUST A LITTLE STORY BIT, TO KIND OF EXPLAIN SHERLOCKS DISSAPEARANCE AT THE WEDDING btw its the night Sherlock left the wedding**

Sherlock was out. He was in his famous black coat with a woolly scarf wrapped round his neck. The freezing English winter had got the better of even Sherlock Holmes. The detective walked around the streets of London thinking deeply. He had just left the wedding. Leaving john stranded in the dance floor, he wondered what his best friend was doing now. Was he dancing with a girl who saw him on his own and decided he needed cheering up, (Sherlock hoped not) or was john back at the table? Drinking wine and thinking of what he could have done wrong.

Sherlock reached a empty road and sat down, right in the middle, something about the danger helped him to think. After a hour or so he stood and walked to his favourite park. He walked around the old trees and weaved through the dark red paths. Soon he appeared next to a bench, there was someone on it. Sherlock backed into the shadows, he saw john.

John was sitting cross-legged on the bench holding his phone. Sherlock could just see that john was crying. The doctor had no idea that anyone was within a mile of him, it was 2:30 in the morning so he doubted anyone would hear.

"For fucks sake Sherlock, why did you have to go."

John began to talk to himself, stammering through his tears.

"it was so nice... so perfect, was it that strange to be dancing with a guy? It was a gay wedding, who cares?"

"I thought you liked me. I like you. heck I love you. your my best friend and i honestly couldn't see myself marrying anyone else."

John pulled out a bottle of wine in a brown paper bag from his coat and drank from it. Sherlock watched, now tears in his own eyes. John stood and attempted to walk back to the flat. Sherlock watched from the shadows as his best friend zig zagged in crazy lines through the park.

"I know john, I'm sorry..."

Sherlock took a last look at his friend and ran back to the flat. He collapsed in his bed until he heard john come home. Even then he did nothing, he listened as john stumbled up the stairs. At 4am Sherlock heard a rough noise, john was being sick. Not the first time, Sherlock let it happen until he heard.

"DAMN IT SHERLOCK!"

Upstairs john was huddled on the floor, his eyes uncontrollably crying, Sherlock was killing him, john had never been so angry at Sherlock.

**For the next week Sherlock went out walking each night. He wouldn't get back until late, leaving john even more hurt as he thought he had done something wrong.**

**I hope you liked it. Next one will be happier i promise. And i hope you are fan of johnlock because i think they are going to get together, maybe have a relationship. Sorry if that's not your thing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am aware that some of you are not johnlock fans however this chapter will be johnlock, well at least the start of it, my plans are to further it as a relationship. And just to continue it as long as possible, if some of you don't like that you can stop reading but i am really proud of this so yeah. Enjoy and please review.**

**JOHN TO GREG.**

How was the honeymoon? –JW

Amazing. We dined, we drank, and we took walks down the beach. Perfect. How was your week? –GL

Aww that's sounds nice. My week was shit. I love Sherlock more than ever yet he continues to blank me out. –JW

I wish there was something I could do. –GL

There is nothing. Maybe I should move. –JW

No don't do that just wait it out, I have to run, I will text you in a bit. –GL

Okay. –JW

**GREG TO SHERLOCK**

What's your shit mate? –GL

Umm, its brown and sometimes long, depending on what john made for dinner. It takes a few hours sometimes to clear myself out... why do you ask? Have you taken like me and have started experiments? –SH

No you prick, and that is disgusting. What is up with you and john? –GL

You really should have been clearer, and I don't understand. There is nothing. –SH

There bloody well is. He loves you, he has just been texting me about how you have been blanking him. You just do not see how much he loves you. You're insane Sherlock. –GL

He does? Don't be stupid, he is straight. Maybe I have been blanking him, but it's just for is safety, I love him and I need to keep him safe. –SH

Don't play that card with me Sherlock Benedict Martin Holmes. That is a bunch of shit, and you know it. You love him, you want this. But you are just too afraid that he might shut you down. Well i know john and he would never do that, so grow a pair of balls and TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL! –GL

Wow you were raping that caps button. And fine, you know what, I do love him. And I am afraid, because if things don't work out then i loose my only real friend. –SH

I know you're scared. But you have to take this risk. You are perfect for each other, now go. Make this happen. –GL

Ugh, fine. See you later. –SH

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Coming home tonight? Like I even need to ask. –JW

Yes. I am. –SH

Really? –JW

Yes. I have a deduction I must share with you. we will have to talk at length about it. –SH

Is this another from your case? Because talking about a government official that may or may not have been killed by the prime minister is not good dinner talk. -JW

No you twit, i would never talk about a case at dinner, i learned that from when i talked about the man who fell through our window and half his leg was stuck in our living room. You through mashed potato at me. –SH

Good, at least you have learned something from our time together. What is this deduction then? –JW

It's about us. You and me. I deduct we would be a good couple together. –SH

Honestly. Sherlock don't mess with me. I still have some mash! –JW

No john, this is real. I love you... –SH

I love you too, you prick head. –JW

**So this one is happier, i hope you enjoyed, see you again tonight. Around 2am. Will that do **


	23. Chapter 23

**So I don't think this needs much intro. Let's go.**

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Are we really doing this? –JW

Yes, are you scared? –SH

A bit. I am more scared you will dump me and get beck together with your work. –JW

John i would never do that. Only if you were annoying, maybe :) –SH

Don't even joke. What time are we going out then? –JW

7pm, king's head I believe. Mycroft is so boring when he makes us celebrate things. –SH

I know, but he is buying the drinks, only water for you Sherlock. –JW

You are as boring as Mycroft. Come on drunken Sherlock is funny! –SH

No. Yes drunken Sherlock may be funny, but hung-over Sherlock is awful. –JW

How would you know? –SH

Do I need remind you of what happened last time I let you drink? –JW

I got a bit drunk... –SH

No, you got really drunk, then stole a taxi, drove around the city until you found a shop with big glass windows, drove into it, ran away and puked in an old woman's face. –JW

That was a great night. –SH

You got fined £2000. –JW

Still. :( just one drink... –SH

No. I don't care if its fags, alcohol or drugs. Cold turkey. End of. –JW

Meany :( -SH

Oh you'll get over it. see you tonight –JW

I am not happy –SH

I know. –JW

Love you. –SH

Yeah love you too. You twit. –JW

:) –SH

**SHERLOCK TO MYCROFT**

Do we have to have a party? –SH

It's not a party, it's a double date. I am bringing Greg and you are bringing John. –MH

But we all know each other, what's the point? –SH

The point is to have fun, now john is on bored so grow a pair and except that it is happening. –MH

Why is everyone telling me to grow testacies, I have some. –SH

It's a saying. See you tonight. –MH

Or will you? Goodbye ;) –SH

Don't winky face me Sherlock Holmes. I will call our mother. –MH

What for texting a winky face, you are so cowardly Mycroft. Why don't you grow a pair, eh? That's right I went there ;) –SH

Good bye Sherlock –MH

Goodbye brother dear. –SH

**MYCROFT TO JOHN**

That blue tie does not go with the suit; try the black tie next to the mirror. –MH

Mycroft! No! That's not okay. You cannot just look through my window while I am changing! I know we are both gay but you are married! To one of my best mates! –JW

Chill john, I was simply stating a fact. And I only just tuned in. I wasn't here when you were naked. –MH

:Z I hate you, you know that? –JW

No you don't. There you go. That tie looks much better. Now run a comb through your hair and put some shoes on. It's nearly 6:45 –MH

Stop spying on me. And I will see you in a bit :( -JW

Goodbye john. –MH

**MOLLY TO JOHN**

I hear you and Sherlock are going out? –molly

Yes we are. –JW

That's great! :) Now I have two sets of gay best friends, I am so going to look amazing with all the fashion advice! –molly

Lol I don't know how much help I will be! Maybe Mycroft :) –JW

Maybe, I am sure you will do fine. You look amazing in all those jumpers. –molly

Come on molly, you're better than sarcasm. –JW

LOL, see you later :) –molly

:) –JW

**SO I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. NEXT ONE IS THE CELEBRATION DINNER, SO STORY PART **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so story part. Please review, and follow, favourite and all that.**

**STORY **

Sherlock and john left the flat at 10 to 7; they gave a quick wave to Mrs. H then went to find a cab.

"Those boys," Mrs. H said, "About time they got their act together" she smiled and went back to cooking.

Sherlock opened the door for john and the baker street boys took the 10 minuet journey to the king's head. On the way john looked at Sherlock. The man he had loved for so long, now he was finally able to show it, it felt weird, but good.

Sherlock starched his hand across to john.

"Ready?"

"No, but I guess I have to be,"

The boys hopped out the cab and walked hand in hand to the kings head. Greg was waiting with Mycroft holding three bears and a diet coke. As they walked to the table Sherlock whispered,

"3 strikes from Mycroft then we leave,"

"Deal,"

John squeezed Sherlock's hand then they sat down.

"Well isn't this wonderful, me and Greg have been waiting for you two to get together."

"That's wonderful Mycroft, me and john had no idea you wanted us to be together so badly."

"Well we did, now tell me dear brother; have you set a wedding date?"

Sherlock looked at john, and john looked at Sherlock, they both had thought the same thing. Sherlock mouthed to john.

"Strike one."

Mycroft raised his eyebrows and Greg gave john a look as if to say sorry.

"Listen Mycroft, me and Sherlock have only just started going out, and we are not sure what is going to happen, he is my best friend and we are just seeing id this will last. Even if it doesn't he is still my best friend and we will still be friends. Don't try and rush us into something. And stop spying on us."

Mycroft sat up a little then nodded.

"Okay john, you have a point. I will but out of your lives. Just promise me you will be safe and happy and don't do anything stupid."

"We won't Mycroft, no need to worry. "

And that was all said and done. For the rest of the evening the boys had quite a lot of fun. They drank and ate, talked about everything. Sherlock and Mycroft reminisced about childhood times and told the other 2 about them. Like when Sherlock shaved off all their mother's hair in her sleep and taped it to Mycroft's chest because earlier in the day he had said how all the other boys had chest hair and he didn't, young Sherlock loved to help his brother. Or when Mycroft went to university and Sherlock strapped himself to the car so Mycroft wouldn't leave him along with their mother. Funniest of all would be when their mother refused to cook dinner so the boys brought 10 packets of mini cupcakes and put them in her bed. She slept on icing, then it hardened and she was stuck in the bed.

For the first time in a long time Sherlock was having fun. He and his brother were getting along. All was okay in the world. John was Greg was talking about football, Mycroft and Sherlock looked at their sporty partners and laughed because they had no idea what a "defender" or a "kicker" was.

All seemed right in London. Until that familiar name popped up. The bar tender picked up a call.

"Call for a Jim Moriarty? Anyone, Jim Moriarty?"

The other hadn't heard, but Sherlock looked across the room to see a man who he loathed standing by the door. Jim blew a kiss to Sherlock then bounced out the door. Just at that moment Sherlock received a text.

Oh Sherlock, having fun? Not for long –JM

Leave me alone –SH

No, i will burn you. Get ready to feel pain like you have never felt it before. –JM

Catch you... later... –SH

No you won't... –JM

**BIT OF A CLIFF HANGER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 bitches! **

**JOHN TO GREG**

Thanks for tonight it was really fun! –JW

Haha its okay, we had a good time. How is Sherlock? –GL

Good, Sherlock is good. He is making us tea right now. For the first time in ever –JW

Haha, I am really happy you guys are together –GL

You're not the only one mate, I am pretty pleased :) –JW

LOL what are your plans for the evening? –GL

Well Sherlock is pretty sleepy; he said he is just going to bed. –JW

Do you guys share a bed now? I mean have you had sex? –GL

Short answer, no and no. The thing is Sherlock is kind of introverted, we talked about it and we decided that we would wait until he is ready. He is a virgin, and it's a big thing. Even for Sherlock. –JW

Well it's good you are respecting Sherlock's choices. It is probably the best thing for now, Sherlock is an interesting bloke. –GL

Well I love him and it only seems fair. And you're telling me, he is crazy but brilliant. –JW

Shall we toast? –GL

To what? –JW

To the doctor and the detective. –GL

To the doctor and the detective. :) –JW

Right, i am going to bed. See you tomorrow. –GL

Goodnight. –JW

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Hi –SH

Sherlock you are in the kitchen, why are you texting me. –JW

Couldn't be bothered to talk. –SH

Right, what do you want? –JW

Do you want to watch a film? –SH

Sure, what film? –JW

Well it's more of a TV show. Doctor who? –SH

Yeah sure, you have the box-sets, fire it up! –JW

Doing it, -SH

I know, I see you walking towards me. –JW

Love you –SH

John put his phone down and whispered.

"love you too."

**SHERLOCK TO JIM MORIARTY**

What are you planning? –SH

Everything... –JM

No tell me. –SH

Well Sherlock, look at you and john cuddled up on the sofa, isn't it cute? –JM

Jim? What do you want? –SH

To see you beg... –JM

I have never begged in my life –SH

Twice –JM

Just leave John out of this. –SH

Oh Johnny boy? He won't be hurt, for now, I don't know if i will kill him yet. My plan is still in the making. –JM

Jim, just, hurt me, burn me, and kill me for all I care just don't harm john or any of my friends –SH

Does that mean i get Mycroft? He isn't your "friend" –JM

NO! Keep away from Mycroft. –SH

Sherlock, baby, you have to give me something; I am just dying to see you cry. –JM

Just stop! STOP! I have nothing to give you. –SH

Yes you do, your life... –JM

I don't care about my life. –SH

Then I want john's –JM

No, please I will ask you for the last time, he is my everything, don't hurt him. –SH

You better keep a eye on your blogger, I am ready to pounce Sherlock. I will leave you two alone now, but i am always watching Sherlock, don't worry. Daddy's looking after you. –JM

**STORY**

Sherlock put away his phone and smiled and john who was curled up next to him. John's eyes were closing. They were barely 2 episodes in. Sherlock looked at his boyfriend. His best friend. His everything. He hated to think what Moriarty was going to do. But he had to keep john safe.


	26. Chapter 26

**So lets start with a story bit. Things are about to get very bad in baker street :) this is the build up to... spoiler... the fall :O**

**Story**

John and Sherlock were cuddled deep in the sofa, John was asleep with his head resting on Sherlock's chest. It was midnight, Sherlock knew John had work so using all his might, Sherlock lifted john into his arms and carried him into John's own room. He settled him down and tucked him in. Whispered goodnight then left.

Sleep was not a option tonight, he picked up a book and flicked to the first page and began to read. 10 pages in he saw read paint all over the page...

I.O.U

Sherlock threw the book to the other side of the room. He stood up and walked to his chair; he turned on the TV and put on BBC 1. The late night news was flashing.

"Over 100 people have died in a freak train accident in London, at the moment there is no known terrorist connection. Let's go to George on the scene, how are we George?"

"Hello Kristy, things down here are a bit of a mess. Many bodies are still being dragged out and identified. A body of a young woman has been found, we cannot release her name, however her age 23. On her body the doctors found a large marking. Over her stomach and upper chest 3 letters were written in red paint. It looks to be something of a acid nature. I.O.U. Police are still trying to find a connection. Back to the studio."

"Thank you George, later on tonight..."

Sherlock sat up as he watched the news. Every cell in his body was alive. He walked over to the post, sure that he had seen something like it before. And there, a large brown package. A note on the side.

"i know you love those body parts Sherlock, i hope this one tickles your fancy."

Sherlock opened the package to find a clear plastic tub, he opened it and saw 3 fingers taped to the bottom of the tub... on each a acid had corroded a letter onto them.

I.O.U

It was following Sherlock everywhere. He had to go to bed. This was driving him crazy. He fell to his mattress and fell asleep almost imminently.

At 7am he woke to the sound of John i his room. John sat on the bed and gently woke Sherlock up.

"I am going to work, see you in a bit. Love you."

Sherlock mumbled a love you too, revived a peck on the lips from john then was all alone again.

John hopped in a cab and took the short trip to his work. He was one of the favoured doctors to everyone so he entered like he owned the place. His favourite nurse, Amy, was there with the morning coffee.

"Good morning Amy, busy day!"

"Morning John! Daily mail is on your desk."

"Thank you!"

The thing about John was that because he was gay all of the girls instantly loved him. He had about 20 girl best friends at the hospital. In the breaks they would sit and chat. He loved his assistant, she was called Katherine.

"Morning Doctor Watson! How are you?"

"I am brilliant. Here is the latest vogue magazine, i saw you reading one last week, so i picked it up for you!"

"Aw thanks john! Let me just get the patient schedule for today!"

"It's okay. And thank you,"

Just at that moment Sarah, John's boss and former girlfriend, walked in. A lovely baby bump was growing, show scoffed.

"Morning Sarah! Can't talk, busy, busy, busy. I have like a billion people to see today, and i need to fit in lunch with Sherlock and a coffee break with the girls"

"yes yes John, that's fine, i just needed to give you this, this, and this."

She handed him a series of files and books.

"Cheers. Right must get on. Bye!"

The thing about john was that he was just nice to everyone. That's why everyone loved him, even the guys loved him. Not many of tem cared he was gay. As john settled down in his chair, his best mate at work came in.

"Johnny boy!"

"Graham! What you doing in this early mate?"

"i don't know, got bored at home, thought i would come and do some paper work."

"You are the only doctor in the world who comes in to do paper work voluntarily!"

"Haha, that's not true, anyway are you still goof for footy this weekend?"

"Ahh and the real reason he came is revealed. Yeah i am still good. Meet at the king's head after?"

"yep. Is your mate Greg still coming? We need him to play so we have enough."

"Yeah he is still coming as far as i know. Right now, get out of my office! I need to see a patient" (john said this jokily)

"Alright mate, see you in a few. Am i invited to girls break?"

"Yeah sure. You are just jealous because all the girls hang out with me!"  
"No?! How dare you accuse me of that... But you will set me up right? With hot jenny?"

"Yes of course i will you twit, now beat it i have work to do."

Graham left and john stated seeing patients. By lunch time he only had 3 more. He stepped out for a hour to have lunch with Sherlock. When he got a text.

And the games begin, Doctor Watson. So lets play. –JM

John, put his phone away and ignored it. He hailed into a cab.

"Baker street please mate."

"You know John, its rude not to reply."

The cabby turned around and smiled. Moriarty, john was too stunned to talk.

"Well john, i am sure how i feel about baker street, let's go on a adventure."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 please **

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

**( 1:15pm)**

John you are an hour late for lunch, are you okay? –SH

(1:22pm)

I am assuming you are surgery and can't come home. This is okay but you will pay tonight. I will cook! –SH

(1:37pm)

John please just let me know you are okay? –SH

(3:33pm)

Okay John, enough you still haven't told me what you are doing. Just... what time will you be home? –SH

(5:52pm)

John this is not funny anymore, I am worried sick. Are you mad at me or something. –SH

(6:24pm)

John Hamish Watson you answer this text right now or I will call the police! –SH

(8:42pm)

John I am really scared now. What is happening? -SH

(9:10pm)

Okay I am ringing lastrade. This has to be sorted out. –SH

**JIM TO SHERLOCK**

Ooh naughty boy, I don't think so. Leave the police out of this Sherlock. You wouldn't want john here to get hurt would you? –JM

No. No please no. Give him back! –SH

Oh tut tut tut Sherlock. I don't think so. Daddy's had enough now. Just sit tight and he won't be harmed. Can you wait until 3:15pm tomorrow to see him? Come to the roof on st bards, and you will get your Johnny boy back. –JM

Fine... just please, can I speak to him...? –SH

Sure, why not! –JM

**INCOMING CALL JIM TO SHELROCK**

John? John are you there?

(A broken voice answers)

Yes Sherlock, I'm here. Please stay calm.

Where are you, I will get help?

I...can't say...

Please... I want to help you.

Just forget me. DONT COME TOMORROW PLEASE HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!

(As John shouted the words, Sherlock heard Moriarty down the line.)

That is it John. Prepare for a night of hell...

( The line went silent and Sherlock listened, suddenly a burst of screaming emerged. John was being beaten with a lead piping.)

SHERLOCK! SHERRRLOCK!

(Sherlock couldn't hold his tears. They rumbled down his face.)

JOHN! MORIARTY YOU STOP THIS NOW! HE IS MY...only friend...

Why don't you ring the police Sherlock... oh wait that will only cause him more pain. See you tomorrow.

**STORY BIT**

And with that the line was dead. Sherlock fell to the ground screaming. Mrs. H hopped up the stairs,

"Are you okay dear..."

Before Sherlock could answer he got a text

Tell the old lady and I will give a special present to our john. –JM

O...okay. –SH

Sherlock stood up, Patted Mrs H on the shoulder and left to go to his room. Sherlock spent the night awake, wondering what awful thing was happening to his John right now.

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

"Why him... just take me..."

**So yeah. Expect another later tonight :P**


	28. Chapter 28

**I realise the cliff hanger was bad in the last one, im afraid there will be a few more of those in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Lets get on then**

**STORY BIT**

Sherlock had another sleepless night, he usually had these because of a case. Tonight's was his fear for John. Sherlock was a much closed man, he did not feel the way other people felt. He divorced himself from anything that could resemble humanity. This thing with John however brought out something he had only experienced one before. Such a awful heart retching pain that is powerful enough to kill.

The last time Sherlock felt like this was when he was a child.

As a young teen Mycroft had health problems. Sherlock went in everyday that Mycroft was in hospital to see him. He brought games, cards, chocolate and anything else his brother wanted. Their mother, though she loved Mycroft considerably more, did not care. She paid for his treatment, but she never came. She sent the nanny with Sherlock.

Anyways one night Mycroft had a severe attack. He was not breathing and the doctors said he was unlikely to live. That night Sherlock had felt something so human. He cried for the night by his un-conscious brother's bed. Until morning when Mycroft opened his eyes. It turned out the doctors mixed up the charts. Mycroft reaction was due to a student doctor giving him the wrong meds.

Sherlock swore that day to never let his real side out because when he did, he got crushed.

He sat up in his bed. It was 11:50am, Sherlock got up and got dressed ready for meeting moriarty. The 3 hours flew by. Sherlock had lost track of time and before he knew it, he was in a cab on the way to st bards.

He arrived to see a figure standing on the roof, moriarty. He ran up the stairs twp at a time and burst through the roof door.

John.

The man he loved was tied up in what seemed to be old clothes. He was kneeling and crying. Fresh blood dripped down his head. Dry blood stained his entire being. Sherlock removed the gag.

"John, oh my goodness."

"s..sh..Sherlock... un..tie...me..dear..."

Sherlock quickly untied him. John weekly stood up and faced his partner. In one fast motion he slapped Sherlock.

"you bastard! If i had never met you last night would never have happened! He wants you. leave!"

"now Johnny boy, warning him didn't do you any good before did it?

Jim, emerged from the corner. Smiling and holding a big ass gun.

"Okay john, you can sit down. Off you pop take a nap or something. Ok Sherlock i am going to skip to it. John had had a rough knight, now you need to make a choice."

Sherlock came in closer and Mycroft, smiled.

"You jump off that building or i throw john off the building. Simple as that. There are 2 men, who will kill john unless they see you fall. So Sherlock i have to ask you...

John, or Sherlock? The blogger or the detective? The gay boy or the other gay boy? Time to make a choice Sherlock"

"Die or i will kill him..."

**OMG SUSSPENSE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lets get straight in shall we, its a story bit again, im sorry. The next few chapters will be texting.**

Sherlock looked over at the cowering John. He knew he would have to die. Sherlock walked over to the edge but before so he smiled at moriarty.

"I would hate to feel like you, to even be you, life is more important than killing one after the other. Look what your missing out on, love... family... friends... I pity you Jim."

Sherlock walked to the edge and looked down, when a neat thought popped into his head. He laughed. A full on laugh, he had nearly gone along with Jim's stupid plan.

"They don't need to see me fall, they could watch you, right. And john could leave right now. I could send him on his way, back to the flat. You would never get your filthy hands on him. If i have you."

"Oh Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Baby please. Its true you could just throw me over the edge then you and old lover boy over there could merry on down. But that's not going to happen Sherlock... and you know it. Because now I do not even have you to beat. I have got go, and without you my life would just be too boring! I guess i will just have to..."

To break himself off from talking moriarty shot himself in the mouth, blowing half his head out with his own gun. The 2 men would know it was not Sherlock. Sherlock took a long deep breath. He knew this was it. he was doing this for John. To save his beautiful Doctor and so he could live a little longer. This was so unfair. Right first of all, John was still up here, he didn't want John to see him die. He walked over to his best friend.

"John, you are going to go to sleep now. And when you wake up to are going to check your phone, okay i have it here. You are to look at it, and just know how sorry i am for this. Because i love you and this is not going to be easy... in a few years maybe i could come back... just maybe... if you wish really hard... and just remember me, oh John remember me..."

Sherlock stood up, he had tears running down his face. He needed to send a text to molly...

Molly, code sequence Jellybean sweets. Put into action. In 10-15 minutes come up to the roof, john is here, look after him. I will see you soon. –SH

Okay, its ready, see you on the other side. –molly

Sherlock looked at John a final time, he then looked at his phone and called john, it went to voice mail and he left one.

"John, this is my note, that's what people do leave notes. Don't forget me, please John just remember, remember what Jim did to you, and remember how on this day i wiped your slate clean. Start again Doctor Watson. Get married. Be safe John, my wonderful, wonderful man, without you i would still be bitter. I am ready to say goodbye to this world, to be honest you were the only good thing that ever happened to me. This world is a better place with you in it John. Just please remember just one thing, if you forget everything else. I love you... I love you more than my work. I Love you..."

Sherlock hung up and stood on the edge of the roof. Tears were pelting down his face. Hitting the floor. It would be a long time until he saw John again. it was time to let go. His mission had only just begun...

**Just so you all know, i cried writing this, because i am a pussy, and the next one will be worse. Good luck **


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay guys, sad one, get ready for emotions.**

Sherlock took one last look at the man he loved, then fell. The ground was flushing into him, then she felt the weight off his body and code jelly bean sweets part 2 could go ahead.

Molly rushed up to the roof, she looked down and saw Sherlock lying on the ground, time to get john and move into part 2. She rushed to john and shook him awake.

"John, John, S...Sherlock... he...jumped off the roof..." the tears streamed down her own face when she saw the expression on john's face.

"No, no, no, NO!"

He saw how serious she was. He rushed to the edge of the building and saw Sherlock. He turned around, his face melting into the tears. That's when he saw Jim, lying dead on the floor.

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

John rushed out of the door and ran downstairs. Pacing quickly to the body on the street. People were crowed round, john didn't care. She pushed and shoved to Sherlock's side. People tried to drag him away...

"get off me, he... he's my...boy friend... Sherlock... please... please no..."

He grabbed Sherlock's hand and lay down next to him.

"no, you said it was forever, why would you lie, you promised me Sherlock, just stop... just stop this... don't do this... not to me... please... don't... be... dead..."

A random woman dragged a screaming John away. He closed his eyes as Sherlock's body was hoisted up onto a long bed. He sat in the road, many people crowded him. Doctors, nurses, police men. John was still bleeding from his encounter with Moriarty.

"GET OFF ME!"

A doctor grabbed him and pushed him in a wheelchair. Molly emerged from around the corner and rushed to him.

"John, John it's okay, shh its okay. It's okay now, leave him, I will take him up.

John tried to get out of the chair.

"IT IS NOT OKAY!"

Molly held him down while a doctor gave him some sleep drug. His tear filled eyes slowly closed and everyone in the street stopped.

"Its okay everyone, thank you for your participation, you can all go home, we need to take john to the hospital, and remember do not breathe a word to anyone about this, John has to be kept in the dark for this to work."

Everyone moved and left. Molly took john up to a hospital room. He slept for a few hours then woke up with many wires poking out of him. His face was no longer bloody, his cuts had been covered up. Here was one however that no one could heal. The one on his heart, the one Sherlock has caused, the one only Sherlock could fix.

**Hello, so this is chapter 30! Next one will be sad also, but it will be a texting one so happy times. There will a quite a few chapters with no Sherlock, then he will come back say around chapter 35-40.**


	31. Chapter 31

**FINALLY A TEXTING ONE! WHO SAW THE TRAILER? WHO LOVED IT? ALL OF YOU!**

**3 WEEKS AFTER SHERLOCK DIES, JOHN IS BACK AT THE FLAT**

**GREG TO JOHN**

How are you buddy? –GL

John? Please answer me. –GL

I know you can see the messages, there is a little icon that says "seen" –GL

I know you are hurting. Talk to me. –GL

You do not know what i am feeling. –JW

Tell me john... –GL

You are not my therapist, and i dont even tell her. –JW

Do you want me to come over? –GL

No. –JW

Please, let e help you. –GL

Goodbye. –JW

John. -GL

John? –GL

Please answer me. –GL

**MYCROFT TO JOHN**

I am hurting too you know. –MH

I know... –JW

Do you want me to come over? –MH

Yes. –JW

With greg? –MH

No. –JW

Why not? –MH

Because i want to see sherlock again, to say everything i should have said. You remind me of sherlock, greg does not. –JW

You have become cold, just like sherlock. –MH

Sherlock was never cold, It just took a while to get to the good stuff. –JW

John... you need to let go. –MH

No. –JW

John... he is not coming back. –MH

He is. I know he is. –JW

How? –MH

I, just, know. –JW

Fine, i am on my way over –MH

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Mycroft told me to text you, and say everything i wanted to say. I am going to do that. –JW

I hope i dont disturb you. –JW

I guess i shold say what i wanted to say. –JW

I was so alone, so bitter, so hurt by the war, not willing to try again at life. Then you came along with the scarfs and skulls and bloody body parts in the fridge, You drove me insane but living my life without you is harder than i thought. I know what you did on that roof, i wasn't asleap. You jumped off to save me. It was you or me and you killed yourself. Now i have to live my life knowing that i was the reasen you died. And that is not fair. Just never forget how much i love you. how much i care for you. you were perfect in everyway. And i still keep your things around the house. The scarf that i now wear becasue it smells like you. i will never forget you sherlock. –JW

Okay sherlock that is all i had to say. I hope you are still on the side of the angels, whereever you are. –JW

**I am so sorry for writing this, i am crying my eyes out, i allmost don't wanna upload it, but i will because it is important to the story. Hope yuou enjoy. **


	32. Chapter 32

**This is the one year anniversary of Sherlock's death.**

**MYCROFT TO JOHN**

Hey John, how are you today? –MH

Better, I guess. Time is doing me well. I just feel pretty emotional. –JW

So do I buddy. Do you wanna go for a walk today, just you and me. Greg said after we could all to the pub. –MH

Yeah, that sounds nice. I would like to do that... when do you wanna come over. –JW

I am on my way –MH

Okay. –JW

**MOLLY TO JOHN**

Hey Johnny boy –molly

Please don't molly that does not suit you. –JW

Haha sorry. How are you? –molly

I'm okay, I and Mycroft are going to go for a walk. Visit his grave. Just me and him. Time to talk... –JW

That's good, maybe that will help. –molly

Maybe. I gtg we are leaving. –JW

OK see you later, again sorry. –molly

**Little story bit**

Molly put down her phone. He sat down on the 2 seated sofa and sighed. When a familiar face popped out from behind the kitchen door.

"Thanks molly, for letting me stays here while i bring down Moriarty's web. Do you want a cupper?"

Molly smiled at the man. She slightly shook her head and he disappeared behind the wall again.

"Today is one year."

She looked at the door as she said it. the man replied.

"Is It? how time flies when you are busy."

"I don't think it has been much fun for John."

"He will see my soon. The plan molly, it's not done."

"I know Sherlock, but Don't you even care a bit. Your boyfriend, You haven't seen him in a whole year!"

"I know, i am aware of this fact. I have no emotions."

"You know something, John made you a better person, being away from him for so long has just made you bitter. Start to think Sherlock Holmes. What did that man bring to your life, then think about what you have lost. You bitter old sod. I don't know what is even in my fridge but it better be out by the time i get back."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Greg, i am going to support those friends of yours that are hurting right now."

And with that molly slammed the door and left. She was so angry at Sherlock. While molly stormed down the street, Sherlock slumped in the chair. Admittedly he did miss John, was he turning back into the man he was before. Was he starting to become the cold emotionless old sod that divorced him forms any human occurrence. Sherlock hoped not.

**MOLLY TO GREG**

I am coming over. –molly

Okay? Are you alright? –GL

No not really. –molly

Sherlock's anniversary? –GL

You got it! –molly

Have you spoken to John? –GL

Briefly, he was heading out with Mycroft. –molly

Yeah, they just left. I think its good for the 2 of them. The 2 people in the world who knew the real Sherlock Holmes. –GL

I like to think i knew him little, -molly

As do i. But I do not believe i will ever meet the real one, and that makes me sad. –GL

It makes me sad too Greg, now i want Disney movies, salted popcorn and beer. –molly

Everything is already set up. I know you too well molly Hooper. The little mermaid first? –GL

You got it! i am just coming in! –molly

Let's go! –GL

:P –molly

**STORY BIT OF MYCROFT AND JOHN'S WALK**

First the 2 men went to the hospital where Sherlock had died. They stood on the bit of road where he fell. John placed a bunch of flowers next to the wall, reading

"We are out of milk."

John sat down on the dry ground facing the flowers and cried. Mycroft sat next to him. Sitting in the middle of a public passageway was a tad new to the government official so awkwardly he crossed his legs. John didn't seem to remember that he hadn't only lost a boyfriend that day, Mycroft had lost a brother. Mycroft was now crying silently, not allowing John to see. When he whispered.

"Sherlock, brother dear. You get your sodden ass back to this earth right now... or i swear... i will... call our mother."

Mycroft just broke down... he stood up and shook himself off. Then pulled John up too.

"Come on John, next stop is his grave."

Again they brought flowers and John sat down. He lay next to the head stone and whispered things to it. Just begging for a response. Mycroft turned to give him a moment's privacy, when he saw a figure watching them, the siluette had not seen him looking.

"John, i am just going to walk for a little bit, i will be back in a few moments."

Mycroft silently followed the man. Until seeing him stop by tree, clearly looking at John next to the grave. Mycroft glimpsed around the side of the tree and instantly knew who it was. He pulled the arm of the man and turned him to face himself.

"Sherlock..."

"M...Mycroft... care to explain why you are here?"

"Umm, i think that is a question better directed to you! you are dead?!"

"Well clearly i am not dead. See?"

"This is not funny you absolute dickhead!"

"I know, I am sorry."

Mycroft smiled at his little brother them brought him in for a hug. Sherlock buried his head in his older brothers shoulders, letting the tears of joy pour out.

"Sherlock Holmes, i have missed you so much."

"I hate to admit it but i missed you too. Boy i haven't cried this much since the night i left."

"Where are you staying?"

"Molly's, she has been in on it the whole time. John can never know, this plan is to protect him, i need him to believe i am dead truly if he wants to stay safe, please do not tell him!"

"Okay Sherlock, i won't tell him. Can i tell anyone?"

"No, you were never supposed to find out either. I am bringing down Moriarty's Web."

"Ok, right. Can i see you?"

"Sure, just pop round to molly's and we can chat, just do not tell anyone i am alive. It has to be a secret."

"okay i promise... i love you sherlock..."

"Damn it Mycroft, love you too big brother. But at the same time i hate you... ahh well."

Sherlock brought him in for another hug, then they said good bye and they split their separate ways. Mycroft walked back to John and they walked to the pub. Greg was waiting there with molly. There were 4 beers on the table, John sat down and took a sip. It was the same beer they drank on the celebration night of Sherlock and john's relationship. He loved it.

"Shall we toast?"

Greg announced. Everyone nodded then he said.0

"To Sherlock Holmes, RIP you sod!"

"RIP you sod!"

Everyone clinked glasses and the whole pub joined in, it was a perfect moment. To make it better, all that was needed was Sherlock himself.

Mycroft looked over to the smiling molly over the table, and stared at her, she looked back while Greg and john chatted. Mycroft mouthed...

"I know..."

**I hope you enjoyed that, it was a little happier. :P**


	33. Chapter 33

**There have been some good replies to this, so I am going to keep going for as long as I can. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**MYCROFT TO SHERLOCK**

Hey Sherlock, are you free this afternoon? –MH

Yeah I am. Come over. I will cook lunch! –SH

You cook now? –MH

Yes I do, molly said if I was going to live here I had to sleep on the sofa and cook every other night. –SH

Good on her. Okay I am on my way over. -MH

Okay I will start lunch. How is John? –SH

He is okay. I think he doesn't want to believe it happened. He refuses to even mention your name. He had a girl over to the flat and she asked what happened with his old roommate. He simply replied "I have never had a roommate." –MH

Well that sucks. –SH

Yeah, he always seems so good and happy when he has people around, then as soon as he thinks no one is looking he just turns sad... –MH

That sucks even more. Great. –SH

I am nearly there. If it helps, I don't think it will... but John has grown a moustache... is that a issue? –MH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –SH

I KNOW IT IS SO FUNNY! –MH

Send me a pic! Please –SH

Ok, i took one of him earlier! –MH

I am waiting! –SH

-MH

It was at the pub last night. We were waiting for a cab and I just thought of you! –MH

That is so amazing! I wish i could see it in real life. –SH

Well he had it when we were at the grave; I guess he was just too far away! –MH

This is the most perfect thing I have ever seen! I love him so much! –SH

Haha, okay Sherlock, i am just coming in! –MH

Okay dokay! Dinner is nearly done! –SH

See you in a moment! –MH

**JOHN TO GREG**

Pub tonight? –JW

Yeah man! Are you bringing Lucy? –GL

Yeah, if that's okay with you! –JW

As always it is! I cannot wait to meet to her. Can i just ask, what about Sherlock? –GL

Excuse me? Who? –JW

Sherlock. Your boyfriend. –GL

He is not my boyfriend any more. –JW

John... –GL

Can we stop talking about this now, please? I do not want Lucy finding out. –JW

Okay. Okay... but is it really that easy for you to forget the whole relationship? –GL

I have to get over it Greg, and no, I still think about it every day. –JW

See you in a bit. –GL

Yeah... –JW

**JOHN TO LUCY**

Hey sweetie, are you okay to come to the pub tonight? –JW

Hey baby, yeah i am really excited! Maybe afterwards you can come back to mine... only if you want to :) –Lucy

I am glad you are excited, and maybe. I am just... not ready yet... sorry –JW

No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it baby! You're so cute! –Lucy

Haha thanks sweetie! You are pretty damn adorable as well! –JW

:* Aww baby! Hey I was going to tell you! Its 4 months today John! –Lucy

Is it? Did you really think I forgot? Wait until tonight Lucy! Happy anniversary! –JW

Aww john I am excited now! See you tonight! –Lucy

Xxx –JW

**Little story bit to end on!**

John put down his phone and smiled. 1 year 2 months and 3 days since Sherlock died. He looked around the empty flat and smiled.

"I'm sorry Sherlock... sorry I fell in love again. Just remember that I have never forgotten. I never forgot us... and I never will. I love you... you prick head."

John stood up then went to Sherlock's old room, and collected his scarf and coat. They still smelled like him. John left the flat and met Lucy outside. He looked back at 221b as they walked together. Remembering all the times him and Sherlock had made this walk.

"Hey John are you okay sweetie, you look a bit dazed."

John wrapped his arms around Lucy and slightly kissed her.

"Never better..."


	34. Chapter 34

**Whoop whoop story time!**

John and Lucy walked in the pub holding hands and laughing together. Greg smiled as he saw John so happy. He gave a little wave to them and called them over.

"Hey John, Lucy right? It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, John has told me a lot about you,"

"All good I hope,"

"Oh yes, I have been looking forward to this for a while."

"Um, hey Greg! John here this is my girlfriend but you guys seem to be fine on your own, I will be back later!"

John started to jokily walk out when Lucy grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. The two of them kissed and smiled. John pulled out a chair for Lucy then went with Greg to get the drinks.

"You guys are cute John. You're a lucky man!"

"I know she is great. There is just one problem."

"What...?"

"Sherlock."

John looked at the floor and frowned. Even a year after Sherlock's death he still loved him. John knew that it would take far longer for him to get over Sherlock.

"Really? You have been avoiding his name for months."

"I know, he is never coming back but I still love him and I thought if I never used his name then I would forget him. But I never can...I never can..."

"John this is normal, your boyfriend died. But now you are in a new relationship and its going great. You can still feel these things just don't let it ruin this."

John nodded and took two beers back to Lucy. She giggled and they drank some. Greg sat down too and the 3 new friends chatted and drank. It was a perfect night.

At 11pm the new couple got up to leave, john smiled to Lucy and said.

"Luce, go get a cab I just need to talk to Greg for a sec."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips the hopped outside. John turned to Greg and frowned.

"What do I do?"

"You do nothing. Relax John. Sherlock is never coming back and this new girl is amazing, just enjoy this while it lasts."

John nodded and shook Greg's hand. The 2 men split ways then the blogger and his girl hopped in a cab and made their way to John's flat.

"Lucy... i need to tell you something. Its about my old roommate."

"You said you never had a roommate?"

"Yeah, i was embarrassed."

"Why, he wasn't a serial killer was he?"

"No, but pretty close. He was a detective."

"Oh that's cool. Why don't you live together now?"

"Well, before i can answer that one, there is a whole other story."

"Okay? What was his name then?"

"Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."


	35. Chapter 35

**SO YEAH, I APOLOGISE BUT THIS IS STARTING WITH A STORY BIT OF JOHN TELLING LUCY ABOUT SHERLOCK**

John stirred the cup of tea and brought it to Lucy. She drank it and looked at him.

"Okay, tell me again. Slower this time..."

"Right. As you know I am an army doctor. After my injury i got sent here on an army pension. After about 2 months living here my friend Stamford introduced me to Sherlock. I needed a roommate and so did he, we were a perfect match. Somehow i got roped into helping him with his work. He needed someone with knowledge of forensic science who would help him. I was that person."

"Okay, go on..."

"We started solving crimes, Sherlock Holmes the world's only consulting detective. He invented the job. He had a brilliant mind; he could read anyone like a book. The man you could tell a fighter pilot by his left thumb and a software designer from his tie, incredible. But unfortunately not everyone found this as amazing as I did."

"What do you mean?"

"There were a lot of people who wanted Sherlock Dead because of the amount of crimes he stopped. And there was one who hated him more than any other. His name was Jim Moriarty. Consultant criminal. He vowed to kill Sherlock one day, that day came 1 year 2 months and 3 days ago. I was kidnapped by moriarty and abused let's say. I am still suffering from the effects of it. Sherlock came to save me, by meeting Jim on the roof of st bards. I was there, bloody and beaten. Jim gave Sherlock a choice either he killed himself or Jim killed me, Sherlock thought he could use jim to save us both, however Jim killed himself by shooting a gun at his own head. Then Sherlock was given no choice and he jumped. I try to save him, i ran down to him but it was too late, he was dead. For 3 months i was unsure of what to do, I had lost my best and only friend."

"John... I am so sorry."

"Yeah, on the anniversary me and Sherlock brother go to his grave and sit there. I loved his as my friend as it is still hard to live here when everything is still here of him, though i would never move or get a new roommate, he is still a part of my life and i still love him."

"John, I don't know what to say. Your life is dangerous and you have clearly been through bad things. What about now do you still solve crimes?"

"I occasionally help out the police force with forensics. But now it is more of a hobby, i still work at the hospital. Is this okay, or do you now want to leave me?"

"John, Thank you for telling me all this. It means a lot. And no i am not going to break up with you."

They had a kiss and a cuddle then Lucy stood up.

"Okay sweetie, i better go, I have work in the morning. See you later."

"Bye Luce, have a good night."

Then she was gone and John went to Sherlock's room, he sat on the bed and lay there.

"Happy now Sherlock? I told her, everything, apart from about us. I thought i would keep that one just for me."

Then John fell asleep, he imagined Sherlock in the room. Laughing or doing a experiment. John would never forget Sherlock, in fact he longed for Sherlock to come back.

"Don't. Be. Dead."

**JOHN TO GREG**

I told her. –JW

Everything? –GL

Everything apart from me and Sherlock being in a relationship. –JW

Okay. So you told her about your life and how Sherlock died –GL

Yep, all of it. –JW

Wow, how did she take it? –GL

Well, she was upset about what i had been through but she was supportive mostly. –JW

That's good, what happens now? –GL

Well i admitted everything to her. I guess I just get on with life. –JW

Yeah... well i guess, see you soon -GL

**LUCY TO JOHN**

Hey john I'm sorry I cannot make our date tonight. I am going to my mum's for dinner. –Lucy

Oh okay, well i will see you for lunch tomorrow? –JW

Sorry i am staying the whole week. –Lucy

Has something happened? –JW

My dad has passed away. –Lucy

Omg, i am so sorry. Do you want me to come as well for like support? –JW

I don't think so, my mum hasn't met you yet and i don't want her to meet you for the first time in such a sad situation. Is that okay? –Lucy

Thats fine, call me when you get there? –JW

Yeah of course! Love you. –Lucy

Love you too. –JW

**Tiny story bit**

John put down the phone and smiled. He was finally having a life and it was going well. He was so happy to have Lucy, yet why did he feel so crappy? John opened his wallet to see a faded picture of him and Sherlock on Sherlock's birthday. Sherlock was on John's lap and John was holding a big sign saying happy birthday detective. He chuckled at the memory. Then that smile was wiped away when he realised it was just that, a memory, nothing more, nothing less. He just had to do it, he whipped out his phone and sent a text to Sherlock.

Okay Sherlock this is the last text i am going to send to you. i have decided that i need to let you go. I love you still but now i am in a new relationship and if i want it to work i have to let you go... so this is me, letting go. I love you Sherlock, but i just can't do this anymore. –JW

Would you mind holding on a little longer. I love you too John. –SH

**SHERLOCK IS BACK BABY! YEAH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Lets dive in!**

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Who is this? This is a sick joke! –JW

Its me John. Sherlock Holmes. –SH

No. Just stop it. –JW

No way. why don't you believe me? –SH

Umm maybe because i saw you fall off a building! –JW

Well technically you saw me fall but you didn't see me dead. It was a plan i needed to execute if i wanted to bring down moriarty. –SH

Moriarty died, you would know that if you were Sherlock. –JW

Yes, he killed himself. But moriarty is the type of man who has a web. He is a spider at the middle of a web of crime and hate. What do you think i have been doing for a year? Bringing it down. -SH

Prove it. –JW

The picture you have in your wallet. It is from my 30th birthday. I was sat on your lap and you held a banner saying happy birthday detective. Mycroft took the picture. –SH

Anyone could know that if they were at the party or saw the inside of my wallet. –JW

After that picture was taken Mycroft and Greg left leaving me and you on our own. We talked about possibly sharing a bed until i decided i was not ready for that sort of relationship. You were completely excepting. Then you had a cup of tea and went to bed. –SH

Oh... okay. You have done your homework. Go on then prove it more, come over to the flat. Good luck getting in. Sherlock had the only spear key when he died, if you are him then you will be able to get in. –JW

John, why won't you except it? –SH

Because for a year and a half i have been getting over you, then i meet a amazing girl and i love her, i just plucked up the courage to tell her what happened to you and know you are fucking back and Lucy will think i lied to her. –JW

Im sorry. I did it to protect you, -SH

Well it hurt. Now prove you are not someone fucking with my emotions. –JW

Okay. I am on my way over. I love you John. –SH

I'm not sure... –JW

**LITTLE STORY BIT**

Sherlock was wearing a coat similar to the one he owned before, he also wore a black scarf and his classic suit. He hopped out of the London cab and walked up to 221b. The ex-detective got out the key and opened the door, John heard the door creak open and his eyes closed to hide the tears.

Sherlock took to the stairs and walked slowly up them. Once he reached the front door Sherlock straightened his coat then entered.

"John..."

Sherlock looked at the man sat in the chair. He looked so, so sad.

"Sherlock... how...h...how are you... here?"

John turned around to reveal, guess what, his break up moustache. Sherlock tried not to smile. This was a important moment for john and himself.

*Don't laugh at the moustache Sherlock... don't do it... you haven't seen John in over a year. Hug him... do not laugh*

Despite Sherlock's trying he let a giggle escape his lips.

"Come on Sherlock, you're bigger than this..."

"I'm sorry John... but the moustache... its brilliant."

"Shut up. I grew it for the break up. I did grow a break up beard but i shaved off the rest... it wasn't working for me."

"Can i touch it?"

"No! Sherlock, i haven't seen you in over a year and all you talk about is my new facial hair!"

Sherlock grabbed Johns arm and brought him into a hug. They hugged for a long time. John was crying and Sherlock was laughing because John's moustache was tickling his face.

"Hey John... I moustache you a question..."

"Really Sherlock? This was a really nice moment."

"Watson your face?"

"Come on, you're better than that."

"But i will shave it for later."

"Sherlo-"

Sherlock kissed him. Just gently... John wasn't ready, he pulled away.

"Sherlock i have a girlfriend. We can't get back together. I want to live with you again, and to solve crimes but this relationship has to be given a break while we start re-building our friendship."

"I understand. Can i move back in?"

"Yes, Just give me some time to talk to Lucy..."

"Ok, i will be back in 3 hours."

"Good bye Sherlock. Please come back this time."

"I promise."

**They are back together whoop whoop. Please review and fav and all that. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Guys I am sorry but I am going on holiday tomorrow so there will be no new chapters for 2 weeks, this one is longer to make up for it. Hope you enjoy.**

**6 MONTHS AFTER SHERLOCKS RETURN, LIFE IS BACK TO NORMAL, LUCY AND JOHN ARE STILL TOGETHER BECAUSE JOHN MANEGED TO COVER FOR SHERLOCK'S STORY. THEY ARE SOLVING CRIMES AND HAVE BECOME BEST FRIENDS AGAIN.**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Would you be mad if I said that the living room was no longer inhabitable? –SH

Yes Sherlock, I would be VERY mad. No start explaining before I eat you alive. –JW

It's not that bad, there are just some acidic stains and possible harmful fumes. We will need to stay at Greg's while I fix it. No worries Btw everyone is okay. Mrs H and all the other residents, all okay. –SH

Right, so I cannot come home today I have to go and stay with your brother and his husband. –JW

Yes, that is correct. –SH

Screw that, I will stay at Lucy's then will come back to the flat in, 3-4 days. –JW

Okay. Have a good time. –SH

And you –JW

**JOHN TO LUCY**

Can I stay at your flat for a few days? –JW

Yeah sure, why? –Lucy

Sherlock burned down the living room and it is full of chemicals. –JW

That sucks, and sure come over now :* -Lucy

On my way. –JW

**SHERLOCK TO GREG**

Can you explain something to me? –SH

Sure, what's up? –GL

Why does John no longer love me? –SH

Sherlock, he still loves you, just in a different way –GL

Yes but why in a different way. What changed? –SH

You died, that's what changed. -GL

I don't understand. –SH

He was in love with you, then you left for a year and a half, not only did you leave, you faked your death. He has time to get over you and move on then you come back offering love and he is still angry that you made him believe you died. –GL

How would you know that? –SH

He told me. –GL

Oh... right. I will talk to him when he gets home. –SH

Okay. I gtg, see you later back at ours. –GL

Yep. –SH

**STORY BIT **

Sherlock put the phone down and frowned. There was so much to relationships he did not get. How was he supposed to win John back over? Life was so much easier when he had no one, when he felt nothing, when the only people he spoke to were Greg and Mycroft. Damn John for putting him through this, yet as the same time he thanked John for giving him a heart.

In that moment Sherlock thought of the only thing he could do. He needed advice and he couldn't go to his brother... the was someone however who knew an awful lot about the rules of love... Irene Adler.

**SHERLOCK TO IRENE**

I need help. –SH

Oh my, my, my, the great Sherlock Holmes needing help... what can I do for you? –IA

I need... relationship advice... –SH

Oh dear. Has Sherlock finally found a suitable mate? –IA

Yes. It's John. –SH

Of course it is. I knew you were a couple right from the beginning. So what am I needed for? –IA

How do I get him to forgive me? –SH

Oh yes you died, now Johnny is not being forgiving... what has he done, locked you out of the flat? –IA

No, he is being fine, like our friendship is going swimmingly, yet he won't be my boyfriend again. –SH

He has a girlfriend... he is trying to get over you Sherlock. You left him alone for a year; did you expect him to just embrace you in his arms when you arrived? Sherlock he had to move on with life and he had just accepted you not coming back then. BOOM! Here you are, John is now confused to what he has to do. Give him a chance Sherlock. –IA

Maybe I should have slept with him... we never shared the same bed... I didn't feel ready. –SH

That's fine for you and if John loved you that would have been fine... I think it's more you left... –IA

I don't know what to do. Just tell me how to fix it. –SH

Give it time my darling... John will come round, just give him time. Now I need to go, I am off to America. Goodbye Sherlock... sweetie. –IA

Goodbye Irene. –SH

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Hey, having fun with Lucy...? –SH

Yes thank you. Having fun with Mycroft? –JW

Kind of, I and Greg are sitting in the lounge and Mycroft is cooking dinner. –SH

Sounds fun, me and Lucy are watching telly, she just yelled at me for texting you, and I told her it was my mum :D –JW

Good one. I think you should get back to her. –SH

Yeah I should... before I do, can I ask you something? –JW

Sure, fire away –SH

Are you okay with us being just friends? –JW

Yes John. Although I still love you I like to see you happy and Lucy makes you happy. Don't worry about me... we are just fine as mates. –SH

Thank you Sherlock. I really needed to hear that. –JW

Good, I am glad I could help. –SH

If it helps al all, I love you too... I always have, yet I love Lucy too. –JW

Yes. It helps. –SH

**GREG TO JOHN**

What did you say to him? I have never seen him this happy! –GL

I told him I loved him. –JW

Wow, do you? –GL

Yes I do, I always have and I always will. –JW

What about Lucy? –GL

I still love her; can I not love 2 people at the same time? –JW

I suppose, just be careful with Sherlock, he is very emotional at the moment. –GL

Don't worry I would never do anything to hurt him. –JW

Okay, I trust you. –GL

**STORY TIME!**

Sherlock and Greg sat hunched on the sofa. Sherlock was smiling ear to ear while watching countdown. Greg was drinking beer and fast, stressful day at work. Mycroft entered with a time warning for dinner and a little kiss for Greg. Then he left leaving the two men alone again.

"I spoke to Irene today Greg."

"Really, what did you talk about?"

"John. I wanted some advice."

"Did it help?"

"Yes, it did, I was wondering maybe I should go to Irene for like... experience."

"Sherlock? Are you saying you want to... sleep with Irene?"

"Maybe... she seems like the perfect person, to get help from..."

"Sure, just what would John do I he found out?"

"He doesn't have to find out. Don't tell him if I do this."

"I won't... this is pretty big."

"Yeah... I will lose my virginity to a dominatrix."

"Joy."

The boys smiled and clinked glasses, Sherlock knew that this is what he wanted. It would show john he was ready for a serious relationship. And he was, time to put "operations get John back" was now in action.

**I hope you enjoyed this, I promise that as soon as I get back from my holiday there will be lots of updates, so I hope this keeps you going, I love you all 3 **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone, i just got back from a lovely 2 weeks in the sun, i have a good tan going and i am very rested. I am excited to get back to writing for you, not really sure what the updates will be like seeing as school starts back next week, but do not fear for whenever i am not doing homework, reading, watching Sherlock or eating i will be writing for you and my Sherlock RP. Love you all to bits!**

**SHERLOCK TO IRENE**

Hey Irene... –SH

Sherlock, how nice to hear from you –IA

Right, I have an question. –SH

I'm listening. –IA

Still want to have dinner? –SH

By dinner, do you mean _dinner? _Or dinner? –IA

_Dinner. _-SH

Anglos at 9pm tonight. –IA

See you there; is there anything i need to bring...? –SH

Only yourself, i will take care of the rest. –IA

Okay, see you later. Oh and do NOT mention this to John. –SH

I won't, i assume this is so you will be more experienced for him, i am promising it will work –IA

I don't care, i have to try. –SH

And on your head be it. –IA

See you later. –SH

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Sherlock, tell me that you did not use my best jumper to pop up corrosive acid. –JW

Is there any point? –SH

Yes because there is a gaping hole in my jumper and i want to know if it was you or we have a pet badger. –JW

Why a badger? –SH

I am sure they would like this jumper, its very nice... or WAS very nice. –JW

There is no badger. –SH

So it was you. –JW

Maybe... –SH

Okay, i don't have time for this, i am going out. I was going to wear the jumper, guess not. Goodnight Sherlock. –JW

I am going out too, see you later... maybe tomorrow. –SH

Whatever –JW

**Story time story time!**

Sherlock left the flat after 3 showers, an hour changing outfits and 15mins of hair dressing. He put on that big old coat and scarf and headed out. The detective then caught a cab to Angelo's and sat down at the window table, waiting for Irene. She walked in wearing a long black dress and a diamond necklace, stolen probably. For a hour they dined, until it seemed chit chat was losing its way. Sherlock sensed the time was now, he stood and wanted Irene to stand too, but she was looking somewhere else. Not at Sherlock, not at her empty plate, but at the door... as a short, greying man stumbled in with lastrade and Mycroft.

John was slightly tipsy, as was Greg. Mycroft however was sober and also the first to notice Sherlock as Irene hand in hand. Mycroft saw the look in his brother's eye and attempted to steer the other men away. It was too late. John saw Sherlock... Sherlock looked at John. Irene stood up and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"I will be outside... when you're ready."

She squeezed his hand and left. John looked hurt, Mycroft looked uncomfortable, Greg well... Greg was vomiting on his own hand.

"Sherlock... care to explain?" –JW

"Umm, not really, but do i really have a choice?"

"No. Not stop wasting time and tell me what you and Irene were doing?"

"We were having dinner, you know, as friends. She just got back from America and i offered to take her to dinner."

"I don't believe you, Sherlock... tell me. Why were you having dinner?"

"Why don't you believe me? It was innocent enough, i held her hand to help her up. Why do i have to explain myself to you?"

"Maybe because i was your boyfriend, and i loved you."

"What does that matter? You didn't want me back!"

"I never said that, i said i wanted to wait and see what happened with Lucy!"

"Its practically the same thing. And if she was the entire reason we never got back together then where is she now John? Where is your precious Lucy now?"

John took one more look at the face he had fell in love with and punched it. John saw the blood trickling from sherlock's nose, but he didn't care. Punch after punch after punch, John kept going until he couldn't go anymore. Sherlock's face was okay apart from the slightly broken nose, and a few scratches. John's fist was bleeding and he stumbled out into the street. Screaming at the ground. He finally screamed to much used up all his breath... he fainted on the ground. Everyone in the bar was helping Sherlock up, no one noticed John's disappearance.

Irene saw. She always saw. Step by step she walked to him. She stroked the top of his head and smiled. Soon he would understand. But she had waited too long for this night. She marched into the bar and peeled Sherlock away. The two of them got in a cab and drove away. Back to Irene's flat... she never cared... not for John... he only held her back... and look at him now.

**GREG TO SHERLOCK**

I vaguely remember you getting a cab with Irene, what happened? –GL

Nothing, i couldn't do it. i left. –SH

Really, no joke? –GL

No joke, i left, i came home and i went to bed. John didn't come home though. –SH

Wow, your a crazy fool to turn her down... but i guess the heart does what the heart wants. And no John went to hospital, he passed out on the pavement and broke to fingers. Wbu? Nose? –GL

Oh.. Broken huh? And me only a minor fracture. I had a friend look at it, i am patched up though. –SH

Good, i guess. John will be home soon. Play nice, Mycroft is ready to intercept at any moment! –GL

**HOPE YOU ARE ALL WELL, PLEASE REVEIW SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Its a me Mario! Lets a go! **

**Ps, big supprise at the end!**

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

After talking to Greg, i am saying sorry for punching you even though you deserved it. –JW

Thanks for saying sorry John. I am still not 100% sure why i deserved it, but i guess that's a mystery we will never understand. –SH

You slept with Irene, that was a completely justified punch, why else would you have gone to dinner with her, and you got in a cab together and drove off. Come on Sherlock you had sex with her. –JW

No i didn't. Actually, i couldn't do it, so i left her flat and came back to ours. I went straight to bed and cried. I felt so awful that i had hurt you. –SH

Really? –JW

Really, -SH

Sorry. I guess it just looked bad from where i was watching. –JW

Its okay, i would have done the same in your position. –SH

Well Sherlock i fell even worse thinking that i have been walking around with Lucy all this time making you feel bad. If you felt anything like i felt then i am so sorry for what i have been putting you through for these past several months. –JW

Its okay John, that is the reason i went to Irene, i wanted help to try and get you back. –SH

Well i hate to say it, it did not work so well. –JW

Well i didn't have sex with her so its okay. –SH

I guess. I broke up with Lucy today. –JW

You did? Why? –SH

I realised i still had feelings for you. –JW

Oh... how did she take it? –SH

Not well, i have a slight concusion... from the hairdryer thrown at my head. –JW

Sorry. Come back to the flat, we have pain killers. –SH

Ok, i'm on my way... –JW

Just to be clear...Are we back together? –SH

Yes. –JW

Oh good, dinner is nearly ready. –SH

You made dinner? –JW

Yes, i suspected you would break up with her. My plan worked perfectly. I was never going to sleep with Irene, another great Sherlock Holmes plan perfectly executed! –SH

Wait, you planned this. Right down to the fight at the bar? –JW

Yep, you underestimate me greatly Dr Watson. –SH

Man, i need to get a boyfriend who isn't so smart. You embarrass me. –JW

And you are mine to embarrass. Xxx –SH

Bye Sherlock, i am walking in the door. –JW

I know, i have ears John. –SH

There he is again, that annoying prat. My annoying prat. -JW

And i always will be, -SH

Forever. –JW

And ever, not forgetting and ever. Its the most important part. –SH

Stop texting and kiss me. –JW

Right. –SH

**Story time.**

A few hours later John was asleep in his room and Sherlock was sitting on the sofa watching the Jeremy Kyle show.

"NO NO NO! That is incorrect! Why would he be the father, look at the sleeves! Damn it Jeremy!"

"Sherlock, shut up. I am trying to sleep. No one cares about Jeremy's latest episode. Just so to sleep."

"Sorry, night!"

Sherlock looked up the stairs after saying night. He clicked off to the TV and slumped into his bed. He and John were together again. This was good. But it was built on a lie. That would never be UN done. This lie was easily managed. However one slip of the tongue and it all goes up in flames. He received a text.

Last night was fun Sherlock. I hope you achieved what you wanted to, and i hear you have John back. Congrats and... Your welcome. –IA

Sherlock tucked the phone away and closed his eyes. What would tomorrow bring.

**Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgogmogmogmgomg**

**I dunno why i did this but i love this ending! Cliff hanger babes! To my new readers hello. I hope you enjoyed it so far, please review the pants of this fic! xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Let's get stuck in then. Whoop!**

**Story time with Hannah **

Sherlock got up lazily at around 10am. He walked into the kitchen to find a Pyjama wearing john. He was sat at the table, reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Moring sleepy. We made the papers again."

"Moring, need a coffee re-fill, and really? What case this time?"

"Yeah just another black coffee no sugar thanks. And yes, the one with the MP who assonated 3 other MPs."

"OK, and really? Come on daily mail... of all my amazing works you pick a boring old assonating."

"Well it says here "The boffin strikes again, we will all sleep safe at night knowing Mr Sherlock Holmes is watching over the city of London. On another note he is suspected to be back in a relationship with bachelor John Watson after the detectives Suicide failed attempt." Brilliant Sherlock. How do they know we are back together?"

"Wow, they do their homework. The flattering is kind of annoying. How should I know how they get their info, i don't really care what they say. Do you?"

"Well i think we should just be careful, they are looking for a big story... us going to dinner together would be a killing for them."

"Do you care what they say about me?"

"Yes, Yes Sherlock i do."

"Why?"

"Because any shit they say about you, affects me just as much as you"

"It doesn't affect me."

"Fine! Just forget about it."

"Okay."

Sherlock continued stirring the coffee like nothing had been wrong. John however stood up and went to his room to get changed. How could he keep falling for someone so emotionless? He changed into jeans, a blue T-shirt and a grey cardigan. He came done to Sherlock sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee, still in pjs and his second best red dressing gown.

"Coffee John, table."

Sherlock said without looking from the TV. Sherlock was watching re-runs of doctor who.

"DAMN IT DOCTOR! Listen to River! She is giving you all the answers you need!"

"Sherlock you have seen these a million times!"

"I know, they better each time though!"

"Yeah, yeah. Scoot, if you like them so much i wanna see!"

Sherlock moved up and let john put his arm around him. Sherlock snuggled down and rested his head on John's right torso. John smiled and looked down at Sherlock.

"Is this a new cardigan John?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Its soft."

"Haha, okay. I have a blue one as well. I will wear that tomorrow."

"Okay. Just stay still, this is comfy."

"yes Sherlock. Lets watch."

Sherlock had been working so had been working really hard on cases for 2 weeks. As well as getting John back, in other words he was knackered. Sherlock was slowly slipping back into sleep. John smiled at his sleeping companion and closed his own eyes. The two men slept for a good few hours, just loving each other and dreaming of better worlds. Sherlock dreamt of...Irene. John dreamt of Sherlock. In her own flat, Irene dreamt of the night with Sherlock.

It was a twisting lie, and John had no idea. Yet it had happened. Sherlock had slept with her. And now he did not know what was going to do.

**The next day**

**SHERLOCK TO GREG**

I need help Greg –SH

What's up? Is this a "we need to go to the bar" or is this a "Disney movies and milkshakes"? –GL

I'm gonna say Disney because i fell awful and i need to be made happier, -SH

What happened? –GL

I lied to everyone Greg, John, you, everyone. –SH

What did you say? –GL

I lied... i have slept with Irene. I did, we did it then i came home and cried. –SH

Oh my goodness! You slept with her! Why did you lie? –GL

I dunno, i just did. Me and John are back together and i dunno what to do. Its built on a lie! –SH

Ok calm down. Come over, we will watch the little mermaid and sort things out! –GL

Okay, i am on my way. –SH

Its going to be okay. –GL

If you say so, -SH

**Short one today. Love y'all **


	41. Chapter 41

**Sherlock fans, it's that time ya'll. Just to tell you i have just put a Youtube video up online. Its not very good but it would mean the world to me if you guys saw it. i will link to it at the end! Make sure you go ahead and subscribe/like/comment! Thanks a bunch. So let's go get on with the fanfic!**

**Story bit.**

"Umm John i am going over to Mycroft's. Me and Greg are gonna hang out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't it be? Just call me when you think you might be coming home, so i can start dinner."

"Okay, see you later!"

"Forgetting something."

"Oh right, sorry."

Sherlock ran over to John and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you later"

"Bye for now."

Sherlock ran out the door and got in a cab. Meanwhile John was just sat at home watching TV and updating his blog, he was reading through some of the comments from when Sherlock died.

"John so sorry for your loss, and the worlds."

"We all miss him, that genies was awesome!"

"See you in hell buddy!"

That last one was from Anderson. John smiled then read the most recent few.

"So happy to know you guys are back together, especially after all you have been through!"

"Aww so cute! Love the Blog and the two of you!"

"The freak finally found a suitable mate!"

Again that last one was form Anderson, John kept reading back until he was bored. He decided to watch some telly when the door bell rang. John ran down the stair and opened the door, expecting Sherlock but Finding Irene.

"Ahh, doctor Watson, mind allowing me in?"

"Uhmm okay..."

John moved to the side and let her go upstairs. She was wearing a black dress. Short and low cut, this made the straight side of John's brain run wild.

"Please take a seat, why are you here?"

"Oh just stopping by, i had a few things i expected you would like to hear."

"Like what?"

"Is Sherlock here?"

"No"

"Good."

She leaned next to John's head and whispered.

"He lied to you John..."

"Come again?"

She leaned back and smiled.

"Sherlock, he lied. He said we never slept together, he lied."

"Wait what?"

"Your precious virgin boyfriend is not in fact so innocent. He did some pretty mature things with me."

"Hang on, slow down, so Sherlock did sleep with you?"

"Oh yes, all night long."

"It was no issue about you, i knew you were going to the hospital, you had nearly killed yourself in that fight with him."

"So you...planned this."

"Yes, he asked me to help him, i agreed. We had dinner the we had _dinner_"

"No, No, Sherlock would have told me."

"Really, what you have said if he did?"

"Sherlock, i am upset but glad you told me."

"Come on Johnny boy, even without a punch or two?"

"Okay, i would have punched him, or yelled, or ignored him for a day. But eventfully it would have been okay!"

"What about now?"

John was starting to get angry. He was standing up. Facing Irene, his breath was heavy.

"I DONT KNOW, OKAY! I just don't know!"

John walked out of the door to go to his room. Before he could he turned.

"Is it really true?"

"Yes. It is"

"You can let yourself out."

He walked up the stairs and fell onto his bed. He buried his tear stained eyes into his pillow and cried. 2 hours later Sherlock called him.

Hey john

Sherlock (John said in a bleak tone)

I will be back in about 10, looking forward to dinner!

Great

You okay?

Yes.

John hung up the Phone and cocooned himself in his sheet. Sure enough 10 mins later Sherlock came through the door, there was a slight muffling then silence, Sherlock called his name for a few minutes the bounced up the stairs.

"John... are you in here?"

His tone faded as he saw John huddled up and crying.

"Hey you. I thought you had gone out or something. What's wrong?"

"Oh no i have been here. Had a nice visit, from your Girlfriend."

"John what you on about i am going out with you?"

"Oh so friends with benefits better fits the title."

John sat up and Pushed Sherlock out of the way. he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. He started furiously making dinner. Sherlock followed, slightly slower and curious.

"John? Wanna tell me what's wrong"

"Irene stopped by, nice of her... told me something she thought i should know,"

Sherlock's heart stopped. His concerned frown turned to one of "holy shit what have i done"

"She told you?"

"Yeah, i was wondering why you didn't?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Sherlock. Think about what you wanna say and call me when you are ready, I'm going out with Stamford."

John left the half cooked chicken in the pan and walked straight outside, his face still puffy and cheeks still red.

"John! John! JOHN! COME BACK IM SORRY!"

Sherlock was holding his head when a familiar voice hovered over him.

"Sucks to be you eh boffin boy?"

Sherlock looked up to see a smirking Irene.

"Come on Sherlock lighten up."

Sherlock was in his chair, Irene straightened him and sat facing him on his lap. She stroked the side of his face and kissed it.

"Those cheek bones... well are you not going to talk?"

"Sorry, still trying to figure out how this happened?"

"What us having sex, or John getting angry?"

"All of it."

"Well i could remind you of the second one."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He didn't pull away, but he didn't like it. she slowly stood up and pulled him by the jacket to his room, pushing him onto the bed they kissed again.

"Irene, i can't do this to John."

"Why not? Can't you have a little fun?"

"i could, but no, i love John."

He pushed Irene off and walked out the door. Closing it behind him, Irene came out after him and jumped in his refusing arms, she faced him while he held her (like a child). She kissed him again. at this point Mrs. H walked in.

"Sherlock dear i have your shoppi- oh sorry. I didn't see you there, umm i will put the bag down just here, umm see you in a bit..."

"Mrs Hudson! No its not what it looks like!"

Sherlock called after her but she was gone.

"Forget about the old lady, forget about John. Just embrace it."

"No, No, i can't"

Sherlock let go of her and dropped her to the ground.

"Just get out, i don't want to do this."

"UGH, fine. This won't be the last you hear of me Sherlock. Sweetie."

She got up and left, after sneaking in a final kiss. After her leaving Sherlock sat back down in his chair and shook his head. Just quietly heard Irene shout to Mrs Hudson.

"Laterz"

He frowned then called John.

"Come home."

"You know what you wanna say?"

"Yes."

"I will be there in 5"

Hung up. He cleared the place of any sign that Irene was there. When John arrived, he did not even wait for his greeting.

"I did it to get you back, i thought you wanted me to be more experienced, and i thought Irene could help me. She is the only girl i know that has any sexual experience. So i did it, i felt awful. It was only once and i really, really want to make this work. Please forgive me, not more secrets."

"Okay convincing case. I am willing to forgive you. anything else i should know?"

Sherlock looked around the flat and smiled.

"She was over here just before you arrived, she kissed me, she tried to sleep with me again. we kissed on my bed then i left, she jumped on me, we kissed again, mrs Hudson walked in, she brought shopping. French bread and little dairy lea dunker-"

"Carry on!"

"Oh right sorry, umm then we kissed a bit more then i told her to leave."

"Right is that everything?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now brush your teeth and take a shower, then come back and kiss me."

"Okay. Love you."

"Yeah love you too. Now buzz off."

**More of a story one today, hope you enjoyed.**

**This is the link to my youtube video, please watch!**

watch?v=4WZJHEORqbY


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to those of you who watched my video, i know its not great but it means a lot, it only has 9 views on it though... oh well, its only for fun. Lets a go.**

**Sherlock to Greg**

I told him, i think he has forgiven me, -SH

That's good, what did he say? –GL

Not a lot, he just asked me why i lied. I told him the truth, about everything. –SH

Good work kid, how about we get some drinks to celebrate. –GL

Thanks for the offer but me and John are gonna hang out tonight. –SH

Ahh okay, see you later. –GL

Yep. –SH

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Disney movies and beer? –SH

Well yes for me. Disney movies and Juice for you :) –JW

Ha, ha, ha. You soooo funny, come on i haven't had a drink in 5 months. Why? Just 1 beer :( -SH

Nope, i don't care how long it had been, you are carrying on. Stay strong good buddy! –JW

You are annoying as shit! Please John. I need it! –SH

Well no I am defiantly not going to give you beer. –JW

:( -SH

Shut up and come home. –JW

I am home? –SH

Are you? where are you? –JW

I am in my room. –SH

Ok, hang on. –JW

Ok? –SH

**Story**

Sherlock put the phone down waiting for John's reply when he burst through the door holding his phone.

I'm back! –JW

Lol –SH

John sat down next to Sherlock.

"You know that I have forgiven you about Irene Sherlock, but i just have to ask... were you safe and everything?"

"I think so, i mean we were 'safe' and whatever. We used the things that you use and all."

"So there is no chance she got pregnant."

"John can i remind you that you are my boyfriend and best mate, you are not my parent, i do know these things, why are you giving me the talk?"

John laughed and kissed Sherlock.

"I am not giving you the talk. I am simply telling you that even if you were careful there is always a small chance that in 9 months you could be a father."

"Stop worrying. Irene told me she couldn't get pregnant. Its all good!"

"Okay, now lets have some dinner. Pizza is nearly done."

John ruffled Sherlock's hair then left. Sherlock lay down on his bed looking up at his ceiling.

He texted Irene.

Hey Irene, sorry but i don't think i can ever see you again. its for the best. –SH

See Sherlock, i don't know if that is going to happen. –IA

Why? –SH

Well... i think i may be pregnant. –IA

Holy shit buckets! –SH

**CLIFFHANGERS BABY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, THIS IS THE LINK TO MY VIDEO IF YOU DIDNT SEE IT! PLZ SUBSCRIBE AND ALL THAT! LOVE YOU ALL! New fanfic for my doctor who fic later tonight, make sure you take a look. **

watch?v=4WZJHEORqbY

its called "MY FIRST YOUTUBE VIDEO (OMG EXCITED)


	43. Chapter 43

**Ok lets do this thang!**

**SHELROCK TO IRENE**

Funny, i thought you couldn't get pregnant, thats what you told me any way. –SH

Yeah, i may have lied... –IA

Why!? –SH

I don't know, you were worrying i just told you to shut you up. –IA

Ok, ok, this doesn't matter, how sure are you? –SH

Not very, i took two tests one said positive the other negative. I am going to the hospital to have a proper test, do you want to come? –IA

I guess, i mean i have to know. –SH

Ok well, its in half a hour, you better get to queen Mary's now. –IA

Shit okay, i am on my way. –SH

Sherlock ran out of his room and grabbed his coat.

"Sorry John i have to go out for a bit its urgent, be back later love you!"

Sherlock didn't wait for John's reply he raced out the door and took the 15 min cab drive to the hospital. Once there he spotted a scared looking Irene in the corner. He walked over to her.

"Are you sure it is mine?"

"Sherlock, hi."

"Is it mine?"

"I don't know,"

"Okay, if you are pregnant then we get a DNA test. If its not mine i don't want it."

"Sherlock, i am just as scared as you are."

"What am i going to tell John, i told him we were safe?"

"You tell him that i lied and its not your fault."

"It is my fault, i was the one who suggested this."

"Calm down okay. We only have a few moments then we will find out."

They sat in silence until a doctor bustled through the doors.

"Irene Adler. Come with me please."

They looked at each other and Sherlock and Irene got up and followed the doctor to small room with a desk, 3 chairs and no windows.

"Doctor?" Sherlock asked "Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor."

The man's floppy hair draped across his eyes, a single key was on a tie round his neck and a few sat next to him, ready to be worn.

"I am afraid miss Adler you are pregnant, only a few weeks in mind. 2 at the most."

"Can you a DNA test on me and the baby?"

Sherlock asked and the doctor agreed.

"Just give me a sample of your blood and i can have the results in 10 minuets."

"Thanks Doctor."

10 short moments later the doctor returned to Sherlock and Irene, she looked sad and almost angry.

"The baby is yours, congrats and all, now get out of my office. Irene come back in 6 weeks time for your ulta sound."

Sherlock and Irene left the doctor's office and sat down in two chairs next to it.

"What are we gonna do Sherlock?"

"I dunno, i cant rise a baby, i hate kids."

"Well your gonna have to learn to love them, because in 9 months we are having one, and you are being involved, not matter what."

"Fine, i will do this for whoever this kid is, not for you not for me, for the kid. In this together?"

"In this together."

"What am i gonna tell John?"

"Tell him i am up the duff, and you are the father and that its my fault."

"Okay, thanks..."

Sherlock looked at Irene's stomach. He reached a hand and touched her belly.

"That is a person."

"Well done,"

"We made a person."

"our baby with be smart and beautiful."

"I hope they are more like you. damn that kid will get bullied if they are anything like me."

"If they are anything like me they will be sexy and get pregnant and slutty. Joy."

"We made a smart, slutty, beautiful, annoying, amazing person. I cant wait to make their life worse by being me!"

"Sherlock..."

**Hope you enjoyed that, it was good to write, get ready for another big big surprise in the next few chapters!**


	44. Chapter 44

**So i know you are all going crazy with feels at the last few chapters, this one will be a little sad and mostly story, sorry guys. I hope you enjoy, Sherlock telling john...**

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

Hope your okay, not sure why you ran off, but you know, text me. –JW

I'm fine, and um, I need to tell you something when I get back. –SH

Will i need a cup of tea? –JW

Yes –SH

That bad? Okay, i will make one. –JW

Sorry in advance –SH

I am sure it will be fine. –JW

I am not... –SH

Okay, your worrying me, so see you later. -JW

**SHERLOCK TO GREG**

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK! –SH

Okay, buddy is everything okay? –GL

No. –SH

Wanna tell me whats up? –GL

Irene is up the duff –SH

She's got a bun in the oven? –SH

There is a fat ass cake with my fucking name on it cooking right in her oven? –SH

Shit. –GL

My sentiment exactly. -SH

Have you told John? –GL

On my way to do so now. –SH

Good luck, -GL

Thanks, I'm gonna need it. -SH

**STORY TIME YOU LITTLE ANGELS!**

Sherlock arrived at his flat and went inside. John was in his chair drinking a cup of tea. He looked at Sherlock, who simply broke down in tears.

"Hey, Sherlock what's the matter?"

"Please don't hate me."

"I am not going to hate you..."

"Irene is pregnant,"

"..."

"John, say something."

"..."

John stood up and went to his room, his face emotionless and his body rigid. Sherlock stayed downstairs, he had seen this before. Something John learned in the army, when faced with emotion on the front lines you clear your face of it and tense your body, therefore confusing the enemy. Sherlock was the enemy and he was friging confused.

Sherlock went to his room and cried, he felt awful, he had ruined his Relationship with John, it was over. He crawled into the corner of the room and wedged himself into the gap between the dresser and the wall. He stayed there until john came downstairs and into his room. He stood there for a while and Sherlock stared through his tear stained eyes. John was not crying nor angry, he looked sad.

"Sherlock, calm down..."

"How. Can. I. Calm. Down. You. Hate. Me."

"I don't hate you i was just shocked, you told me she couldn't get pregnant, and here we are, and your gonna be a daddy."

"That is not a good thing John! I am awful with kids, remember Richinbach? I don't wanna be a father, i am going to suck! Plus it's with her! She will be a terrible mother, how am i gonna look after a baby who has two gay dads and a dominatrix for a mother."

"There may be issues but it will be okay, we can do this, Irene can do this, we will work as a team. All together okay."

"O..Okay..."

"You'll be fine, now come on take a shower. Clean yourself up and calm down."

Sherlock went and had a shower, he got changed into PJs then went into the lounge were a seated john was reading a book on his kindle. Sherlock ruffled his hair then sat on the sofa.

"What you reading?"

"What to expect when your expecting."

"Really?"

"Yes, you need to be ready for all this baby stuff, we will wait to buy things and shit after the first scan. And i have invited Irene over to discuss things."

"Right... what? Now?"

"No you dingle berry. Tomorrow, we are having lunch."

"Egh. Fine. Can we just watch some telly."

"Sure. how are you feeling?"

"Better after a shower."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too."

**12 WEEKS LATER! (THE DAY OF THE SCAN)**

Sherlock met Irene outside the hospital, despite some arguing John agreed to stay at home. Everyone was ready for the baby, emotionally, and Sherlock had got over his fear of fatherhood by babysitting some neighbour's kids. The couple walked into scan room and Irene lay on the long black chair. The doctor spread a gooey green gel on her belly, Sherlock held her hand. They looked at the screen while the doctor looked around for the heart beat, he was smiling, then his smile went away.

**Duh duh duhhhhhh! Hope you enjoyed, see y'all tomorrow!**


	45. Chapter 45

**This is going to be a little confusing, pay attention to the bold writing, IMPORTANT**

**Lets a go**

**2 WEEKS BEFORE THE SCAN!**

"Sherlock, do you want some dinner? Irene will be here in a bit to talk baby shit!"

"Nahh, I'm good thanks John. Just a cup of tea will do!"

"Okay, but you have to eat something, promise?"

"Yep! Now shh, I'm reading."

"Bloody hell Sherlock its almost like you want to have a kid!"

"No, i am reading great expectations,"

"Egh, heres your tea. Come on scoot."

Sherlock moved up on the sofa as John handed them the tea, they were watching a few good episodes of doctor who. Sherlock was snuggled up to john and john was more worried about Sherlock than he had ever been.

"Are you okay john?"

"Yeah, just thinking..."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Whether we can stay together once the baby is born."

Sherlock sat up and set the tea on the table.

"You want to break up?"

"No, of course not. I just.. i just..."

"What John, you just what?"

"You might wanna get together with Irene, for baby's sake, you might be to busy for me and end up leaving me anyway!"

"John you know that would never happen, i despise Irene,"

"That is what you said the last time we met her and here we are again, nine months later and you SLEPT WITH HER!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU JOHN, I LOVE YOU CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT. I LOVE YOU TOO BUT I JUST WANT TO DO WHATS BEST!"

"WHATS BEST IS IF WE STAY TOGETHER!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE FIGHTING?"

"I DONT KNOW, SHALL WE STOP?"

"OKAY"

"That made me out of breath john... im sorry i slept with her, i thought you were okay with it..."

"So did I."

John stood up and went to his room, leaving a aggravated Sherlock sitting on the sofa with a fast cooling cup of tea. He stood up and went to his own room, slamming the Door shut! Luckily they made up later on that day...

**TWO WEEKS LATER, THE DAY OF THE SCAN.**

"Sherlock... why has he stopped smiling?"

"Shh, he is probably just concentrating."

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Umm, nothing Irene. I will be right back."

The doctor left the room and Irene sat up.

"Follow him, i need to know what has happened?"

"No, no way. i am a detective not a spy."

"They are like the same thing, Sherlock please. What if something is wrong!"

"Nothing will be wrong, i have finally become okay with having a kid and i am fricking excited now so no one is going to take that away, not even a 50 year old doctor who won't even tell me his name!"

The doctor walked back in and Irene was panicking.

"Come on, i want this kid, just tell me it will be okay..."

**1 WEEK BEFORE SCAN**

Sherlock and Irene were talking about baby stuff while John made dinner.

"I can't wait for when the child can walk and talk, i want to teach them everything about the world of detection."

"If its a girl, i can't wait for when she gets a boyfriend so we can aww at them all the time."

"I cant wait for that either, because then i could scare the shit out of the kid and laugh about it."

"I just cannot wait for this little baby to be born, i am so happy you are okay with this now!"

"Me too."

Sherlock and Irene continued to natter about baby things, Sherlock was really excited to see his baby for the first time. John meanwhile was in the kitchen, when he saw this he quietly muttered to himself.

"And he wonders why i think we should break up..."

**BACK TO THE DAY OF THE SCAN**

Sherlock was pacing the room back and forth as the doctor spoke, Irene was listening but Sherlock wasn't...

"JUST TELL US WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Sherlock shouted at the doctor, then the two of them looked at Sherlock madly.

"Please..."

**MORNING BEFORE THE SCAN.**

"Sherlock, come on just let me go to the scan!"

"No, you need to stay here, get the TV ready to see a video of our kid."

"But Sherlock..."

"No buts, i want you here. This is between me and Irene. You are my bf and... you...you just need to stay here okay!"

"Okay, fine. But promise i can come next time!"

"Yes, of course! Don't worry. Right i gotta go. See you later!"

"Good luck!"

"Why do i need luck, i have you."

Sherlock raced out of the door to meet Irene, John sat down knowing Sherlock would be a great dad, yet he wished he would be a better boyfriend, this wasn't easy for john either... he decided to text Mycroft.

Mycroft, can you help me? –JW

Probably. What do you need? –MH

Your little brother, i think when this baby comes he is going to want to spend more time with it than me, the baby will be with Irene and I dunno how i feel about the Two of them hanging out all the time. –JW

Why? –MH

Because he slept with her once, what is stopping them doing it again! –JW

You –MH

What do you mean? –JW

Well you are going out with Sherlock, therefore if he is anything like the brother I know he will stay faithful. –MH

I dunno... –JW

Do you trust Dr Watson? –MH

Yeah, i suppose... –JW

Then just relax and see how things go. –MH

**THE SCAN... AGAIN...**

"Doc, for God's sake, just tell us. Straight now what the issue is..."

Sherlock looked at Irene after he said it. she was crying...

"Okay Sherlock... there is a slight problem with the pregnancy. if the baby continues to grow, it will grow up to have a, difficult life... it has a rare illness that means it will die after, a year or two, or 3 of being alive. There is a chance she will get to live longer, up to 50 years in some cases, but the chances are small."

"A girl...?"

"Yes Irene, a baby girl."

"How low are the chances..." –SH

"4.5% that she will live over 5 years old..."

"What are the options?"

"Well if she lives, her few years will be difficult and awful and she will be in a lot of pain... or... we could... Abort the pregnancy."

"Kill her?" –SH

"Yes... you could be one of the 4.5%, or not. She could go on to live even longer, or even shorter. We just don't know at this stage."

Irene had gone quiet, even Sherlock had few emotions but shock on his face.

"We cannot kill her..." -SH

"Just to say, right now, she is not even largely alive. she has just developed her brain."

"But still, doc come on, she is our baby. there must be something we can do?"

"I am afraid not. Do you want some time to think about it?"

"Yes please... that would be nice."

The doctor left and a still silent Irene was eyes open at Sherlock.

"What do we do Sherlock? We cannot kill her."

"I know, i know... i don't know... he has told us we either kill her or put her through a lifetime of pain..."

"Just, call john... i know you want to."

"Okay..."

INCOMING CALL SHERLOCK TO JOHN

"John, i need you to come down here."

"What's up, i am on my way."

"Our baby has a 4.5% chance of living 5 years. What do you do?"

"shit."

**I am so sorry... i know just kill me now, i hope you... enjoyed? This chapter and as always please review and all**


	46. Chapter 46

**I know after the last one you all probs want to stop reading, and i know you now all probs hate me, but nevertheless i will go on, because in the end i promise you... it will be okay.**

**Story bit first**

John raced down to the hospital to meet Sherlock outside Irene's room. Sherlock was crying, john just hugged him.

"John... what do we do?"

"I don't know, but we will figure it out..."

"What if they made a mistake."

"We can't count on that, we just have to except what has happened."

"What is happeneing, just a few hours ago, i was super excited to see my child."

"I know Sherlock... It's going to be a bumpy ride from here on out but i promise it will be okay..."

"You still want to break up?"

"Not in a million years.."

John hugged Sherlock and the two men walked back in to see Irene, she was upset but seemed stronger somehow.

"I know what we have to do guys..."

She looked up at Sherlock and half smiled.

"We have to do the kind thing. I was talking to the doctor and he said the kindest thing to do is to leave her to grow up and then use some kind of special drug they have developed to do something that may give her a few years..."

"A few years... only a few years more. This it a shit situation... i cant do this anymore John. Its shit."

"I know Sherlock but this could just be the thing, she could live a normal life, though there is a slight down side."

"What?"

"The birth could injure me, but that doesn't matter, i want her to live. Sherlock you could look after her right?"

"I guess. I mean i can do it, but i don't wanna loose you, yes i dispise you and your actions, but i don't want her to grow up without a mother."

"She will have john, and Mrs Hudson, the 3 of you will provide her. You three will be a better set of parents to this little girl than i could have ever been."

"Don't talk like that, you are going to live through this..."

"I don't want her Sherlock."

"What?"

"I don't want to bring kid into my dangerous life. I know yours isn't much better but at least you have people who can look after her while your away. Im sorry but as soon as i have her, and she lives, and presumably that i live, i never want to see her again, that was the plan, it was always the plan."

"I cant believe you are saying this. She is your daughter! John?"

"Sherlock calm down, come on, come outside with me for a moment."

"You piece of shit, i 100% know you will get through this, i 100% know our kid will get through this, i don't want you with her now. You scum bag piece of shi-"

"Sherlock!"

"I'm... sorry Sherlock..."

John was dragging a despite Sherlock out of the room!

"So great my kid lives but she never gets to see her mum, who may not even be alive..."

"I know Sherlock... this sucks..."

"how did this happen?"

Just then the doctor walked past. Sherlock grabbed him by the collar and shouted!

"TELL ME WHY THIS HAPPENED, WHAT DID WE DO!?""

"It.. it was nothing you did, itb was Irene... I believe it was caused by one of her... partners... her illness that is, symtoms of that have been passed onto the baby."

"A sexually transmitted illness..."

"Can i see the chart?"

"Of course Doctor Watson."

"Thank you sir, you can stand down."

"Yes sir,"

"That bitch."

"Sorry what did you say Sherlock?"

"THAT BITCH! THIS IS HER, IT IS ALL HER!"

"Sherlock calm down."

"NO JOHN, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, JUST .ALONE."

Sherlock ran off down the corridor and turned a corner. He thought about going and getting him but he needed time. John stepped into Irene's room again and saw her crying.

"Irene,"

"John... tell Sherlock I'm sorry."

"I dunno, do you know?"

"know what?"

"It was you."

"Me what?"

"One of your 'partners' passed you on something, that's why the baby is ill..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!"

"Yes."

"Sherlock will never talk to me now... not ever again."

"I know this sucks, but this is part of your Job, sort of, i get that. Maybe it is a idea for me and Sherlock to have her, if she lives. I guess we provide a slightly safer home."

"I guess. Just tell him im sorry..."

"Ok,"

John was starting to leave when Irene shouted at him.

"IM SORRY, I REALLY AM, IM SORRY, JUST TELL SHERLOCK FOR GOODNESS SAKE JUST TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND I'M SORRY!"

"Okay,"

Then John left, leving her behind, screaming. He looked again at the chart. He saw it as yes the child would have problems but there was a increasingly higher chance that she would live. Sherlock would be happy, the question was... could he handle single fatherhood?

**Slightly happier, i think. Well it ties up some loose ends. See you all soon!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Ya'll still hate me but its okay, this one will be happier! I think. **

**We fast forward in time! 9 months to be exact! The scan is long gone and the baby seems to be getting higher chances of living with a special treatment being done to help her! All is going well. Sherlock has not seen Irene since he found out apart from to talk baby.**

**JOHN TO SHERLOCK**

You okay now? –JW

What do you mean, i am fine! –SH

Well, the last time you saw Irene i was not allowed in, something clearly happened because i haven't seen you in 3 days. –JW

Ahh, that old chestnut, i was staying with my good brother. He offered to take me in because i wanted a break from everything, the baby, Irene, you. –SH

Okay, thats fine, i just wish you would have told me where you had gone. And why me? –JW

Sorry i will next time, and you because, you are being supportive and everything but i feel a bit suffocated by this whole thing and all the baby talk is not helping. –SH

I'm sorry i made you feel like that, i want want you to how how ready i am for you to be a father. –JW

Do you understand how scared i am? –SH

Yes, i do, you are scared about not meeting the Childs needs. –JW

No, that's not it at all. I am scared she wont live. And i am so angry at Irene and myself. I should never have done it. and I'm angry at you for not wanting me back and I'm angry at myself again for Dying because that is what made it happen and I'm mad at dead moriarty cus he made me do it and i am just agry at everyone but most of all me! Itrs all me! Me! Me! Me! And i do not deserve you or This baby. i am stupid, like the rest of you! –SH

Sherlock don't talk like that, we both know that each little thing that happened was not a bad thing but it got us to where we are today and you're going to be a dad. We will be great parents! –JW

You maybe, not me. And how are we supposed to have a kid, were not married we are not financially stable, were have never even had sex and you know i still don't feel ready! –SH

Sherlock calm down, we are fine with money and we don't need to be married to have a kid, we can take our time okay. No rush. –JW

NO RUSH? There is a baby coming and it could happen any minute now literally! IM NOT READY ITS TOO FAST! –SH

Sherlock.-JW

What? –SH

Irene has gone into labour –JW

I told you! any moment, and that moment has come! –SH

Shut up and get to the hospital i will meet you there! –JW

I'm already half way there. –SH

**Story time! Whoop whoop**

Sherlock was racing through the streets on London, he was nearly there. When he finally arrived he raced out of the cab just throwing a £50 bill at the cabbie. His coat flying behind him he took steps 4 at a time until he made it to Irenes room.

Meanwhile John was packing pillows and food along with books and magazines. He decided to give Mycroft a ring let him know, Sherlock would need all of them if this was to go badly. John rang him.

INCOMING CALL JOHN TO MYCROFT

Hello Mycroft? Are you there?

Hello John how are you?

No time for that. Irene is in labour get down to the hospital now, she is in room 4412.

Shit, umm. GREG! GET THE COATS WERE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL! We will be there in a few moments John, be there for him okay.

Okay.

CALL ENDED

And with that John was gone and out the door. Taking the 10 min drive to the hospital, john arrived and saw Sherlock just going in.

"SHERLOCK!"

"John, thank goodness. I have just been in there, it was hard, i couldn't stay lonh. I figured it would be easier to be in there with you"

"Its fine, Greg and your brother are on their way, we are all here for you. today's a big day."

"Yeah like i don't know that."

Sherlock walked in with John close behind, the two men saw Irene perched i her bed, screaming unholy ass words.

"MOTHER FUCKING BITCH ASS BASTARD! JUST GIVE ME THE MEDICENE! I AM FUCKING DYING HERE YOU PUNCK ASS PRICK."

Irene shouted at a student doctor, who then ran out of the room crying.

"THATS RIGHT RUN YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Hi Irene, John's arrived."

"John how nice to see you."

"How you feeling?"

"I am having a baby, that's how im feeling. Your a doctor help me!"

"Right, Sherlock could you step outside a moment i am needed for my profession."

A slightly older looking doctor came in and greeted John like old buddies, because John worked there and these were his "Friends" he was allowed to be her doctor. John changed into his uniform then came back, shuffling Sherlock out. Him and the other doctor stayed. Sherlock was pacing up and down the halls when Mycroft and Greg arrived.

"Sherlock, it's greg we're here!"

"Oh hey guys. John is checking Irene out with the other guy."

"Hey, how you holing up?" –MH

"Okay, i guess. I just want her to pull through, but then i am so angry at Irene for not wanting her! So angry at mysel-"

Mycroft interrupted him.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself Sherlock, it's gonna kill you."

"I dunno how to look after a kid?"

"We can help, its all gonna be okay."

"Everyone says that, why can't i believe it?"

"Because your Sherlock Holmes, and you don't listen to anyone." –MH

Sherlock started crying a little then Mycroft hugged him. John came out and said everything was ready and that Sherlock could be there f he wanted, everyone else had to stay outside. Sherlock agreed to go in, but decided to stay down the head end. Then it began.

There was a lot of screaming, a lot of crying, a lot of anger (specifically from Irene, abuse to Sherlock, john assured him it was normal, but given the circumstances Sherlock was a little miffed off ). In the final push Sherlock went down and saw his baby. she seemed strong, the little girl he had been waiting for was now here, she looked heathy. But as soon as she was out, she was gone, doctors crowded around her. Puttiing blankets round her and then taking her off to the intensive care unit.

"Sherlock, the birth went well, we are just taking her away to make sure that she can go home alright. Don't worry."

"Thank you John, i will be there in a moment."

"Okay, you did good Sherlock, well done, i would kiss you but, i stink. Later okay!"

Then he was off down the hall with 20 other doctors taking Sherlock's baby away. Sherlock wondered back in to the hospital room to see nurses crowded around Irene. She waved them off and Sherlock went to her side, he kissed her hot forehead and smiled.

"You got a good look at her?"

"Yeah."

"Well now she is mine yes, you still don't want her?"

"That is correct."

"Good, because it's the last time you will see her. Get well soon."

Then Sherlock walked out, Irene was upset and the nurses crowded round her again. dabbing her forehead and saying things. Sherlock no longer cared for her, and with that he deleted her contact from his phone. He walked and met his brother. They spoke for a while about how the two of them would help out as much as Sherlock needed him too, Sherlock was happy to have them.

Suddenly John burst in. Smiling.

"Ready to see your daughter?"

Sherlock stood up and raised his eyebrows, john new what he meant.

"She's going to be just fine, now come on. Let's go meet her, you two stay here."

Sherlock and John walked until they were in the ICU.

"Okay Sherlock, this is where i leave you, i have to go and sort out papers for her coming home (Sherlock smiled) that's right Sherlock, she's coming home."

Sherlock smiled then walked in to find doctors unplugging his child from various machines. He sat down in the chair next to her crib and took her tiny hand in his. She made little baby noises and opened her blue eyes at him.

"Daddy's here... daddy? Okay that's not happening. We will come up with a name later. What's yours?"

He remembered babies couldn't talk and he had to name her.

"Oh yeah, you can't talk. Things will get better when we can talk. A name, i need to give you a name... Irene is out... i guess molly, but then i would never hear the end of it... wait... doctor who... Amelia... Amy for short... Amelia Holmes. I like it, what do you think?"

She made baby noises again in response.

"Amelia it is then. Happy birthday Amelia, I think we will be very, very happy together."

**Cute ending, i am happy with this one, i hope you all are enjoying the parent lock, any suggestions for future chapters, please review and i will have a look, the more times you review the more chance there is that one of your entrys could be made a chapter! See ya'll soon, i have to go do some homework! School, i hate it.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Ya'll seemed to like yesterdays so here we go with the next one, hopefully still happy, happy, happy!**

**Story time to start of with**

After Sherlock and Amelia shared their little moment John came into the room in his normal clothes. He had a pram with him.

"Ready to take her home? I have a plan. You go home and i will go and get supplies."

"Supplies?"

"She's a baby, she needs some stuff."

"Okay? See you at home then."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too."

John gave Sherlock a little peck on the cheek then left him with a pram and 3 doctors. The doctors helped Sherlock put Amelia in the pram, then he went downstairs in a lift to get a cab. The journey was pretty smooth, Sherlock tried to engage her in convocation, but it mostly failed.

"You see that Amy, its a hospital, you father jumped off that and faked his death!"

She mumbled.

"Okay. Oh see that, that is pizza hut, me and daddy like pizza."

She again mumbled.

"Ugh, your no fun."

The journey was quiet so when they got home it was all pretty loud. Everyone was there, Mycroft, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, and molly. A big sign hung over the fire place saying "Its a girl!" Sherlock was un-impressed but still at least pretend, they had put effort in al least.

"Sherlock she is just too cute! What's her name?" –Molly

"Amelia, her name is Amelia." –SH

"So adorable, now dear if you need some help, i am always here. We will be a great team!" –Mrs H

"Thanks Mrs Hudson, where is John, i am sure he should be back by now?" –SH

"Dont worry about it mate, this is your time with your daughter." –GL

"I know, but she has only just got out of the hospital, i am still nervous about this."

"It will be okay Sherlock, she is healthy and happy and beautiful. How about me and Mrs H go and get some pizza, then when John gets back we will have a feast!" –Molly

"Sounds a great idea, some cake too?" –MH

"Don't forget donuts!" –GL

"Okay we will be back in a hour or so, i wanna change!"

"Okay, come on dear."

The women left leaving Sherlock, Greg and Mycroft.

"Ok, Mycroft now that they are gone, can you please take her for a moment i need to pee."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Mycroft. I really mean it."

Sherlock left and Mycroft looked at Greg with the tiny baby still in his hands.

"Is it just me or is Sherlock nicer?" –MH

"I thought so too, he seems almost more human..."

"This whole thing has changed him, remind me to thank John."

"Will do."

The two men smiled and laughed. Mycroft looked at Amelia.

"She is pretty cute huh?" –MH

"Adorable more like."

"Would you maybe wanna?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even ask."

"I know but, yes, i do."

"Okay then, let's try and have kids."

"Aw, they can go on play dates and all that shit."

Sherlock walked out of the bathroom, just in time to hear Greg's final word.

"Oi! Potty mouth, young ears around, i don't want Amelia's first world to be shit."

They laughed as Sherlock took Amy back. He held her and comforted the new born. 10 mins later John arrived.

"Hey Sherlock! Come and give me a hand with all this stuff!"

"Please guys..." –SH

"Fine!" –GL

Sherlock's brother and husband went down stairs and after 4 trips had brought everything up.

"Holy shi-" -GL

"Young ears!"

"holy crap."

"Did we need all opf this?" –SH

"Yes. This baby needs a lot of stuff. Now Mycroft take this, go to Sherlock's room and make the crib. Greg, take this, this annnnd... this, now go fill up the fridge with all the baby food and the cupboards with other baby things. Sherlock sit down and feed her, with this, it is a bottle of warm milk. Off you go. And i am going to sort the rest of it out. Okay?"

"Yes John." –GL

"Yep!" -MH

"Thank you lovely." –SH

Sherlock gave john a little peck on the cheek then attempted to feed his child. He hour passed like that, soon enough everything was done, Amy was sleeping in her newly assembled Crib, Mycroft and Greg were on the sofa watching TV half asleep, Sherlock was napping on his chair, John was making a cup of tea and waiting for molly and Mrs. H to get back. He looked around the room at the 3 people he loved most in the world, the detective, the inspector and the government official. The world brings the strangest people together, but it's those people who end up loving each other the most. Amy was started to stir when Molly arrived to the conked out living room. They had 6 pizzas, some cake and a box of 24 donuts.

The fellas awoke and they all hung out, ate pizza and donuts, talked and had fun. When Amy needed changing John went, Sherlock had had a rough day. He needed a few moments off with his best and closest friends, the only people in the world who really understood the wonderful mind of Sherlock Holmes.

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Guys i just wanna say a HUGE thank you, i would not still be writing this if you guys hadn't said such nice things about it. a nice long chapter today just because i love you all so so so so much!**

**5 WEEKS INTO FATHERHOOD**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN { 3:13 AM}**

John she is awake again! –SH

Yes Sherlock. But i am in Dublin, so what do you want me to do? –JW

Come home and fix it! –SH

You have been doing this fine for 5 bloody weeks, why is tonight any different? –JW

I am super tired from the case, this one has been a biggie and my mind is still working on it, i just need a few moments of peace in this house then i will look after her! –SH

Just do it yourself i am so tired, busy on a case. For you! –JW

:( sad now, see you tomorrow. –SH

Yeah, see you soon. –JW

X –SH

Xx –JW

Xxx –SH

Xxxx –JW

Stop trying to get the last text, you know i have to have it! –SH

:) –JW

:) –SH

**Story time story time!**

Sherlock got up out of bed and walked over to the crib where a upset Amy was. He picked her up and held her.

"What's wrong then? Come on shh, please, I'm tired. You miss daddy? Is that what it is? I miss daddy too. What shall i be called? Dad, daddy, father, sir... i dunno. Shall we just stick with dad for now? I think so. Can you say dad? Dad? Dad? Nope, okay then. You're like a month old of course you cannot say dad. I suck at this."

Amy stopped crying and smiled showing what would be a toothy grin, except she had no teeth so it was a gummy grin. Her daddy was a brilliant man, she knew it already.

"I'm the world's only consulting detective Amy, did you know that? I invented the job, in the old days i was alone, my only friends my brother and the detective inspector. But then i met daddy, our friend Stamford introduced us. Stamford's great, when your old enough we can hang out with him. Then your old man had some problems and daddy helped me through it. Now look at us, happily together with a beautiful baby girl, great friends and even great jobs. Life's good Amelia, and i am so glad you get to be a part of it."

He looked down at his baby, she was fast asleep, he pecked her on the cheek then settled her down.

"Your just like me Amy, God help you."

He climbed into bed and conked out like a light, half his brain with the case, half his brain with Amy.

**SHERLOCK TO MYCROFT 10:42pm**

Wanna come hang out with your niece? –SH

Yeah sure. What time? –MH

Now if you want. John wont be home until half 5. We have a bit if time to kill –SH

Okay i am just on my way, im proud of you Sherlock –MH

Why? –SH

Look at what you have done. You are managing single fatherhood amazingly. –MH

Thank you brother, -SH

Your welcome, now i will see you soon okay. –MH

In a matter of minutes one might say. –SH

**Story time...again...**

Sherlock was in the living room watching nickelodeon of all things when Mycroft arrived. Amy was on his lap, clapping her tiny hands while Sherlock steadied her.

"Ahh Mycroft hello, would you do me a favour?"

"Yeh sure, what do you need?"

"Just look after Amy for 5 mins while i take a shower and get dressed, she keeps crawling everywhere and i don't trust myself to leave her alone."

"Of course, go get washed up."

"Thanks, i owe you one!"

Sherlock handed Amy to Mycroft then hopped in the shower. Mycroft held Amy like she was a bomb, not daring to move her.

_Okay Mycroft, you need to learn how to handle a baby if you ever want to have one yourself, she won't hurt you and you won't hurt her, just adjust her a little on your lap..._

Mycroft moved her slightly and Amy giggled. Mycroft smiled.

"Well, your something else, are you not?"

Mycroft had fun with little Amy until Sherlock emerged wearing a towel round his waist.

"How is she?"

"She's fine Sherlock, go get dressed!"

"Okay, okay, don't kill me for having feelings!"

Mycroft whispered under his breath.

"That's the thing, i didn't know you had feelings."

**Hope you enjoyed, see you tomorrow.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay, so i am skipping ahead a little bit, when Amy is a little older, only a few years, just so it is easier to write about her and Sherlock communicating. Not much will have happened in those few years just the average. Now things will be a lot more fun!**

**AH = Amelia Holmes**

**STORY**

**AMY'S 3****RD**** BIRTHDAY**

"John get the camera, this a nice moment!" –SH

"Okay, okay, just be careful with her, please Mycroft!" –JW

"John you forget that me and Greg will be parents ourselves in a matter of months. I can handle this one, i have been with her for pretty much her entire life." –MH

"I know, but she is only 3!" –JW

"John chill out, this is a nice day, just have a beer!" –GL

"When is molly arriving?" –SH

"Any moment now, i would of thought dear. What time did you tell her to come?" –MRS H

"I told her to be here for half 3, its quarter to 4!" –SH

"It will be fine mate, relax okay. You baker street boys need to chill." –GL

"Okay, okay, everyone get in the pic, Mycroft you hold Amy, everyone else just find your way in!" –JW

"I'm here guys, traffic was awful!" –Molly

"Molls get in the pic!" –JW

"Oh right. Hang on" –Molly

"Okay, its on a timer, let me get in... and CHEESE!" –JW

"dada" –AH

"Yes my dear." –SH

"Hungry." –AH

"Okay, come on then lets get you some food. Have you had fun today?" –SH

"Yes. Molly here." –AH

"Molly is just over there, now come on, what do you fancy?" –SH

"Beans." –AH

"Okay." –SH

Sherlock picked up his now 3 year old daughter, who was just getting the hang of talking and walking and took her to the fridge. They got some beans and popped them in the microwave for 2 mins. Everyone was chatting and laughing, today was a great day. Sherlock felt like the past 3 years had flown by, she would be starting school next year.

"Okay, beans and toast. Anything else?" –SH

"Juice." –AH

"Juice what?" –SH

"Juice please daddy."

"Good girl, there you go. What do you say?"

"Thank you."

"Okay, lets go back to the others."

Sherlock then took Amy and her dinner to the grownups. She ate on the coffee table next to where john was sitting. He occasionally helped her with the knife and fork, she loved both her dads, she had no idea what was so different about her family. She would find out soon enough however.

Her birthday was a triumph, everyone had brought gifts and Amy was a very happy bunny settling into John's old room, (her new room, complete with pink fairy shit) Sherlock took her up to bed when everyone was gone, leaving John to clear up, while he read a bedtime story.

"And then, the dragon was defeated and everyone was saved, even daddy and princess Amy! The end. How was that?"

"Room for improvement." –AH

"Really? You just turned 3 and you are already insulting me, like father like daughter eh?"

"Daddy. Do i have a mummy?"

"Yes, you do. Why do you ask?"

"Because all the other girls at pre-school have mummies, i don't have one."

"Everyone had mums and dads, just your mummy is not around so instead you have two daddies, do you love us?"

"A lot, just confused."

"Me too,"

"What was her name?"

"Irene. She was very beautiful, just like you!"

"Why do i not see her."

"She, left... she had to move away so she left me and daddy to look after you."

"She loved me?"

"Very much so. I love you."

"Love you too."

"See you tomorrow. Lights out and sleepy now."

"Okay."

Sherlock left and Amy closed her eyes, softly saying under her breath.

"Mummy Irene."

Sherlock went down to see John half asleep on the sofa. Sherlock knelt down next to him and softly woke him up.

"Hey John, Amy was asking about her mum."

"What? What did you say?"

"I told her that her mummy was away and asked us to look after her while she was gone, i told her Irene's name as well, i mean i cannot tell her the whole story, it would kill her!"

"Good, okay, well she most likely just feels left out because all the other little girls have mums. We just have to move on, at least she doesn't know the hole story."

"Right, so i shouldn't worry?"

"No, now come on lets go to bed, are you sure your fine sharing?"

"John we have been together what 5 years now? I think we can manage sharing a bed, nothing has to happen!"

"Okay, just checking."

"Good now come on, i am so tired!"

"Party went well though!"

"Yeah it was great, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Going down the station with Greg, he has a few new cases for me, i thought that i might take Amy, so she could see where i work."

"Really? You are going to take a 3 year old kid to a crime scene."

"Not any bad ones, no dead bodies. Don't worry john, now lets go to bed!"

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

**THE NEXT DAY **7:15AM

John woke Sherlock up as he got dressed into his work clothes.

"Sorry did i wake you?"

"No, its fine, i needed to get up any ways, i am meeting Greg at 9. I will Go wake Amy up."

"Okay there is breakfast in the cupboard. And would you get some milk please, we have hardly any left."

"Yes, fine! No give me kiss and go say bye to Amelia!"

"Okay, okay, love you!"

"And i you!"

They kissed for a moment then John wizzed upstairs and said a hello to Amy before running out the house and getting a cab to the hospital. Sherlock got out of bed and went upstairs in PJs to wake up Amy. The duo ate breakfast together (well Sherlock didn't) then got dressed, by half 8 they were ready for a father daughter day out.

"Dad, where we going today?"

"We are going to my work place, you see daddy working!"

"That's cool."

"Yeah, now come on put your shoes on we have to go and meet uncle Greg and he will show us where we are going!"

"You work with uncle Greg?"

"Yes. He's my boss tecniquely."

"In English?"

"He tells me what to do."

"Like when you tell me to brush my teeth."

"Sort of, now come on, lets get a cab."

Sherlock and Amy walked out of the house, Sherlock carrying Amy in his arms, they got in a cab and met up with Greg.

"Allright Amy?"

"Yeah."

Amy was still nervous around anyone other than Sherlock, John, molly and Mrs H, so she buried her head in Sherlock's shoulder.

"Come on Amy! He wont bite! You see him all the time!"

"Still."

She stayed in Sherlock's shoulder until they were inside. Unfortunately they were to encounter 2 people worse than Greg or even Mycroft. Anderson and Donavon.

"Ahh, hello freak, havnt seen you in awhile, too busy fucking The most well known dominatrix in London!" –Anderson

"Shut up Anderson! And don't talk like that in front of Amy."

"Ah, and this mini freak, i have no doubt that she will end up just like you, no friends, alone, sour and with no one to love. Its only worse she doesn't have a mother!" –Anderson

"Okay guys shut up, Sherlock is here to help, and if you didn't want him here you should have figured out the case already!" –GL

"Well off you go freak, work your magic, this is a great please for a child, triple murder! Happy birthday Emma!" –SD

"Amy." –SH

"Okay guys, just lay off Sherlock!" –GL

"And it barely helps that her 2 dads are Gay, she will get beaten to death at school. No one likes the kid with gay dads."

"Okay Greg, figure this one out yourself, I'm not working along side these two. I'm not sorry."

Sherlock took Amy and they walked back to the main road and got a cab. He could hear Greg in the distance.

"ARE YOU GUYS IDIOTS. LIKE HE HASNT BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH, YOU COME IN HERE AND NOT ONLY INSULT HIM AND HIS FAMILY BUT HIS SEXUAL PREFERANCE! THAT IS THE SAME AS SAYING ALL THAT TO ME! IM GAY, ME AND MYCROFT ARE HAVING KIDS, ARE WE STRANGE NOW TOO! YOU KNOW WHAT? You know what? I have had just about enough of both your bitter attitudes, without Sherlock many of the cases would be unsolved, we would most likely be out of business, you should thank him for your jobs, you would have been out a long time before, well now you are out. Your fired, both of you!" –GL

"But sir!?" –SD

"No buts, you know the rules, everyone here is treated with respect! Now leave, i despise to even look at you!"

The two evils left and Sherlock was nearly home, Amy had gotten pretty scared and was huddled up to Sherlock.

"Daddy, who were those people?"

"They were... colleges."

"I didn't like them."

"Me neither."

"Kiss?"

"Oh go on then!"

Amy crawled up and kissed Sherlock on the cheek, he kissed her back, and so on. Once at home Sherlock put on the TV for Amy then set about finding some work, online, he looked at his web page, a few new entrees, but nothing of interest. He was just hoping Greg warned them off enough so he could go back... life sucked sometimes.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay, sorry i didn't update yesterday i was super tired and all that, now its time for a nice bit of Sherlock texting! Not a lot seems to be happening so i will just go with it, and maybe skip a head to Amy's teenage years in a few chapters' time! All though, even if Amy does Grow up, this fic will go on for a long time, so do not fret my children**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

What do i do about schools, she is going to have to be in a school in less than a year! Arrrhhhh help me! –SH

Sherlock its fine, we will find one, just go online and apply to some schools! –JW

Okay, so we don't need to like look around or anything? –SH

You can if you want but not a lot of people do, its mostly online, listen i have to go, message me later. –JW

Okay. X –SH

**Little story**

Sherlock set his phone down on the table then looked over to Amy, she was growing up too fast, before Sherlock even knew it she would be leaving to go off to uni, this was not something he wished to think about. What if she got pregnant, he would hate for what happened to him to happen to her, those 9 months were the hardest of his life, Sherlock wanted her to have the best life possible.

"Daddy, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"No, Amy, I'm not sure,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's you. your growing up so fast, these three years have been so fast, i almost don't want you to grow up!"

"Don't worry daddy, i stay here with you forever!"

"Okay, promise?"

"Promise, but only if you do!"

"Okay, promise. I am going to be here forever, 200 years!"

"Not long enough!"

"Yes it is! Now come on lets get you some lunch!"

"Okay, love you daddy!"

"Love you too."

Sherlock picked her up and settled her down for lunch. As she ate Sherlock thought more... his own childhood was awful... had he been a better father to Amy than his own had been to him?

FLASHBACK

"Sherlock, just let go of my hand!"

"No! I'm scared!"

"I don't care if your scared, its midnight and i cannot get the car open!"

"Your drunk!"

"Shut up! I am your father and i hold authority over you now let go or i will leave you here!"

"Daddy!"

Sherlock's dad ripped Sherlock's hand out of his then got in the car and drove off, Sherlock was there alone, all night in the snow, until 8 in the Morning. A elderly woman was putting bins out when she spotted him, asleep against a wall.

"Hello, darling, are you okay?"

"N...n..no,"

"What is wrong, why are you here?"

"My daddy left me!"

"Aww, sweetie, come with me, lets find your daddy and get you home."

"I don't want to go home, cane you call me brother?"

"Do you have his number?"

"Y...yes."

"Okay, come with me!"

Sherlock went with the OAP, together they rang Mycroft, within minutes Mycroft arrived. Sherlock was wrapped in blankets and was drinking hot cocoa, mycrft burst in.

"Sherlock, shit, are you okay?"

"Mycy..."

"Its okay, i'm here. Thank you so much, mrs...?"

"Mrs smith, just call me Maggie."

"Thanks a bunch, i will buy you a bottle of wine to say thank you."

"That is quite all right. He was just out side there, huddled against the wall."

"I should have been with him, i should never leave him alone with our father!"

"What is wrong with your father?"

"He doesn't like Sherlock, occasionally he does stuff like this, only when he is drunk and its only then 2, i was out with my girl friend, i should have been here."

"Mycc...m...mycc!"

"Sherlock i promise this won't happen again!"

"Please..."

"Lets go home, eh buddy"

"NO!"

"Sherlock, we need to go home!"

"NO, DADDY WILL HURT ME! DADDY DADDY DADDY!"

REALITY!

"Daddy?"

"Sorry Amy, what did you say?"

"You closed your eyes, you were mumbling something,"

"Sorry, come on finish your lunch, we are going to have a relaxing day today okay!"

"Yes daddy."

Sherlock stood up and sat in his chair, this didn't often happen, he was probably over working his brain. He texted Mycroft.

**SHERLOCK TO MYCROFT**

Remember when dad locked me outside and i was left in the middle of no where, then that old lady found me? –SH

Yeah, why? –MH

I just remembered it, you loved me then. –SH

I love you know, Sherlock why do you bring this up? –MH

I feel alone Mycroft, like i did that night, the waves were crashing in and there was no one, then you came. Today, like every day, its just me and Amy, i keep feeling like i will be the same as father. –SH

You are nothing like dad Sherlock, he was abusive, he was evil, he locked you out in snow. Would you ever do that to Amy? –MH

No. –SH

Then you are nothing like dad, where is John? –MH

Work. –SH

Okay, don't worry Sherlock, he will be with you in a moment. –MH

**Story, **

Sherlock took Amy to her room and told her to play, she did without a word. Sherlock came back down and curled on the sofa, the waves were crashing in again, he wanted Mycroft he wanted John, he just wanted someone to come in and save him. Big hands were slapping his face! Big hands holding beers. He screamed for Mycroft but no one came, no one, no one,

"NO ONE CARES SHERLOCK!"

The words of his father rang through his head... the the words of John.

"Sherlock, can you hear me? Sherlock? MRS H, CALL A ABULANCE!"

"J..john..."

"Sherlock, talk to me!"

"Tell me I'm not like my father..."

"Your not! Sherlock he abused you! Sherlock!"

But Sherlock was out, his eyes rolled back into his head... Amy was at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy?"

"Amy no!"

John rushed to her and took her back upstairs.

"Just stay here i will come and get you in a second. MRH H. STAY WITH AMY"

Doctors where scrambling in, getting Sherlock into the ambulance, john went back up to get Amy, who was crying.

John picked her up and kissed her, she cuddled him.

"What is wrong with daddy?"

"He just needs us."

"He will be okay yes?"

"I hope so, we all hope so..."

**So yeah, Sherlock is a bit ill, hope u enjoyed. See yall soon! Please review,**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys i am so sorry i have not updated, school has got pretty hectic and i have had some family shit go down, so i am apologise, so a slightly longer one now to make up for it! love you all and again sorry, updating schedule will most likely be once a week on a Friday/Saturday night from now on, due to homework etc, hope you guys are okay with that!**

**STORY TIME!**

Sherlock was rushed into hospital unconscious for the second time in 6 years for flash backs. He thought he had got over it but it seemed having Amy around did not make him better. John was next to him speaking to him and attempting to get a response. Mrs H, Mycroft and Greg were in the waiting room with a crying Amy. She was calling for John.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"

The others tried to calm her, only Mycroft seemed to have a effect. He took her into his large hands.

"Amy, do you know what your father said to me a long, long time ago, before you, before daddy J, before anyone knew dad. We were little boys together; do you know what he said?"

Amy sniffled and replied.

"No..."

"He told me at the age of 10 that... 'Hero's do not exist Mycroft. Not like superman and batman, Heroes are people, ordinary people, who do heroic things, I hope someday to be someone's hero, much like you have been to me.'"

"Why did he say that?"

"Because he believed that anyone could be a hero, today daddy needs you to be his hero, stay strong for him Amy, he won't get better without support my darling, so wipe away those tears, today you are the hero."

Amy smiled then hugged Mycroft. Mrs H mouthed a thank you, and then they sat worriedly for several hours, in the waiting room.

Meanwhile Sherlock was again hooked up to many different things, John was back in doctors uniform checking the chart again. just a simple flashback trauma, john saw ten of these a day, however Sherlock's was different. In others the coma lasts, a hour or so, Sherlock's had been long and troubled. We stated shaking horrifically at one point then was calm, then his heart rate was dangoursly high, then too low. John was stumped. What was wrong with him?

Sherlock eyes opened slightly around 7 hours after his arrival. John was awake next to him, who jumped up to sherlock's aid.

"Sherlock, are you okay, can u hear me?"

"Yes John I can hear you, you idiot. Is... is umm my dad here?"

"I am afraid not Sherlock."

"Didn't think so, i just thought i heard his voice..."

"Its fine Sherlock, you have been out for about 7 hours, there is a little girl who had been waiting to see you, shall i let her in?"

"No, not just yet, i don't want her to see me like this..."

"Okay, i will tell her she can go in when you have progressed and woken up. Okay?"

"Yep, so is this just doctor talk, or do i get a kiss."

"Well i am supposed to be being professional... but oh heck i haven't kissed you all day."

John leant down and kissed Sherlock, the kissed for a few moments, then John had to go and finish so paper work, he left Sherlock alone, who desperately tried to stop the memories flooding in. Why was this happening now? Another familiar face popped through the door. Mycroft.

"Sherlock."

"Mycy."

"You haven't called me that in 20 years."

"Well today i guess my memories are pretty strong."

He sat down next to Sherlock and half smiled.

"Why today?"

"I don't know? I was hoping you could tell me."

"Why would I know? What sort of memories are they?"

"Mostly about you and dad, some have mum in, some are about John, mostly dad though..."

"I don't know Sherlock, maybe something to do with your fatherhood, all fathers feel scared, not all of them had abusive parents..."

"You were never abused..."

"I was normal Sherlock, well at least that is how they glassed me, normal... you were different... able to name every country, continent and state by the age of 5."

"So what? I was different... why did they do it?"

"I honestly don't know Sherlock... "

"I thought you would, you know, you being older..."

"I'm not old..."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Sherlock..."

"Mycy..."

Mycroft laughed and rested his head on sherlock's arm.

"Will we ever be normal?" –SH

"No, Sherlock, i don't think we will, but you must never forget..."

"Never forget what?"

"You know what i mean..."

Mycroft got up and left, Sherlock knew what he meant, of course he did, he always had. The day Sherlock's dad was taken away... by the police and the day Sherlock was in hospital with bruises all over his body... the age of 10.

FLASH BACK

Sherlock was tucked up in a hospital bed all alone, his mother hadn't come, it was just him with a 18 year old Mycroft waiting out side. Sherlock so badly wanted him to come in, the nurses wouldn't let him.

"Honestly, you nurses, my dad is in prism, i am covered in bruises, my mother at home playing bingo and the only person i care for in this world is not allowed to see me, you should be ashamed..."

They all stared t him then after a while agreed to let Mycroft in.

"Mycroft thank the heavens."

"Sherlock, shits are you okay?"

"What do you think? Dingus."

"I am not a dingus! Your a dingus."

"Your mum is a dingus,"

"My mum is your mum; therefore you are calling your mother a dingus,"

"Doesn't stop her from being a dingus."

They laughed and talked about what things would be like when they got home when Sherlock suddenly blurted out.

"Hero's do not exist Mycroft. Not like superman and batman, Heroes are people, ordinary people, who do heroic things, I hope someday to be someone's hero, much like you have been to me."

"Sherlock..."

"Its true... now go and get me some ice, i am burning up in here."

REAL LIFE AGAIN.

Sherlock smiled at the memory, one of the few this hour that hadn't made him cry, or be sick, or want to kill someone. He often forgot all that Mycroft had done, bless the older brothers... you must be grateful for them...


	53. Chapter 53

**I am so sorry i haven't been posting! But i guess ity will keep you reading, shortish one today, i have so much stuff i need to catch up on!**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Where are you? –SH

Outside. –JW

Why are you outside? –SH

I wanted a smoke. –JW

What? –SH

I am so tired, and you are getting out of hospital today, stress, stress, stress... just needed some relief. –JW

If i cannot smoke, you're not allowed! What happened to cold turkey. –SH

Its my first and last in 20 years, chill Sherlock, i am coming in now. –JW

I don't want to hear of you doing it anymore, is that straight? –SH

YEAH! –JW

Sorry, caps lock... –JW

Lol, see you in a few. –SH

SHERLOCK TO MYCROFT

How is she? –SH

She is good. A bit grumpy, she wanted to come home tonight. –MH

Yeah i know, but me and John just wanted a bit of time together... not in the hospital. –SH

I get you. just take it easy okay, these past few months have been crap, but we got through it. i am proud of you. –MH

Really? –SH

Yes, Sherlock, always. –MH

Thanks you. –SH

Your welcome, Now what time do you want us to drop Amy off? –MH

About 4Pm, -SH

See you then. –MH

STORY

Sherlock was home by 4:30, John was making dinner and Sherlock was drinking his 10th cup of tea since his homecoming. They ate dinner and talked.

"Sherlock, what do you wanna do tonight."

"I don't know, we could watch a film, or like do something else."

"What is the something else?"

"nearly 10 years..."

"Follow me,"

Sherlock and John abandoned the dinner table leaving their chicken to cool. Sherlock went into his room first and unbuttoned his shirt. John did the same. When they were both naked apart from their underwear Sherlock closed the door, leaving the rest of the world out side.

**I wont go into detail about the sexy bits, i find it bit gross tbh! Any way see you all soon! **


	54. Chapter 54

**I found free time guys so i am writing a chapter because the teachers were nice today and gave me no homework, in other words, i get to write a chapter for you!**

Story

Sherlock woke up at 10am with his head on John's sweaty chest, he looked up to see a still asleep john snoring above him. Sherlock got out of bed and pulled on his trousers. Sherlock walked shirtless into the kitchen and made a cup of tea for himself. He had done it, for the first time in nearly 4 years and the first ever with John, he felt good, as if at peace with himself. John walked out in his boxers, exposing his upper thigh.

"Flipping heck, its been a while since i have seen that dear stalker!"

"Shut up Sherlock, you saw it last night didn't you?"

"Yeah but seeing it in the daylight, its funny..."

"Your funny..."

"Your face is funny."

"Your mum is funny"

"Your grandmum is funny."

"Okay Sherlock you win!"

John gave Sherlock a peck on the cheek the walked back into their room, and pulled on a shirt. Sherlock was still undressed from the waist up. No one really minded.

"So Sherlock, what time is amy coming back?"

"About 4."

"We have a bit of time."

"Enough time?"

"Plenty."

"Come on then."

The two again retreated to the bed room. Sherlock locked the door. 2 hours later Sherlock emerged from his room, with a towel around his waist.

"Holy shit John."

"Too much?"

"No... it was good...it was...nice"

"What then?"

"I feel emotionally scared."

"Join the club Sherlock."

"Shit... fuck i need a cup of tea."

"Come on i will make you one,"

"Thank you, maybe throw in some dignity while your at it"

"Ha ha Sherlock, no shut up, it was a good few hours."

"A brilliant few hours... but its 3pm now, Amy is coming home in a hour and this place needs sorting out."

"The flat is fine Sherlock, its just our room that needs a little TLC"

"Okay then make me a cup of tea and clean it."

"You clean it."

"Nope, i have work to do."

"Like what?"

"I need to have a shower for starters!"

"Okay, okay... go have a shower."

"Love you."

"And i you."

Sherlock hopped in the shower and cleaned himself. John decided he would text mycorft... John was wearing nothing... this wasn't strange

**JOHN TO MYCROFT**

Alright Mycroft? –JW

Yeah im good, how are you? –MH

Pretty good. –JW

So i hear... –MH

Shit. –JW

Problem...? –MH

I bloody forgot about your cameras, we didn't close the blinds. –JW

Yes, i believe i was sent a message from my watch team. Tell John to close his bloody window before having sex, it nearly killed the 3 of us... i have reasoning to believe that you, John, have been shagging my brother. –MH

Shagging is not the term i would use, and please apologise on my behalf to you watch team, actually, fir them, you shouldn't be spying on us any way. –JW

I cannot just fire them, all so, put your pants on, i have just got a text form Adam, the leader, saying that your but is filling up the scream –MH

Shall i turn around? –JW

NO! I think my team has been scarred enough for today –MH

Too late. –JW

Shit, i have to go, larry is threatening to lazer your flat. –MH

Bit excessive... –JW

Just a bit... or but should i say...? –MH

;) –JW

**Just something a little playful today hope you all enjoyed!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey folks, its Friday night, you know what that means! I cba to do my homework and then tidy my room so i am procrastinating **

**SHERLOCK TO MYCROFT**

Sorry... –SH

For what? –MH

You know, don't make me say it –SH

Haha, its not your fault Sherlock, everyone forgets to close the blinds once in a while –MH

I am still annoyed you were even watching! –SH

Then why say sorry? –MH

Because even though you are a grade A dick, you still shouldn't have seen your little brother having sex. –SH

Maybe a warning in advance! –MH

Sometimes it just happens :P –SH

Goodbye Sherlock. –MH

Goodbye Mycroft. –SH

**STORY**

It was nearly time for Amy to come home. John was showered, dressed and looking lovely. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, drinking a cup of tea and brushing crumbs of his new jacket. He heard tiny footsteps rushing up the stairs so he stood.

"Daddy!"

Amy rushed into the living room and leapt into Sherlock's arms. Mycroft followed behind him and smiled politely at John.

"Doctor Watson, how are you... today?"

"Very well, Mycroft, how are you?"

"Good."

John smiled a simply smile at Mycroft and went over to Amy.

"Hey stranger!"

"Dad!"

"Miss me, or daddy most?"

"Umm... Both!"

"Good girl, go say hi to him, he missed you lots and lots!"

She ran back over to Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek many times. Then ran off to her room, to play with her toys, the toys she had missed so much. The 3 men looked around awkwardly before Sherlock said.

"Thanks for bringing her round, That helped out a lot."

"No worries Sherlock, i best be off anyways, if that is all."

"Yeah sure..."

"Right... goodbye."

"Oh Mycroft." –JW

"Yes John."

"Fire your watch team before they quit. Tonight..."

John smiled a cheaky grin then waved Mycroft out. John kissed Sherlock fully as Mycroft left.

"When did he grow up?"

Mycroft muttered to himself. The two men kissed for a while before noticing that the house was no longer empty. They were back to their busy lives. Babies and work, taxes and bills... no longer alone, no longer just the two of them. Sherlock stopped kissing John and hugged him.

"John... would you..."

"Sherlock?"

"I cant do it..."

"What cant you do?"

"What i want to do."

"Which is?"

"Just sit down okay."

"Okay."

John sat down in his own chair and smiled, he knew what Sherlock was trying to do, it was too cute to stop.

"I just feel... we have been together nearly 10 years, we have a kid, like things are all good. I mean we have had sex now... it just feels right."

"Go on."

"Fuck it, put your tea down we are getting married."

"Not even a question?"

"Nope. Deal with it, we are getting married okay!"

"Okay!"

"Is that a yes?"

"There was never a question to answer but i suppose, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Holy shit! We are gonna be married!"

"Okay, we have to plan!"

"Not yet, can we at least toast?"

"Sure Sherlock, what to?"

"To the thing that brought us together in the first place,"

"Stamford?"

"To Stamford!"

"To Stamford!"

The two men toasted again. it was not the most normal of lives, or proposals, but it worked for them, because they were Sherlock and John, The blogger and the detective, the only 2 men in the world who would ever be right for each other, the baker street boys, nothing more, nothing less...

**Sorry the ending is cheesy guys.. but yeah, they are getting married!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay guys i am away for the weekend so i am putting up a extra chapter this weekend, i hope you like it!**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Wedding! –SH

Wedding! –JW

Wedding! –SH

WEDDING! –JW

Okay you win ;) –SH

I see the winky face is back –JW

It never went away ;) –SH

So when are we going to tell people we are getting married? –JW

I don't know, maybe we should go to the pub or something to celebrate, but like tell them at the pub. A surprise? –SH

Sounds good :P –JW

Okay, i will text Mycroft and tell them to meet us at the kings head at 7pm. –SH

What about Amy? –JW

What about her? –SH

We cant leave her here on her own! We need a baby sitter, not molly because she is coming to the pub. Mrs Hudson? –JW

Yeah sure. I will text her now, will it be a late one? –SH

Midnight at the latest. –JW

Okay, i will sort everything out! -SH

Good, i love you! –JW

I love you too [image.x] –SH

Really Sherlock? I'm at work! –JW

KISSES! –SH

**SHERLOCK TO MYCORFT**

Would you be able to bring yourself and your husband to the kings head at about 7pm today? –SH

I guess so, what is the occasion? –MH

You'll find out! –SH

See you then! –MH

Okay! –SH

**SHERLOCK TO MOLLY!**

Molly, please bring yourself to the kings head at 7pm, its important! –SH

Okay, see you then? –molly

Yep, Mycroft and Greg will be there too, and John! –SH

No Mrs. H? –molly

She is babysitting Amy for us! –SH

Ahh okay, i might stop by a little earlier, maybe 4, i need to talk to John! –molly

Okay thats fine! See you later! –SH

Story

Molly found herself in the baker Street kitchen at 221b around half 4. She was holding a cup of tea, no sugar, in her left hand and her phone in her right. Sherlock was in the living room with Amy. She was watching TV while sitting in John's chair and Sherlock was sitting in his own chair typing fast on his laptop. He was again working on a case. Greg had set him up with a murder this week, he never spoke of work at home anymore, unless Amy wasn't around, but somehow this missed his mind.

"Molly, i don't get it!"

"What Sherlock?"

"Just, it doesn't make any sense!"

He walked over to the wall, this wall had seen many things but whenever Sherlock had a rough case he pinned papers to the wall next to the cludo bored. He was scanning some papers he had pinned now. His mind racing with both adrenalin and anger.

"Just, this guy should not be dead! He was just walking down the street with his family, ordinary job, ordinary friends, no one with actual like weapons should have had any reason to kill him, that makes me think it was like a hit and run. The killer sees a man with it all together and then kills him, but the other evidence suggests not. The shot found i him was from a assassin company, very well known. He must have done something to deserve that bullet... but what?"

Sherlock looked at molly again, he was really stumped. Molly was next to him, her hand now on his shoulder, it didn't make sense...

"Don't worry Sherlock, you will get it, you always get it."

Almost like that Sherlock was back at his laptop. Typing away. John walked in the door with some shopping, he walked to the kitchen, kissing Amy on the head as he went.

"John..."

"Oh hey molly! How are you...?"

"I;m fine, just Sherlock is stuck on this case, its getting to him, he blurted stuff out infront of Amy...he has never done thatr before."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I dunno, but something in him has changed, since all this... i think the detective inside him is going... possibly for good..."

**Hope this is enough to get you through the weekend, i might write another on Sunday evening when i get back! And just so you know, the wedding is probs going to be chapter 60, hope you enjoy!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey guys, hope you had a good week, i am actually watching Sherlock during this, the great game! Hope you enjoy. please review!**

**STORY**

Sherlock and John left the house and walked to the pub. They were holding hands and talking when they arrived to all their closest friends sitting around the usual table.

"Hello everybody!"

"Hey John, Sherlock? What is going on?"

"That, is for later dear brother!"

Sherlock took his coat off and sat down next to John. John ordered some drinks and Sherlock smiled slyly as everyone sat in anticipation.

"So We know you guys are all wondering why we called you here on this winters night in England!"

John said as they sat in the heated pub.

"Well the time has come for you to find out. Mrs Hudson already Knows that is why she is not here, but we wanted the rest of you to know as soon as possible..."

"Get on with it John, you are killing us!"-molly

"Okay, I'm sorry, me and Sherlock... are.. getting married!"

"YES!" –molly

"Haha, we thought you would be happy!"

"Congrats fellas!"-GL

"Thanks Greg! Mycroft you have been rather quiet?"-SH

"No, i...I just don't know what to say...?"

"How about congratulations!"-JW

"I suppose! Congrats!"

"Thank you brother,"

Molly toasted and all seemed well. Something was on Mycroft's mind though. He didn't know what, but for some reason this didn't seem right. John grabbed a knife and carved into the table...

"Sherlock and John 2013-to be wed!"

Everyone was smiling and everything was right in the world. Many years ago the same group of people sat in the same seats to celebrate the wedding of Mycroft and Greg. It seems that the Holmes Boys were not that different at all.

That night Sherlock had a few drinks for the first time in nearly 10 years, so John allowed him to get a little tipsy. After about 3 hours at the pub happily drinking Sherlock was dancing around a pillar in the pub. John was laughing to the point of tears and Mycroft was getting increasingly embarrassed. Sherlock had pulled of his trousers and was now swinging them around his head.

"Sherlock Holmes, Put your trousers on!"

"Oh come on honey, just enjoy the evening!"

"But Greg, look at him!"

"Oh Mycroft he is being funny for once! Its a change from the way he usually treats you!"-molly

"True, True, but please, if we leave it any longer he will start stripping!"

"I am not completely apposed to that idea!" –JW

"Nor i am!" –molly

"Molly!" –JW

"What!"

"Hands of my man!"

"Oh John, i would never do that! I am the only Girl in a group of All gay friends, do i need to steal your man!?"

"I guess Not darlin'"

"Oh John..." –GL

Many hours later Sherlock and John trudged outside, hopped in a cab, and were home within the hour. It had been a good evening and Sherlock was asleep In John's arms while he brought him to the flat.

**Sherlock to John**

Help... –SH

Hangover hit you buddy? –JW

Yes... –SH

Awh, sweetie, where is Amy? –JW

In her room playing dolls or some shit like that... i dunno, i have only just woke up. –SH

Sugerpuff don't worry, i am coming home for lunch! –JW

Pick up some painkillers on your way back. –SH

Any particular kind? –JW

All of them... –SH

Love you! –JW

And i you, now get home you bastard! –JW

**JUST A LITTLE CHEAKY ONE, PLEASE REVEIW ONE MORE TILL 50! LOVE YOU ALL**


	58. Chapter 58

**hey my good chums, hope you guys have had a good week, mine has not been so good so the solace of a good fanfiction beckons, we have jumped in time a bit to the week before the wedding. Hope you enjoy.**

**SHERLOCK TO STAMFORD**

Yo, i need a best man, you up for the Job? –SH

Holy shit, yes! I would love to! How come not Mycroft or greg? –MS

Well, i am not that close with Mycroft and John already bagged Greg. –SH

Ahh, seems about right. How is my little god daughter these days? –MS

Haha, she is good, at the moment she is eating lunch with John, -SH

Cute as. Can i ask why you have waited to the week before to ask me to be your best man? –MS

Umm, mostly i couldn't be bothered until John threw porridge at me and told me to call you. –SH

Well that's John alright. –MS

Tell me about it, well see you soon! –SH

Yes, i hope so. –MS

STORY!

"Best man booked, now everything is ready!"

"Good, 1 week today then we are going to be married!"

"I know John, are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Committing yourself... to me?"

"Why would that scare me?"

"Because i'm me..."

"And i love you, so don't be a prick."

"Young ears present."

"Oh yeah, sorry Amy."

She laughed and said...

"What's a prick?"

"Oops, sorry Sherlock."

"Your gonna pay for that."

"How?"

Sherlock started tickling john Amy jumped on Sherlock's back and started tickling him. The three were soon on the floor in fits of laughter. Then John said through his laughs.

"Okay guys, come on, lunch is getting cold."

"Ugh, daddy, your such a spoil sport, isn't daddy a spoil sport amy!"

"Yes!"

"Oh come on Sherlock!"

"Get back on the floor and let us tickle you until you wet yourself!"

"No."

"Please daddy!" –AH

"Yeah, please daddy!" –SH (said sarcasticly)

"Ugh, fine!"

The holmes gang started laughing again, in amougnst all the happiness, Sherlock kissed john and said

"I love you, my blogger..."

"I love you too, my detective."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys. I am not well today. I am ill and have a day off school. I have nothing to do for the next 7 hours, other than sleep and eat. So i agreed to do another chapter. Okay, 54 reviews! That is mental! Thank you so much, i love you all soooo much! This is now the night before the wedding. Sherlock and John are chilling in their separate hotel rooms with their best men. I hope you enjoy this little one. Next time we have the wedding! Review with how excited you are!**

**STORY**

Sherlock was in his hotel room with Stamford, his oversized belly slopped over the sofa watching a repeat of great British bake off. Sherlock had just had a shower and was wearing a towel round his waist while he battled with his hair.

"Stamford, please turn that insufferable shit off."

"Um, how about no! Bake off is so good, we are about to find out who is going off!"

"Okay, okay you can watch it, just don't cry if Ruby goes out. She has not done well this week."

"Yeah, but she is a excellent cook. She deserves to stay!"

"You know full well its not judged by how well they do overall but that week."

"Yes I know how it works! For goodness sake Sherlock!"

"Oh shut up."

"Right... now you shut up, they are gonna reveal it!"

"Ugh..."

"I said shut up!"

Sherlock sat down while it was revealed. Becca went off. Of course she did, with her it's all decoration and no substance. Sherlock continued to do his hair long after mike had turned the telly off.

"Okay Sherlock, have you done your vows?"

"Yes, mike, i have done them, they are beautiful and heartfelt..."

"Can i read them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because, you will hear them tomorrow and i do not want to ruin it."

"Fine, i am trusting that you have actually written them, because John wanted me to check. We know how you like you make things up as you go along"

"That is astonishing! Would i ever!?"

"Yes, now decide whether or not you _have _written your vows while i go and take a bath."

"fine, have fun."

Sherlock gave mike a small sarcastic smile then took out a pad and pen. At the top of the paper he had written _**VOWS **_in big letters. Underneath was nothing. He began to write them, mustering every shred of love and meaning he could find for John.

Meanwhile in John's room, Greg was drinking beer and watching TV, John was looking in the mirror.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Greg! I HAVE A SPOT!"

"Phahahaha, John please you're not a pre-pubescent teenage Girl on her first date."

"No, I'm not, i am a gay man getting married tomorrow! They are practically the same thing! Get me some spot cream!"

Greg turned off the TV and laughed. He stood and walked over to the bathroom, found the spot cream and threw it to John.

"Thanks, now give me an hour or so, this baby needs to go!"

John spent the next 40 mins at the mirror controlling his face situation. When he was done and happy Greg had gone for a nap and the darkness was closing in, John st in the sofa and turned on the telly.

Doctor who was on. Sherlock's favourite episode. He smiled and wondered if Sherlock, just a few doors down, was watching it too. They had been together so long, this whole thing seemed like a dream. Yet it was happening... and John was unsure of how he felt. When Greg came back from his nap puffy eyed and rested John was lying on the sofa still watching Mr who.

"Dr Watson, how is your face?"

"Better, the spot has gone."

"Well that's all that matters! Come on you, bed time! Big day tomorrow!"

"Can we just stay up a little longer?"

"Ugh, fine."

The two guys watched a few more hours of telly until John was too tired and they went to bed. This time tomorrow John would be married to Sherlock and Amy would have a stable family system. At 3 in the morning John received a text.

**Sherlock to john**

Only a few more hours! –SH

Seriously, at 3am! –JW

Yes! I can't sleep! –SH

Haha, this time tomorrow we will be sleeping in the same bed again! –JW

I KNOW AND I CANT WAIT BECAUSE THIS TIME WE WILL BE MARRIED! –SH

You really are excited arn't you! –JW

YOU BET YOUR SWEET AMY PENTION I AM! –SH

Okay Sherlock, i am going to go t sleep now. Goodnight –JW

Hang on... –SH

Okay? –SH

**STORY**

Sherlock crept out of his room and ran along the corridor in his blue PJ trousers and a grey short sleeved top. He came to John's door and opened it slightly. He swept through the lounge room and into John's bedroom. John saw his door open and knew it was Sherlock.

"Sherlock..?"

"John...!"

"SHHH! Greg is asleep next door."

"I know, i just came in here to give you a kiss because we haven't seen you all day and i don't get to see you until noon tomorrow so yeah!"

Sherlock kissed John and john smiled. Then Sherlock stood up,

"See you tomorrow lovely, good luck!"

"Love you Sherlock."

"And i you."

Sherlock moved out of John's room and crept back to his own. Tomorrow was the biggest day of his life, he wanted to be rested.

**Hope you enjoyed by lovely people, make sure you review. **


	60. Chapter 60

**So this is the wedding, you have all been waiting and i have been waiting a long time to write it! i really hope you enjoy it! as I'm sure you know it will mostly will be story, but i will try and put some texts in there too!**

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

WEDDING DAY! –SH

I am aware. –JW

I AM SO EXCITED! –SH

Okay Sherlock, calm yo panties! –JW

Oh John, this time tomorrow we will have been married a whole night! –SH

I know Sherlock, now are you not supposed to be downstairs making sure everything's okay! That is what we agreed! I get the morning to pamper myself and you get to do the work! –JW

Ugh, i know, i am going there now! –SH

Have fun, see you later! –JW

Love you, -SH

Love you too! –JW

**Story**

Sherlock ran down the stairs to the main room. He was just double checking everything, flowers and chairs. Sherlock stepped outside to get some fresh air when she swore he saw a woman. Wearing a coat just like his own. Nothing seemed to be underneath, could it be the woman?

John was upstairs in his room with Amy bouncing her up and down on his leg. She was laughing and mike was visiting John and was now brushing his teeth in John's room.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my darling!"

"When is dad getting back?"

"Soon, at around noon we will see him again, do you want to put your dress on?"

"YES!"

John rushed to put on Amy's dress, pulling it over her shoulders. It was small, white with a pink ribbon round the middle, very poufy at the bottom and corset like at the top. She spun round for John and the shirt opened up like a cupcake, John clapped and so did mike, Amy laughed!

"Come here, i will do your hair Amy! Darling you will look fabulous!"

"John! You are so gay its amazing!"

"Its not men Mike, its Sherlock!"

"Is he some sort of gorgeous alien from planet sexy! Cus take me there, the chicks are bound to be hot!"

"Please Mike, you on planet hot!?"

"Yeah, i am like a god!"

"Goddess more like."

"Your just jealous"

"Of what, your rolls and man tits?"

"No! My amazing ability to score even though i am about as attractive as a turtle going through pubity!"

"Nope, the turtles hotter!"

"Bitch please!"

Stamford clicked his fingers then walked off the bathroom at starting combing his hair. John laughed at continued platting Amy's.

"Daddy, will mummy be here?"

"Um, no sweetie, i don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because well, we haven't seen her in 3 years, or even heard from here, just go with the flow my darling."

"Okay, can you read me a story?"

"Sure thing, your hair looks great by the way,"

"Thank you daddy, your talents are endless."

"Come on then."

John took out the first harry potter book which he had started reading to Amy on her 3rd birthday. As he read he wondered what Sherlock was doing right now, 4 hours before the wedding.

Sherlock was still only half dressed, his trousers not done up properly and his shirt not buttoned up, but yet he still snuck across the road opposite the hotel and found himself next to a news stand. He pretended to read the paper while watching the woman in the coat.

She moved slyly, keeping her cool. Sherlock, though having had many years of detective work, was clumsy, maybe it was his undone trousers, maybe it was the fact he thought he could see the woman. She turned.

Sherlock gasped... then fell silent... No, not her. Sherlock dropped the paper and walked back to the hotel. He kicked a stone to the side, why did he allow himself to get excited. He hated Irene and this was his wedding day, he went back up to his room and started properly getting ready.

Stamford was back in Sherlock and his room when Sherlock arrived.

"I though youi were spending the morning with John and Greg was spending the morning With Myc?"

"You thought correct however, Greg came back so i decided i would come and help you get ready, like kind chap i am!"

"Right, come on then, lets get ready."

Sherlock spent the next few hours preparing, going over his vows and eating room service food. Before he knew it, it was quarter to 12 and very nearly time to go down stairs and wait. He did a once over on his suit, a once over on Mike's then made his way down (with mike) to the main room.

John just completed touching up his hair and got ready to go down, it was so nearly time, he was so excited! He and Greg ran down the stairs and just caught Stamford going in after Sherlock to stand at the front. He gave John a big thumbs up!

Amy was led by Mrs Hudson into the room before John as a bridesmaid, they both looked lovely. Mrs H gave John a big kiss on the cheek as she went in.

"Good luck sweetheart, now the cake will be done for the reception, I'm not sure how you want it decorated tho-"

"Its fine Mrs Hudson, we can jump this hurdle when we come to it."

Mrs H went in with Amy and closed the door. When the music sounded Greg went in, walking down the aisle, until he found Mycroft at the front of the church. Then it was John's turn, he opened the door and started down the aisle, Sherlock's eyes lit up at the sight of John walking down the carpeted line.

When John got to the end of the walk Sherlock took his hand and they hugged. Before they knew it half the ceremony had gone and it was time for the vows, John first.

"Well Sherlock, i don't even know where to begin. How about the beginning... well many years ago i was just a lonely old war hero, not even hero, just a man. Then i ran into a old friend (Stamford let out a little cheer, john smiled) and it was all uphill from there. Before i knew it i was solving crimes by day and being nearly killed by night, We were all over the country, putting criminals to bed, a world of danger at our front door and i loved it! well let's not lie, there were some not so good moments, like when you died, but everything wrong that had happened was flushed away when we had a beautiful baby girl. The circumstances of her early life and her birth were not perfect put somehow we pulled through, now after today we are going to be a beautiful family, and i wouldn't have my life any other way, because Sherlock, Its not men... Its you."

Sherlock was kind of crying as he took stance for his vows.

"Thank you John (he said as he wiped a tear from his eye), phew its been a while since i cried this much. (the room had a little chuckle, then Sherlock began.) it has been a strange and wonderful few years, and those of you who know me better know what a dick i am. (more laughter) I wont lie, after i faked my death for a year, i never believed that you would forgive me, let alone even think about getting back together. Well here we are, like you say it hasn't been easy. But i wouldn't do it any other way. This is hard for me John, i am not a romantic man, i am a cold man. More than once i have been told i have no heart, never by you John though, never by you. Ladies and Gentlemen this is the only man in the world who kept faith in me no matter how awful things went. John... i don't even have the words for how i feel about you, I cannot summon the feelings that rage deep in my hear, that i do actually have Mycroft! (again laughter and Mycroft winked at Sherlock) but this is the best i can do, these vows, and I hope you are enjoying it because its the best you are going to get until you die. I love you John, and as of this day i Divorce my work and marry you."

"I love you Sherlock, you brilliant man!"

The next few minutes flew past, and before they were even aware they were getting ready for the reception. While others filled the hall, Sherlock and John sat behind the double doors that they were scheduled to walk through in little less than 10 mins.

"Those vows Sherlock, Romantic yet funny, Perfect."

"And yours, beautiful."

"We are married now!"

"I know, we can be those guys that everyone is like awh, gay guys!"

"Please, like we were not before"

"Sherlock..."

"What?"

"I love you, and all the shit that comes with you."

"And i love you, jumpers and all."

And just like that they were called into the room. So many hands to shake, so many thank you's to say, lovely. When Sherlock and John finally got to their table dinner was being served. They ate and talked.

They hours passed like heaven, and before they were even aware it was time for the first dance, they took up their positions.

"Boy Sherlock, this has been quite a day."

"I know, i am still not completely with it."

"Sherlokc holmes, not with it, who ever heard."

"Shut up, i am having a day off."

"Well one will allow it, seeing as its your wedding day!"

"Good to know"

"Lets get the others up."

"Okay."

"GREG! MYCROFT! MOLLY! AMY! MRS H! GET UP HERE!"

The guys all assembled spreading out to dance. Sherlock split from John and took molly's hand, they went off dancing. John picked up amy and began dancing. Mrs H's new partner (toy boy) took her hand, and Mycroft and Greg began dancing together.

"A perfect day." –MH

"Not as good as ours,"

"No, maybe not, But ours was only better because we had donuts and cake."

"Good point,"

"He really is all grown up."

"I know, does it take you back?"

"Hell yeah, its been a great but emotional day, i would never let Sherlock know it however."

"He should know how much you care Myc."

"I know, but he is Sherlock, my brother, its rough."

"I know sweetie."

"Lets just dance."

So they just danced. The evening went on and it just kept getting better. At 1am when the cab arrived to take Sherlock and John to their hotel before leaving for their honeymoon the following morning, no one wanted it to end. Amy said goodbye to her dads as they got in the car.

"See you in a week sweetie!" –JW

"Bye Amy! And everyone else!"

The cab pulled away and people were sad to see them go, but they funnelled back inside where the partying continued.

John and Sherlock drove off into the night and talked of the honeymoon and how blessed they were to have such amazing friends.

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Shall we toast? –SH

Would love to –JW

To the rest of our MARRIED lives –SH

Cheers –JW

**Well i hope you enjoyed that, it took me forever and a half to write that! On top of this i just want to say thank you, i am just on around 56 reviews and many favs and follows.** **It means a uge amount to me to think that many people are liking and following my work. As someone who someday dreams of being a writer having a response like this to my work is amazing. I cannot put into words how grateful i am. I have made some great friends on this Site (Eyeofthephenix) and more. If you know me then you know how happy i am whenever i get to write another chapter! So here is to another 40 chapters! Lets try and get to 100! For those of you who have been here since chapter one, i could not be more thankful. Please review! You are all amazing!**


	61. Chapter 61

**PLEASE READ OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. **

**Okay guys, this is important so please read. I am skipping ahead to when amy is 13 years old. I felt like now they were married we could skip ahead, now every 10 chapters or so Amy will have a birthday and that is how we will go time wise. So I hope you enjoy it as Amy gets older and Sherlock and John discuss the other possibilities of their relationship. Thank you all again.**

**STORY**

"Dad, please go away!" –AH

"Oh come on Amy, we are not ending the discussion here!" –SH

"Yes we are, i am not going to talk about this anymore with you."

"And just tell me why not!"

"Because you're you! Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consultant detective, should i even bother telling you the story, god knows you probably already worked it out!"

"I'm going with peer pressure, but that is still no reason to smoke!"

"Geeze, you smoke all the time!"

"That is different!"

"How?"

"You were not supposed to know about that!"

Amy got up and slammed the door, leaving Sherlock slightly shell shocked. He walked back downstairs to a huffed out John.

"What now John? She smokes, she goes out to parties! She is only 13 for god's sake!"

"Sherlock, calm down, i will go and talk to her!"

John kissed Sherlock on the head then went upstairs. He took caution. As he opened the door he saw his 13 year old daughter tearing posters off the walls, throwing piggy banks at the wall. She took out what looked to be Sherlock's gun and raised it at the wall, firing it at a drawn out smiley face.

" .BASTARD!"

She fired to emphasize each word, then threw the gun to the floor and collapsed.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"I'm planting flowers, what does it look like dad?"

"Now zip up that shitty attitude right now, i don't usually swear but you are annoying the hell out of me! And causing your father to slowing bang his head against the wall! What the hell has happened to you?"

"I dunno Dad, i grew up! How is that one for you! i got new friends, and they smoke, and i wanted to fit in, so i took one! Dad's right... peer pressure..."

She slumped onto the bed in floods. John was Quick to her side, wrapping his big arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell us what you were feeling?"

"Because... i was ashamed..."

"Why?"

Amy stood up again and walked to the other side of her trashed room...

"Because I felt bad for resenting you... all the kids were making Jokes about you and Dad..."

"What? Because I'm gay?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that is our fault more than yours..."

"I'm sorry but the other kids at school don't see it that way, and the only way to get people to stop yelling at me was to join that group... and it worked. No one makes fun of me now, I'm even cool... because i took the fag and..."

She trailed off, because the look on John's face was killing her...

"I'm sorry okay... can i just go down, say sorry to dad and have dinner. I promise i will never smoke again."

John merely looked at her, then pushed him up and hugged her. She was getting so old, and he couldn't for a second be mad at her.

"Okay. Go say sorry to dad, give me every cigarette and lighter you have, then go have dinner."

She did so. Nervous of what Sherlock would do she went down stairs and said sorry to Sherlock.

"I'm sorry dad, i really am. I didn't mean to snap, and Dad has the rest of my stash, so were even yeah?"

"Yeah, but don't think you are going without punishment."

"Shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Sugar."

"Thank you, now you will do 2 days work with uncle greg."

Her eyes lit up, detective work, she had inherited her dad's deducing brain and used it to piss people off, she was so excited...

"But not the fun kind, you will be getting coffee and sorting out stuff. Starting tomorrow, but love you!"

Sherlock stood up and kissed her head, he laughed as she scowled at him, then he continued making dinner. Amy had grown into the beautiful woman Irene had always been, not to say she hadn't altered her appearance. Amy had long blond hair, often braided to the side. She was quite tall for her age, 5ft 9, she was quite skinny, but very strong. Then she got all the brains from Sherlock, a perfect mix.

Tonight she wore black leggings and a big jumper that used to belong to John, she also wore a red beanie she got in topman. She had turned into a very beautiful young girl, one Sherlock was proud to call his daughter.

After dinner Sherlock and Amy were watching TV when Greg called Sherlock.

INCOMING CALL

Sherlock?

Case?

You bet, nice big one, I will need you to come down to the yard at about 9. We are just sorting ourselves out. John can come too.

And amy?

She can come if you want, not sure you will want her to see however.

How come?

Severed head and a hole in his chest the size of a football

Yeah, she can stay at home, see you in a few.

END OF CALL

"What was that?"

"Uncle Greg, i have to go down to the yard in a bit, Dad is coming to, you need to stay here. You can put yourself to bed."

"Thanks Dad."

"Well if you want Mrs Hudson can come and hang out with you."

"Can i have a friend over?"

"Who?"

"Maddie."

"Which one is that?"

"The one who came over before, the one who said you were fit."

"Oh yeah sure, i like her... not like that, shit..."

Amy laughed...

"Like you need another ego boost?"

Sherlock smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Make sure maddie is gone by midnight, Mrs H will come to make sure you guys are okay, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Guys!"

Sherlock and john left Amy and Maddie to their own devices. When they had left maddie looked at Amy and said.

"Holy shit, your dad is so hot,"

"Which one?"

"The one in the suit!"

"Oh you can just call him Sherlock!"

"It makes it so much better that he is the famous Sherlock Holmes."

"Please stop."

"Sorry Ames, but damn that purple shirt..."

"Yeah what about it...?"

"This is going on tumblr!"

"What is?"

"There is a massive fan base of your dad on here, like a million screaming girls want to fuck your dad."

"Oh boy..."

"Just look..."

Amy looked at the screen, she saw pictures of herself as a child in her dad's arms, she saw cartoons of her dads kissing... and one of them was of... "HOLY SHIT! IS THAT A PICTURE OF MY DADS PENIS!"

"Yep..."

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy it a bit more with her older, it will be more interactive now, anyways i hope its good.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hope you enjoy it**

**STORY**

Amy returned from the yard at 5pm, she had just completed her second day of punishment. Sherlock greeted her with a smile.

"Its all over now sweetie, come and have a hug."

"No dad... just no..."

"What's wrong with you..."

"The internet dad!"

"What about it?"

"You are all over it!"

"What do you mean?"

Amy pulled out her laptop and opened it to Tumblr, she typed in the words 'Sherlock Holmes', handed it to Sherlock, then left. Sherlock began to scroll down the page, at first he found it cute, loads of pics of him and John and him and Amy when she was a baby... however when he got further down, there were stories written about him, and pictures of him naked, drawn out a little to accurately for Sherlock's liking.

"Amy could you come in here please"

Sherlock smiled as she poked her head through the door of the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"This... site..how did you come across it?"

"One of my friends who has a crush on you was on Tumblr and searched your name as a joke, please continue searching, i am sure there is one or two more completely naked ones!"

"Oh shut up! I don't want you going on this site any more!"

"That is no problem for me!"

"Good, now make me a cup of tea and we will wait for dad to come home!"

"Okay!"

Amy kissed her dad on top of his head then skipped off to the kitchen. This was one of her "good days" as Sherlock called them. When she wasn't asking stupid questions or in a temper, Sherlock liked this version of her. She sat down next to him.

"Dad, you know how you asked me to forget about my mother?"

"Umm yes, because she doesn't matter..."

"Just tell me who she was"

"No Amy, drop it!"

"Why? I am 13 i should be able to meet her!"

"Well she never wanted you!"

"What?"

"No sorry, i take that back!"

"She...never wanted me?"

"No, no, no, no, that not what i meant!"

"Well you obiously did! The words 'never wanted you' are not empty dad! Why did you have sex with her then? Word is you were already with dad!"

"We had split up! I was trying to get him back!"

"And you thought the best way to do this was to sleep with a woman?"

"It made a lot more sense back then!"

"And i assume you never meant to get her pregnant?"

"Well no, we used protection, but that doesn't mean i told love yo-"

"Save it for someone who gives a shit! I am going to find out who my mother is and ask her! With or without your help!"

"Do not swear miss, or you will be back with Uncle Greg!"

"That's not such a bad idea, he's a cop, he has connections!"

Amy gave Sherlock a sickly sweet smile then grabbed her coat and made for the door, as she ran out she bumped into John.

"Oh hey dad!"

"Where are you going?"

"The yard, dad will explain the rest!"

"Right okay?"

Amy left and walked to the yard.

"Sherlock! What was that all about?"

"She is asking about Irene, then she swore and i told her not to swear otherwise she would have to go to back to the yard, she said it was a good idea, then left."

"Holy shit, should i go after her?"

"No let her go! Let her realise how foolish she has been!"

"Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Bit not good"

"I don't give a shit! I tried to stop her..."

"And you failed, so go get her!"

"NO!"

Sherlock ran to his room and shut the door, waiting for the text, the text that would say she knew, she knew what her mother was... then his phone buzzed.

**GREG TO SHERLOCK**

She knows, you will want to get down here –GL

How is she? –SH

Not good, she is destroying my office –GL

What exactly does she know? –SH

Pretty much everything –GL

Apart from? –SH

Well that was a lie, she knows everything, will you just come and pick her up! –GL

Yeah, i will be there in a sec. –SH

**Back to the story**

Sherlock took the cab to the yard, John had wanted to come but Sherlock wouldn't let him. When Sherlock arrived Greg was outside waiting.

"Sherlock thank god! Okay come with me."

Sherlock followed him up to a containment hold. One you would see a angry criminal in, with padded walls and a black tile floor. Sherlock stared through the 1 way window and saw his daughter going crazy in the room. Punching walls, someone had given her a gun and she was shooting crazily at the bulls eye in the corner. Sherlock entered with caution.

"Baby?"

"DDDAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Sweetie, baby its okay!"

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"Baby, just calm down, GREG CAN I GET IT NOW!"

He was crying a bit, Greg came rushing in with a tiny syringe, he injected the serum into Amy, her eyes fluttered shut.

"She will sleep for a few hours..."

"Why was she so angry?"

"Well wouldn't you be a little pissed off if you found out your mother was a dominatrix and never wanted or loved you."

"I guess."

Sherlock went up to see Amy in the yard hospital room. He saw her tear stained eyes and went and sat next to her.

"Hey sweetie... well you wanted to know..."

"Well, i didn't think it would be that bad!"

"I know, I'm sorry... she was special."

"You were just 1 in a long line of criminals and idiots that my mother had sex with... i could have a brother or sister somewhere out there... with some low life mum convinced into bed."

"Amy its not like that..."

"No, you used my mum to get your boyfriend back, you didn't even want to have sex with her..."

"Please... just listen to reason."

"Reason? Listen to this Dad, i want to meet mum, weather or not she wants to know me, i have some Questions to ask her."

"I'm so sorry..."

Amy didn't care, she stood up and left the room, before she exited the door, she truned and looked at Sherlock...

"I love you dad... No... I loved you..."

She walked out and left Sherlock feeling like a stab had been planted in his chest. He cried because she knew wheat her mother was like, and even worse, she was mad at Sherlock for something he knew was a worthy cause... His baby hated him

**So i hoped u enjoyed that! Please review!**


	63. Chapter 63

**This one will be a little different, hope you enjoy **** also return of the Irene!**

**SHERLOCK TO AMY**

Please just come home –SH

Dad i have nearly tracked mum down, i just have to have these answers! –AH

Why cant i help? –SH

Because you are too one sided, you hate mum because she dumped me on you –AH

That's not true, i hate your mother because time and time again she would use me to get what she wanted, and then we had you and she wanted nothing to do with you, and i hated the idea of you not having a mother, so yeah –SH

You know dad, yes i believe you, but i just have to hear it from her, im sorry... –AH

Did you really have to get uncle Mycroft to take you to America? –SH

He was my best chance of finding her, his knows pretty much everything. –AH

Right, well just call me when you get there... and im sorry –SH

And i am sorry for what i said the hospital, i do love you, i swear. –AH

I love you too, i swear. –SH

**JOHN TO MYCROFT**

Okay you have to give us something, Sherlock is pacing and i am going to punch him any second, how is she? –JW

Excited and scared. –MH

Is she asleep? –JW

Yes. –MH

Okay, text me when you land. –JW

Will do Dr Watson, -MH

**SHERLOCK TO JOHN**

Is this a perfect opportunity for some husband time? –SH

Cuddle? –JW

More.. –SH

Kiss? –JW

MORE... -SH

SEXY TIMES! -JW

YAAAAAY –SH

Only if you stop worrying –JW

Deal, follow me Mr Watson –SH

Doctor Watson* -JW

Alright smarty pants –SH

**STORY- MEANWHILE IN AMERICA**

Amy and Mycroft got off the plane in New York and took the short cab ride to what Mycroft believed to be Irene's current address.

"Are you sure you want to do this, its not going to be great."

"I'm sure, I have to know it all from her."

"Okay, we can leave whenever you want to, i have brought my gun."

Mycroft smiled at his niece. He opened his coat and revealed his gun, then the two went inside the block of apartments. 3rd floor, first door on the left, Mycroft knocked.

"Hello?" –The woman

"Irene?"

"Mycroft?"

"Yes..."

"How did you know i was here?"

"I know everything..."

"Mum?" –AH

"Amy, shush, i said i was going to do the talking."

Irene opened the door and found herself staring at a younger version of herself...

"Who is this Mycroft, why did you bring yours and Greg's child with you?"

"She's not mine..."

"Who's then?"

"I think you know."

"My own?"

"Yes."

"Sherlock..."

"Ahh It's clocked, may we come in?"

Mycroft took Amy's hand and led her into the flat. She sat down with him on a black, plush sofa.

"So you're my kid then?"

"Yes... that would be me."

"13 years, why are you coming now?"

"Well, i found out some stuff about you and i wanted to hear everything from you."

"Well, i don't know what you have hea-"

Just at that point a man wearing only boxers came in. His hand was down them and he looked tired.

"Irene the information is safely printed out and in a pile on your bed, your free to do what you want with it,"

The man was oblivious to the others in the room,

"Come back to bed..."

He winked and walked back to the bedroom... Amy was starting to tear up, but Mycroft was focused on the information.

"What information Irene?"

"Oh just some bits and bobs i have picked up and may need, no worries though Mr Holmes, nothing the _English_ government has to worry about."

"We are friends with the Americans, we should know."

"Who said America?"

"Mum..."

"Oh yes, she's here... what is it?"

"It's true then?"

"What is true?"

Amy took out a large file from her bag and handed it to Irene she read through the several pages that Amy had read also and frowned.

"Is it true?"

"Yes..."

"All of it?"

"Yes..."

"You never wanted me? You just wanted to sleep around get your stupid information, meanwhile my dad has been raising me alone and doing a bloody good Job too."

"Yes... I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes i am!"

"No, you are trying to get me to forgive you, then leave, so you can go back to your penis with a body over there,"

"That's not how it is..."

"But everything you read in that folder is 100% true in your own words."

"Y...yes."

"Uncle Mycroft, we can leave now. Thank you Mother... see you never."

They left and as soon as they were outside waiting for a cab Amy burst out in tears. As children were not Mycroft's strong spot, he tried his best. 4 hours later they were on a plane, 12 hours later they were back in England, 1 hour after that they were walking in the flat.

Amy ran up the stairs and Sherlock stood up fast as he heard her, as she reached the door, she fell into Sherlock's arms and cried. He held her and looked after her. She knew the truth now, from Irene, Sherlock was glad for that, but so sad to see his baby hurt.

"I love you dad... I really do."

"I love you too, just try and stay calm."

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review **


End file.
